Breaking the Rules
by Joanne W
Summary: Xander gets a guardian from the PTB. Buffy is put out for not being chosen instead. But is this the real reason she's jealous?
1. Chapter One

Breaking the Rules

****

Chapter One

Written by Joanne W

****

Summary: Xander get a guardian from the PTB. Buffy's put out, but is this the real reason she's jealous?   
**Rating:** R (Violence and language).   
**Disclaimer:** - Joss Whedon owns everything Buffy and Angel. I own Ren.   
**Spoilers:** Nothing major. Mild for all seasons.  
**Authors Notes:** Set in Season 4 after 'The Initiative' but before 'Pangs'. 'Fear Itself' never happened. Spoilers up and through 'The Initiative'. British Spelling. *'s indicate word emphasis. //'s indicate thoughts.   
**Warning:** Character death in opening paragraph.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander, Buffy and Willow sat at a table at the Bronze. Willow and Buffy were telling Xander about how their TA, Riley Finn, had to be staked after Buffy had found him recently 'turned'.

"It felt weird y'know?" Buffy said, "I mean, it's not like I knew him *that* well and I kinda liked him, but..."

"Still weird?" Xander said. Buffy nodded. 

"You know, h-he was going to ask you out" Willow admitted, looking sheepishly at her Buffy.

"He was?" Buffy replied, looking a little shocked "Really?" 

"Man," Xander said, "I guess turning him to dust really blew any chance you might have had." He stopped grinning when Willow shot him a dark look.

"How's your new job Xander?" Buffy asked, changing the subject "Are we allowed to know what it is yet?"

"Yeah" Willow added, "It can't be as bad as the last one." 

"That penguin outfit did nothing for you." Buffy stated with a smile. 

Xander frowned a little "That's what Anya said." 

"Oh, how's it going with demon gal?" Willow asked. 

Xander sighed and leant back in his seat "Not good. Bad actually. Anya slipped a note under my door yesterday. Basically she dumped me and took off for the bright lights of LA. Apparently the demons are less hokey there."

"Huh?" Willow and Buffy said together. Xander just shrugged. 

"You OK about that?" Buffy asked. 

"The demon thing?" 

Buffy rolled her eyes "No, the dumping thing." 

"Surprisingly I am OK" Xander replied "It was more of a physical relationship than emotional" He sighed wistfully "Of course I'm going to miss the physical aspects."

"Didn't need to know that Xander." Buffy said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well at least this means we're all single and unhappy together" Willow said. "I mean, Oz left to find his inner werewolf, Buffy is staking potential boyfriends and Xander's 1100 year old 'girlfiend' prefers a more lively demon atmosphere than the Hellmouth."

"Who else can say that?" Buffy responded.

"Not many people." Xander agreed. 

Willow sighed "We *so* have relationship issues" 

The gang sat in reflective silence for a few moments until Willow got up "I'm gonna go" she said, picking up her jacket.

"What? Why?" Buffy asked her, "I thought we were going to boogie the night away." 

"Not for me" Willow said, smiling sadly "I brought up Oz missage so I'm gonna go and be depressed and throw darts at that picture of Veruca I have"

Buffy and Xander smiled sympathetically. "Want us to come with?" Xander asked.

"Thanks, but you two stay here." Willow then nodded in the direction of the door "Some of the guys are now going, I'll walk back to the dorm with them."

"OK, I'll see you later" Buffy said, giving Willow a smile before the redhead left. 

Xander waited a moment before speaking. "Does the dart throwing work?"

Buffy smiled "I think so. Although now I tend not to be around when she's doing it..."

"Her aim is better with a crossbow, right?" Xander grinned.

"Uh huh" Buffy smiled back "I nearly ended up with an extra earring hole. But if it helps her deal..."

"You'll buy more jewellery?" 

"Yeah..." 

Xander grinned "Just let me know if you need help fixing a nipple ring." 

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed as she swatted his arm. 

"What?" he said innocently "I'm just offering my services as a friend." 

Buffy laughed. "You're impossible." 

Xander got up and took Buffy's hand "Come on let's go 'boogie the night away'"

"Not the whole night" Buffy said as she followed Xander out to the dance floor "I have to patrol later."

They danced in silence for a few minutes before the song changed to a slow ballad. Buffy looked at Xander and shrugged and before Xander had chance to object, she put her arms around his neck. Buffy saw the surprised look in his eyes. "Well we came to dance" she told him simply.

"Uh ... 'kay" Xander said, placing his hands lightly round Buffy's waist "Do you want a hand with the graveyard shift?" he asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier." 

"Except in the case of *more* vampires" Xander pointed out with a smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes and gave him a 'well duh' look and they continued dancing. 

------------------------

An hour later Buffy and Xander were walking in the cemetery. Suddenly Buffy stumbled and she swore as she wrung her ankle, almost falling had Xander not reached out and caught her arm.

"Thanks" she said, leaning against him. 

"I take it those aren't your best patrolling shoes," he said, walking her to the steps of a nearby crypt. Buffy sat down and rubbed her ankle.

"Not really. They're more my 'wow, they go fab with that dress shoes'" Buffy said, grinning as she stood up, hesitantly testing out her ankle. It seemed fine. Buffy walked for a few more metres before she stopped and started scanning around.

"Y'know, I don't think there are any vamps about" she said, finally turning back to Xander.

Xander shrugged "Maybe those soldier guys have been scaring them."

"Maybe. Oh wait..." Buffy tensed suddenly. "I'm getting an evil vibe now though." 

Xander looked around nervously "A vibe?" He pulled a stake from his jacket "Is this a really *close* evil vibe you're having?"

"Not really" she looked around again "It's not a vamp one either" she said indicating the stake he held.

"I'm not taking any chances here Buff, a vibe is a vibe" 

"Enough with the vibe" Buffy walked out to a more open space and began turning slowly around in a circle, her senses straining. After a minute, she put her hands on her hips and swore in frustration "Damn."

"What?" 

"I can't see it..." Buffy started circling again "Or hear it." 

"Whatever it is, wouldn't it have shown its face by now if it was going to jump us?" Xander asked hopefully.

"I guess" Buffy said, turning to face Xander. "Wanna call it a night?"

"You're not gonna go hunt it?"

"Nah. Well, not in these shoes anyway" Buffy said, "I think you're right Xander, it would have jumped us by now. I'll come back tomorrow. You want in?"

"Sure" he replied "Nothing like a good demon hunt to finish off your day. Maybe we can get Willow to do a tracking spell or something."

"Good idea" Buffy said and took Xander's arm as they started walking back through the graveyard. 

------------------------

Ren watched the couple chatting happily as they headed out of the cemetery, waiting until they disappeared completely before heading out of her hiding place.

"Bloody typical" she muttered to herself as she leant up against a nearby headstone "Now I have to play babysitter on some demon hunt." She sighed "I knew I shouldn't have taken this PTB job."

------------------------

__

(Next evening)

The gang stood in an open space in the cemetery where Buffy had felt the 'vibe' from the night before. Willow was standing with her back to Buffy and Xander, her hands were out stretched and she was chanting in Gaelic

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Buffy whispered in Xander's ear.

"Whatever it is" Xander whispered back "It sounds impressive"

Buffy grinned "Do you ever think we should make more of an effort to learn some of those ancient languages?" she said.

"And take away one of Giles' favourite hobbies?" Xander replied; turning to face her and they both grinned.

A flushed Willow then turned to face them both. "All done" she gasped.

"Where is it?" Buffy asked, taking Willow's arm and walking her to sit on a headstone.

Willow looked at Buffy warily "Do you want the bad news or the bad news?"

"What's the problem?" Xander asked as he joined the girls.

"We have two entities out here" Willow told him as she took a small crossbow from Buffy.

"Oh crap" Xander sighed.

"My sentiments exactly" Buffy said, handing him an axe. 

Willow jumped off the headstone "But I can only get a strong enough feeling from one of them" she added "For us to be able to actually find them."

Buffy swung her weapons bag over her shoulder "One's better than none. Let's go hunt. Willow lead on."

------------------------

From her vantage point of the tree she was in, Ren watched the couple she'd seen last night as they followed behind the red headed girl who was guiding them.

She waited a few moments before climbing down and then began to follow them. 

------------------------

Willow led them through the headstones to a crypt in the very recesses of the cemetery. Buffy motioned for Willow and Xander to stay put as she silently walked forward and into the crypt.

She looked around //Someone is definitely squatting here// Buffy thought taking in the sparse, but newness of the decor. It was also too quiet. Buffy faked backing out of the crypt and gave a half smile as some purpley goo dropped onto the floor. She looked up and raised her crossbow at the ceiling.

"You need to brush up on your hide-and-seek strategy," she stated.

The demon jumped to the floor and rushed at Buffy before she had time to fire. Buffy ducked and it flipped over her, landing in a heap. She turned and jumped over it and ran out of the crypt.

Willow made a disgusted face when she saw the demon that followed Buffy as she ran out. The demon was about six-foot tall, had an enormous amount of spikes adorning its limbs and was covered in some kind of dark goop.

"Gross" she said as she fired her crossbow. She hit the demon in the shoulder, which stunned it but it kept going.

Buffy threw her crossbow to the floor and turned to face the demon. The demon seemed to grin and they both started to circle each other, both readied in fighting stance. The demon made the first move and swung wildly at Buffy who easily dodged. She jumped and kicked it in the chest making it stumble back into the path of Xander who swung at it with the axe. The demon, obviously not pleased with the would on his body, lashed out hard at Xander. 

Xander fell to the floor clutching his arm, the demon's spikes had ripped through his clothing and into his flesh. He closed his eyes in pain then opened them again to find himself being pulled along the ground out of the way of the still fighting Buffy and demon.

"What the-?" he looked up and saw a strange woman standing over him.

"You stay here," she said before picking up the axe that Xander had dropped.

Xander who was losing consciousness could only say "Okay" as the woman ran over to the fight.

Willow was rapidly running out of bolts and no matter how many times she hit the demon, it wouldn't slow down. She found Buffy's weapons bag and rummaged around for more bolts. Finding some she prepared to load up again when she saw the demon fly forward and land next to Buffy who had recently been kicked down.

Willow grimaced when saw an axe embedded in the back of the demon's head. "Well that should slow him down" she said weakly and then looked to see who had thrown the axe.

The woman was about the same build as Buffy but about a foot taller. She was strikingly beautiful and appeared to be in her early twenties, her long, blood red hair hung down to her waist and bright blue eyes that pierced through the night sky.

The woman gave Willow a brief look and a nod before going quickly to Xander's side.

"We need to get your friend out of here *now*". The stranger spoke with an English accent. She turned to Buffy and Willow who had run over to a now unconscious Xander. Buffy helped the woman get Xander to his feet, draping one of his arms around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked anxiously, looking at Xander's unnaturally pale face.

"He's very sick" the woman replied. "We need to get him somewhere where he can heal, but not a hospital, we can't risk it" she put Xander's other arm around her shoulder.

"We?" Willow raised an eyebrow, aiming her crossbow at the woman. "Who's *we*. Who the hell are *you*?" she demanded. 

The woman didn't seem to be the least bit fazed by the weapon aimed at her "I'm Ren. The one who saved your arses. Now put that away an' give us a hand."

"Willow" Buffy urged her friend, "We need to help Xander *now*. I can kill her later if I have to."

Willow looked between her friend and the stranger and then put the crossbow back in the weapons bag, which she then took up. "Why can't we go to a hospital?" Willow asked, following Buffy and Ren as they started off, carrying Xander between them.

"Because they won't know what to do. Doctors won't know how" Ren answered. "Do you know anywhere close where we can go that's safe?" she asked the two girls.

"Giles is closest," Buffy replied. "He's a friend."

"Giles huh? Well, lead the way" Ren said. "You know magic right?" she asked Willow.

"Some" Willow replied "Hey, how did you-."

Ren cut her off. "Good" she said, "You can help"

------------------------

They soon stood outside Giles' door. Xander had kept slipping in and out of consciousness all the way over and now he was barely keeping his eyes open. Buffy knocked loudly "Hey Giles, open up. We've got an emergency here!" Buffy shouted.

Giles opened the door quickly and Buffy and Ren charged past him carrying Xander between them while Willow followed behind.

Ren and Buffy sat Xander on the couch. Buffy slapped him lightly to keep him awake. She turned to look at Ren who was now trying to remove Xander's jacket "He shouldn't be like this should he?" Buffy asked anxiously, looking back at Xander with concern.

Ren managed to get Xander's jacket off and saw the look on the girl's face "This is no normal flesh wound" she said "That was a Juanah'in demon you found yourselves ... and don't touch" Ren batted away Buffy's hand from Xander's wound.

Ren gingerly removed Xander's T-shirt and leaned in to look closer at the wound. "Those spikes it had give off some kind of venom when they penetrate their enemies. The venom causes the victim to rapidly deteriorate. Really rapidly."

"How do we stop it?" Willow asked, kneeling by the couch.

"First of all we need to keep him conscious," Ren said, taking off her jacket and throwing it behind her. She turned to Willow "I know there's a spell. Can you find it?"

"Uh huh" Willow nodded standing up. 

Giles handed Willow some books "There should be something in these" he said, casting an eye over at their new companion "Who's that?" he asked Willow.

"Apparently it's Ren" Willow said, not noticing Giles' surprised look as she started flipping through the books.

Ren, meanwhile, had eased Xander off the couch so he was lying flat on the floor. She moved some of the furniture out of the way to give more space "How are we doing with that spell?" she asked Willow.

"Got it" Willow said, holding up the book "It's also just chanting so we don't need to worry about having the right ingredients."

"Fantastic" Ren replied "Get started with it."

Willow blinked at the other redhead before she felt Giles' hand on her shoulder and she turned to see him nod. "I'll help," he said. "It might need two of us."

As Willow and Giles took a seat at the table, Ren smiled at Xander "Hey, hang in there, OK?" She took a towel that Buffy had got and placed it under his arm. Xander smiled weakly back.

"What happens now?" Buffy asked, glancing briefly at her Watcher and Willow before turning back to Ren.

"We hope that I remember how to do this" Ren replied. She exhaled slowly "OK Slay gal, I'm gonna need you to hold him down"

"What?" Buffy said, worried, suddenly alarmed "What the hell are you going to do?" She put her hand over the other woman's "You're not doing anything until..." she added with a menacing tone.

"Just do as she says Buffy" Giles said sternly, breaking away from his chanting.

Buffy looked at his face and decided not to argue. She looked at Xander "You know Xander" Buffy said "I'm just going to hold your arm here" she took hold of Xander's wrist with one hand and held it firmly against the floor "And maybe your shoulder as well" she added gripping his right shoulder and holding it to the floor.

At the back of Xander's mind he knew that what Buffy was doing meant it was going to hurt, but his mind wasn't at the point of fully processing that yet. His mind was not also allowing him fall asleep like he wanted to. Was that good? He felt Ren take his arm that wasn't pinned down and raise it so she held his palm over her heart underneath her shirt.

"Don't get any ideas" he heard her say before he felt the pain rip through him.

Buffy held Xander down as he convulsed and began to scream in pain. Ren's eyes were closed and Buffy saw that underneath where both Ren's and Xander's palms touched each other there was a faint reddish glow. //Who the hell is this woman?// 

After about thirty seconds Xander calmed down and the reddish glow disappeared. Ren let Xander's hand drop and she removed her own hand. Buffy looked down at Xander's wounded arm and her eyes widened. The large and nasty gash had stopped bleeding and was beginning to heal.

Ren noticed Buffy staring at the rapidly healing wound "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Hey Buff?" Xander's voice seemed strong. "Do you think you could let me go?"

"Huh?" Buffy looked at him and realisation set in, she let go of his shoulder and wrist "Sorry" she said, smiling and helping him to sit up "It's just your arm..." Buffy looked at the wound again, or rather where it had been.

Willow peered at his arm too "Wow, there's not even a scar"

"I thought I might as well go for the complete heal rather than just stop the bleeding and-" Ren began and then trailed off noticing all three teenagers eyes on her "What? ... Oh right, explanation time."

"I think you owe them one, Serendipity."

Ren looked up to see Giles looking at her. She smiled. "Hey Ripper."

Buffy, Willow and Xander's eyes drifted to Giles, who was looking at Ren, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"We can do this later Serendipity" Giles motioned to the three teens "I believe they want an explanation"

"Ah, an explanation ... right" Ren looked at Xander who had pulled himself up on to the couch. "It's really pretty simple-." 

"Simple?" Buffy interrupted her, sitting down next to Xander. She pointed at where the wound had been "You call this simple? I mean, what the *hell* was that red glow thing all about?"

"I needed to neutralise the venom from the Juanah'in and replenish the blood he lost" Ren stated matter of factly.

"You need to do better than that" Buffy still glared back at Ren

"Excuse me, but what the bloody hell has it got to do with you?" Ren replied matching Buffy's glare "It's his arm not yours"

"Yeah, it's *my* arm" Xander said "And *I'd* like an explanation. Somewhere along the lines of *who* are you? *What* are you? And-"

"-*what* you were doing there" Buffy finished.

Ren sighed "OK, my name is Serendipity" she told Xander. Then she shot a look at Giles "Ren for short," Ren raised her eyebrows and smiled "If you don't mind"

"Ahem" Xander coughed trying to bring Ren's attention to the subject.

"Sorry" Ren apologised. "As for what I am, I'm a Aurora demon. *Good* demon" she added quickly when Buffy narrowed her eyes and looked set to make a move. "Ask your Watcher" Ren continued, pointing to Giles who then nodded in agreement. "I'm kind of a peacemaker come guardian demon. So no need to panic. Really."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and sat back down.

"You're a demon?" Willow said apprehensively, looking at Ren's casual appearance, which consisted of black jeans, a cropped T-shirt and black Doc Marten boots. The only thing that stuck out was her waist length blood red hair.

"Actually, I'm only *technically* a demon" Ren replied "But that's another *really* long story" her smiled faded a little. I'm sure Rupert will fill you in some time. Anyway" she continued "My kind of Aurora demons have, among other things, the in-built ability to heal" Ren looked at Buffy "That was the 'red glow thing' you saw"

"Yeah, that hurt" Xander said, wincing as he remembered "What was with the pain then? You couldn't have just knocked me out?"

"Nope. No way. You needed to be conscious" Ren looked to Willow "Thanks for doing that by the way" Ren looked back at Xander "It only works if you're conscious"

"Oh, okay then." Xander said slowly, "So what about the 'why' part"

Ren looked at them "Have you heard of the Powers that Be?"

Blank looks all around apart from Giles.

"Excuse me, but um... The Powers That Be?" Buffy was the first one to speak. They looked at Giles who briefly explained then indicated for Ren to carry on.

Ren sat back down "Well anyway, I get a message from my uh, I guess you could call her my 'Higher Contact', telling me that there's this job going. Of course them being them you don't say no" she paused "Actually I don't know what happens *if* you say no, but I don't really want to find out. Anyway," she continued "I get this package with the brief history of this kid, name and picture etcetera. Then I see the address - Sunnydale - which, as I can tell you, is not confidence inspiring seeing as it's on a Hellmouth and everything-"

"What does this have to do with us?" Buffy asked, interrupting.

"It's got nothing to do with you" Ren said simply to Buffy.

"I'm confused." Willow said, raising her hand.

"I meant it's got nothing to do with Buffy" Ren explained. She looked at Xander "It's to do with you."

Xander froze and confusion washed over his face "With me?" he said apprehensively.

"Yup" Ren replied "I get to baby-sit you Xander"

Xander stared at her "What?" Xander asked still confused "Have I done something?"

"Not as far as I know" Ren replied, shrugging.

"I don't get it ... and 'baby-sit'?" Xander looked Ren "I'm not three"

"It's just my term" Ren said, rolling her eyes "If you like, you can call me your bodyguard instead."

Xander got to his feet and started pacing about the room. "This is just nuts!" he exclaimed "Why do I need a 'bodyguard'? What-what if I don't *want* a bodyguard?" he asked angrily.

Ren got up and stood in front of Xander, stopping him pacing "You don't have choice Xander, I don't go until I'm told" she walked him back to the couch and sat him down "All I have to do is keep an eye on you, you know, watch your back. Things like that."

Buffy looked over at Xander. Although Ren had bought him back 100% he was looking unusually pale. She reached over and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"But why?" Xander said softly. He turned to Ren "This is too... I can't do... I *don't* want to do this now" he said getting up. He picked up his jacket and the remains of his shirt and looked at the others "I'm going home" He then turned back to Ren "We'll do this tomorrow."

Buffy and Willow got up as well "We'll walk with you" Buffy said. She looked at Ren as Xander and Willow walked to the door "I'm sure he'll be safe with me."

Ren met her gaze and gave her a small, too sweet, smile "Oh, I'm sure he's in good hands."

Buffy's brow creased at this remark and she turned from the demon "Bye Giles" she called as she followed the others out the door.

------------------------

Giles and Ren looked at each other, waiting for one of them to break the silence.

"I didn't recognise you" Giles said first "Your hair is um... very different"

Ren smiled and fingered her red locks "Yeah, it's a product of my last job. Decided to keep it for a while" she paused "You look good. Older, but good."

Giles smiled "It's been..."

"Too long" Ren smiled, pausing before continuing "Quite a Slayer you've got yourself."

Giles looked at the floor "Buffy's not my Slayer anymore" he said sadly. Giles looked back up at Ren "I got fired"

"I know" she said "But it's about time someone stood up to the Council about that test. You lose too many Slayers that way."

"You seem to know an awful lot Ren" Giles gave her a questioning look.

"Like I said, they gave me a brief history of Xander. That included a run down all your little escapades over the past few years" she paused then smiled sadly at Giles "I'm sorry you lost someone."

Giles met her gaze "Thank you" he paused "What about you Ren? Are you still, um... freelancing?"

Ren shrugged "It pays well."

"What about this 'Powers' work?" Giles said carefully, watching Ren "How did you get into it?"

Ren chuckled "Oooh subtle." She smiled. "To cut a long story short Rupert, I got talked into it. I was not at my best and I didn't read the small print. Now," Ren said, "Why don't we just cut to the chase"

Giles gave a small smile "You scared him" he told Ren, "You hardly went about it the right way."

"And what way is the right way pray tell?" Ren shot back. " I wasn't even supposed to make contact with him yet. All I had to do was just take a back seat, you know, just stay in the background and make sure he doesn't get himself into a whole shit load of trouble." She sighed. "I *really* got off to a good start didn't I?"

Giles frowned "So, you may have just been here for tonight?"

Ren shrugged "Maybe. They let me know fairly quickly when the job is over." She saw Giles give a little smile and continued "But, I'm sorry to say," she carried on "I got the impression that the 'looking after' was for a longer period than four days"

Giles rubbed his forehead "So you may not be finished here then?" 

"Got it it one". Ren sighed. "I'm also a little confused why I'm here if the Slayer's here."

"Maybe they feel that Buffy has enough to deal with."

"Yeah, but she's already been doing the job."

"Her job is not to look after Xander" Giles pointed out.

"Could've fooled me" Ren muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind. The point is, the PTB must have a reason for me to be here as well as Buffy" Ren grabbed her black, denim jacket and started to get up.

Giles turned to look at her "But why Xander?"

Ren shrugged. "Why not?"

"But he's only, well mortal. He's a normal child."

"He's not a child."

"Ren..." Giles said, going over to her "I know... but still he's only...."

"The Powers obviously know what they're doing" she interrupted, looking Giles in the eye "And you obviously don't know him as well as you'd like to think" Ren then gave him a small smile and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go talk to him"

"He said to leave it until tomorrow" Giles reminded her as she opened the door.

Ren turned as she stood in the doorway and pointed to his clock "It is tomorrow"

"I don't think this is a good idea...." Giles called after her, but she'd already gone.

-------------------

After Buffy and Willow had left, well after he had made them go, Xander took off his coat and sank down on to his bed.

He twisted his neck so he could examine his arm. He's seen some pretty freaky stuff in his time and watching your own arm heal itself before your very eyes had to be up high on the freaky chart. He touched his skin where the scar should have been. "Well she certainly did a good job" he said to himself quietly.

Xander sighed and lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling //Interesting day, Xander// He thought back to earlier that evening and told himself that was the last hunting expedition that he went on for a while. //I guess it was lucky that Ren was there really// He'd barely registered anything that had happened after they had got him to Giles //After nearly dying I think I'm allowed// As for Ren, well he thought he'd dreamed it when he saw her standing over him after dragging him away from the fight. The redheaded demon had an air about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. //Certainly didn't look like any demon I've seen. Maybe she's got a vampire type deal going on and if you really piss her off she grows horns or something// He closed his eyes and told himself not to think about what she had said //Too much, too soon. *Way* too much//.

Half an hour later after a restless sleep, a knocking at his door interrupted him. He groaned and stayed where he was, hoping his visitor would lose interest. He was wrong. Xander gave a frustrated sigh, checked he was clothed, rolled out of his bed and shuffled to his door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Ren" came the voice from the other side.

Xander groaned. "Go away."

"No."

Xander gave another frustrated sigh and pulled open the door. "Please can we do this tomorrow?" he pleaded. "I want to sleep. I *need* to sleep"

"This won't take long" Ren told him. "At least I hope it won't."

"You're right it won't because you're not coming..." he stopped as Ren pushed past him "...in" he shut the door and turned to face her, giving her an annoyed look.

"Bloody hell, this place is a pit" Ren commented, her beautiful features scrunching in disgust "Makes my place look like a palace". She looked at the floor. "Nice attempt at modern art with dirty laundry."

Xander kicked his clothes under his bed "I thought you British were supposed to be polite"

Ren grinned "I don't do polite. I'm a *demon*" she paused "Well sort of. Come to mention it, I don't think I'm entitled to a nationality anymore. I'll have to look into that."

Xander sat back down on his bed, looking at Ren impatiently "You wanted to talk." he said "Talk and make it quick."

Ren sat down next to him "I'm sorry I freaked you out." She paused. "It really wasn't my intention. I just forget sometimes that everyone isn't, well...me really."

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and just gave her a blank look.

"I'm trying to apologise here" Ren said "Come on, I saved your life. Cut me some slack, OK?"

"Gee thanks for the guilt trip" Xander said, not hiding the sarcasm.

Ren sighed "OK, so I kinda sprung this whole thing on ya. *My* *bad*"

Xander could help but smile at her exasperated expression "OK, thank you for saving my life. You're also forgiven."

"Wow, you sound like you really mean it any everything" she replied dryly.

"Hey, I've just been told that I've been designated a demon bodyguard by some almighty power. I think I'm justified in being a little-" Xander broke off "Look can you just tell me what this is all about?" he asked.

Ren was silent for a few moments before answering. "I've just had this conversation with Rupert" she told him "And I'm going to tell you what I told him. The fact of the matter is Xander, I don't know myself. They haven't told me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Obviously they have their reasons and..." Ren saw the look Xander gave her "...and this really isn't helping is it?" she finished and Xander shook his head.

"How do you know that you weren't just here to save me tonight?" he asked.

"Well, that I can answer and apparently I wasn't" Ren replied "On the way over here I got in touch with my 'Higher Contact' and according to her tonight was just, and I quote - "an unforeseen incident". I was told to stay put until further notice" she paused, seeing another question forming in his eyes "What?" Ren asked.

Xander looked as if he didn't want to ask her. Ren gave him an encouraging smile and Xander took a deep breath. "Well, it's just that Buffy kinda always looked out for us before. Don't they think she can do it?" he asked, not sure of Ren's reaction.

"Well, I've thought about that as well and I think me being here is just them making extra sure nothing's going to happen to you. Or maybe it's because it involves Buffy and they feel that she's not going to be in a position to actually do what they've sent me here to do" she paused "Or something like that."

"Or something like that?" Xander repeated apprehensively

"Listen Xander, I've done jobs like this before. Ninety-nine percent of the time *it* *is* just making sure someone gets to the right place at the right time or saying something to some one at a certain moment" she said, giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"So it could be that simple?" Xander said hopefully.

Ren nodded "That simple."

Xander sighed "I still don't know about the 'why' though."

"Well why not?"

Xander frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Xander, I know everything you've done since you met Buffy. You've saved her life and contributed to saving many others" Ren put her hand on his shoulder again "I know everything you've done over the past couple of years. *Everything*". Ren saw Xander look at the floor "Xander, you should never put yourself down," she added "Never."

Xander was silent for a few moments then raised his head and gave her a small smile "So... how does this 'bodyguard' thing work then?"

Ren smiled. "I knew you'd come around."

"I don't really have a choice" Xander pointed out.

"Well, no, you don't" Ren smiled again. "But it's always nice to know that you're appreciated."

"What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything" she replied, "You just keep doing what you have been doing, although, you could tone it down a bit, like going on less patrols with Buffy. Other than that" she continued "You'll be fine. But just don't think that because I'm here you can go leaping into the fray left, right and centre. It doesn't work like that."

"Where will you be?" he asked.

"Around" she gave Xander another grin "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there."

"So you're gonna follow me about everywhere?"

"You make it sound like I'm gonna be stalking you" Ren said, rolling her eyes.

"You are" Xander arched an eyebrow.

"Good point" Ren pointed a finger at him briefly. "But to answer your question, I'll mainly be about when you do go patrolling with Buffy and other times when you go out. It is such a good job I don't need to sleep" Ren added as she opened the door "Oh and don't try sneaking out on me" she warned "It won't help either of us"

"OK. I promise. No sneaking."

"Good. Bye Xander" she said turning to leave "Nice doing business with you" he heard her say before the door finally closed behind her.

------------------------

Across town, Buffy was laying in her bed trying process the evening events. She and Willow hadn't spoken much about it since leaving Xander's due to Willow being tired from her two bouts of spellcasting that evening, and as soon as they had got back to their dorm room Willow had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit her pillow.

On the one hand Buffy was happy that Xander had someone else to look out for him, but on the other hand she was miffed because obviously 'they' didn't seem to think she wasn't up to the job. Not that her job was to protect Xander necessarily, but she was pretty sure he did come under the 'whole of mankind' bit in her job description.

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes //So long as nothing happens to him, I'm sure I can live with it// she thought as she finally fell asleep.

------------------------

__

(One Week Later)

Buffy and Willow were sitting in the cafeteria on campus. Willow watched Buffy play with her food and frowned. She couldn't help but notice that Buffy had been a little, well, different during the last week that had passed since Xander had been hurt. At first Willow had put it down to just general wigginess that Xander was so close to dying, a wigginess Willow had also had. But now she thought there was something else as well.

"Buffy?" Willow tried to get her friend's attention. Getting no response she tried again "Buffy?"

"Huh? What?" Buffy snapped out of her reverie.

"Where were you?" Willow smiled "Was it any place nice?"

"Huh? I mean no ... I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Buffy started playing with her food again. "Just things."

"Ahh, 'things'. I know them well" Willow smiled "Y'know, you've been on another planet these last few days. What's up Buffy?"

Buffy sighed and put down her fork. "It's just this whole thing with Xander." 

"But he told us what Ren said."

"Oh, I know that" Buffy said. "And Xander said he's got used to it and everything-."

"I feel a 'but' coming" Willow said.

Buffy gave her a small smile "*But* it kinda makes me feel, well ... weird, I guess" she looked at Willow "Does this make sense?"

"Well, kinda" Willow replied "But then, on the other hand, uh ... no"

"*That* makes a lot of sense Will"

"No. What I mean is that Xander said that Ren explained about how it could be just something simple."

"Or it could be something big Will. Little Miss Aurora Demon wasn't brought all the way here for nothing" Buffy frowned slightly.

"You're not liking her much are you?" Willow asked, noticing Buffy's look as she had just spoken "Giles said she was an OK demon."

"I guess. But I didn't like the way she just came in and took charge" Buffy said, suddenly looking at her watch and then gathering her things. "I've got to go" she shot an apologetic smile at Willow as she got up from the table.

"Sure" Willow replied "I'll see you later, OK?".

Buffy nodded and took off. Willow shook her head chuckled as Buffy left. "Man, Buffy," Willow muttered, claiming a fry off Buffy's plate. "Anyone would think you're jealous."

------------------------

After leaving Willow in the cafeteria, Buffy began walking aimlessly around the campus, a little lost in her thoughts. She didn't want to ask herself why she had left her friend so abruptly.

Suddenly Buffy sensed someone following her. She changed direction and headed towards a more secluded area of the campus leading her stalker away from other people and hopefully giving Buffy a chance for confrontation. When she heard a small chuckle behind her, Buffy stopped and turned around, readied in fighting stance.

"You're good" her follower grinned "Not a lot of people ever hear me."

"Well *I'm* the best," Buffy said as she strolled over to Ren "Did you want something? Or are you just following me for fun?"

"A little of both actually" Ren indicated a nearby bench "Let's sit"

"OK" Buffy said and they both took a seat. "What's up?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you" Ren replied. She saw Buffy's 'Huh?' look. "What I mean is" she explained "I've been trying to get info out of the PTB but they aren't saying anything about why I've got to watch out for Xander. I just thought you might know of something that could be, I don't know, on the horizon or something that might be a reason"

Buffy paused, thinking. "I can't think of anything" she said after a moment "I really wish I could". //Because I don't want you here a moment longer than absolutely necessary//.

"Damn!" Ren swore loudly taking Buffy aback "They've never held out on me before. Usually they're very forthcoming with the details. Usually with stuff I *really* don't *want* to know" She got up and began pacing infront of Buffy "What the hell are they playing at?". Ren ran her hands over her hair. "Man this blows" she stated "And I thought I got sucky jobs with the Watcher's Council" she muttered.

"You work for the Council?" Buffy asked, slightly surprised. "Giles didn't mention that."

Ren looked at Buffy as if just remembering she was there "Huh? Oh, no. I just do the occasional job here and there. Although *officially* I never had dealings with them" Ren then gave Buffy a wary look "What exactly did Rupert tell you about me?"

"Just that you're one of the good guys" Buffy frowned "Why? Did he miss something out? 'Cos if I find out you're not one of the good guys ..." Buffy trailed off when she remembered the little amount she'd researched about Ren's type of demon, and broad daylight with no weapons was not a good situation to make big threats "Well" Buffy continued "We'd have to have words"

Ren just looked at her "I *am* one of the of the good guys. Well, good demons. Actually I think that's kind of an oxymoron" she paused "And 'have words'?" she gave Buffy an incredulous look.

Buffy ignored her tone "Aren't you supposed to be looking out for Xander?" she gave the woman an accusing look.

"He's with Rupert. I'm on my way there now actually" Ren smiled a little too sweetly "You wanna tag along?" she asked.

"I don't *tag* along anywhere" Buffy said walking away from Ren "But you can come with me" she said over her shoulder. But Ren had moved, and far too quickly for Buffy's liking, to Buffy's side. Buffy muttered something under her breath and the two walked in silence to Giles. 

------------------------

__

(A little while later)

Giles stood in his kitchen making drinks. He cast a look into the other room where Xander, Ren and Buffy sat. He'd noticed some tension between Buffy and Ren since they'd arrived. Xander hadn't obviously though. Giles rolled his eyes when he saw Xander trying not to be too obvious that he was looking at the redheaded demon.

Giles coughed, breaking the silence as he brought through the tray of drinks and set it down "So Xander how are you finding your, uh ... situation so far?" he asked, taking a seat next to Buffy.

"Weird, but OK" Xander said, "It's only been a week though. It's going to take a little while to get used to it" Xander turned to Ren "Is there any word as to why you're here for me yet?". He sighed when Ren shook her head "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Hard to say," Ren said, nursing her coffee "I'm gonna keep trying to find out though. I mean-"

"Good" Buffy interjected "Cos I'd hate to think that instead of actually doing that, you're sitting here drinking coffee"

Xander and Giles looked at Buffy with surprise; Ren just looked amused.

"Buffy-" Giles started.

"No, she's right Rupert" Ren said getting up "Come on Xander. You can come back with me and help me make some phone calls" Ren looked pointedly at Buffy "That way I can do two things at once" Ren gestured to Xander to get up and he eagerly followed Ren to the door.

Xander turned to Buffy and Giles as Ren walked on "Guess I'll see you later at the Bronze then?" he asked.

"If she'll let you out to play" Buffy said, then seeing Xander's pained look, she smiled. "Sure." Although her smile faded when Xander turned from her and rushed after Ren.

------------------------

Ren waited for Xander to catch up to her up to her. "If she's gonna be pissy the whole time" she said to him as they walked, "It'll make this job a whole lot harder if we eventually have to work together."

"She's usually not like that" Xander said.

"Yeah, well-" Ren cast a sidelong glance at Xander while they walked "What did she say to you after I'd left?"

"Nothing. Just that we'd meet at the Bronze later" He paused when he saw Ren raise an eyebrow "Oh, please don't tell me I have to get your permission to go."

"No, you go." Ren said unenthusiastically. "Have fun." 

"Gee thanks mom" Xander said sarcastically, then he paused "Hey wait a minute, you're going to be there anyway aren't you?"

Ren shrugged and smiled. "Like I said before 'You go, I go'. Oh come on" Ren continued "It's not like I'm going to be hovering over your shoulder. Remember, I can lurk. I'm very good at it."

Xander started walking again and Ren fell into step beside him. "You might as well be hovering over my shoulder" he complained.

"Oh yeah, like spending my evening surrounded by a load of horny teenagers is gonna be fun"

"Hey! We're not *all* horny teenagers" Xander said indignantly.

"Oh please Xander. You're telling me that if you and some girl got all hot and bothered you'd be the perfect gentleman?"

"I most certainly would" Xander answered hesitantly.

"Would not" Ren shot back with a smirk.

"Would too."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Wow, you know, you're really mature for a demon" Xander said.

"I happen to think it's good to relate to your inner child once in a while" Ren turned to grin at Xander "Makes life more fun." 

"Exactly how much 'life' have you had?"

"It's rude to ask a lady her age. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

"I wasn't one for book learnin', plus you're not *technically* a lady" Xander grinned at her "Come on tell me"

"Well, I'm younger than your last girlfriend."

"That hardly narrows it down."

Ren gave a small sigh "If you must know I'm 202. Happy now?"

"Yup. And if it's any consolation you don't look a day over 190"

Ren batted his arm "Gee thanks. Come on, my apartment is this way" she said, slinging an arm around Xander's shoulder as they continued to walk.

------------------------

"Is she always like that?" Buffy asked Giles as Ren and Xander left.

"Like what?" Giles asked sipping his tea.

"You know. Bitchy."

Giles put his tea down "As I seem to recall Buffy, you were the one being bit-, um... less than pleasant"

"I was not" Buffy said indignantly.

Giles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Buffy I can understand you being jealous-."

"Excuse me?!" 

//Poor choice of words Rupert// Giles sighed again "What I mean is Buffy, I can understand you being..." he paused "*Upset* that these Powers chose to have someone else other than you to protect Xander for whatever reason they have"

"I am not upset."

Giles shot a knowing look at her as he got up.

"OK, maybe I *am* a little upset" she conceded as Giles headed into the kitchen, "But I am not *jealous*". Buffy began picking at a frayed seam on her top "So she gets to spend all her time with Xander" she continued "That's not something you'd expect me to get jealous about is it?"

"No, I guess not" Giles said from the kitchen.

"No" she whispered softly to herself "Nothing for me to get jealous about."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Breaking the Rules

Chapter Two

Written by Joanne W

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Later that evening)

It took Xander about ten minutes before he spotted Willow and Buffy inside the Bronze. He grinned as he made his way over to them. "Greetings ladies" he said cheerfully, squeezing in between them on the couch. "And how are we tonight?"

"We is fine," Buffy said replied, smiling, then glanced around the club "Where's your shadow?"

"*Ren* is here" Xander informed her. "Somewhere. Lurking."

"Doesn't it feel weird?" Willow asked, taking a sip of her soda "Knowing that someone's watching you?"

"Eh, I don't think she's watching me per se" Xander stated "More like she's just keeping an eye out for trouble."

"Did you two have any luck earlier finding out why she's here?" Willow asked.

"Nope. We kinda lucked out" Xander replied. "Her contact told her to stop contacting them."

"So what do you do now?" Buffy asked, frowning. "Just wait?"

"Looks like." Xander shrugged "She's just gotta wait until they tell her something. I guess we just try and carry on as normal. Well, as normal as you can get in Sunnydale anyway" Xander grinned "So are we gonna sit and mooch about here all night or are we shakin' our booty?"

"Oh, I'm all up for shakin' my booty," Buffy smiled "Unfortunately the dance floor is a tad inaccessible at the moment" she nodded towards the crowds infront of the stage. "I really don't want to be getting down to the beat under someone's armpit."

"It's not tempting is it?" Willow agreed "Looks like we just sit here tapping our feet."

"OK, while you two are doing that I'll go use my Slayer strength to get through the crowds to get myself a drink. Either of you want anything?" Buffy asked the other two and they both nodded. Buffy got up and headed towards the throng of people blocking the bar.

About ten minutes later Buffy emerged from the crowd to find Willow and Xander gone from their seats. She glanced around and finally spotted Xander leaning against one of the pillars; he appeared to be people watching. 

Buffy smiled to herself. It was nice to see Xander just standing there, just doing nothing. She had been more than a little disturbed that that night a week ago she could have been watching him die, and that there wouldn't have been anything she could have done about it. No, she thought, it was good to see him just *there*. Really good.

She quickly averted her eyes when she realised she had started to stare and before Willow, who had just appeared next to Xander, noticed as well. Buffy didn't really want to have a conversation with her friend as to why she was casting admiring glances at Xander. She didn't think her answer of "Oh, it's because I have a crush on him" would be the one Willow would be expecting.

Yes, she could admit it now. She, Buffy Summers, Chosen One and Slayer Extraordinaire had a crush on one of her best friends. Pathetic.

Buffy knew when it had started. The very beginning of her freshman year at UC Sunnydale. He had to go and say something sweet like that. There she'd been, feeling all depressed about, well, everything, and he had to go and call her his hero. One of the nicest things anyone had called her. 

Then of course along with that he had to provide her with hints about his risqué summer job. Because of that she had some very interesting dreams over the next few weeks.

She could then see Willow asking "What about Parker?" To which she would say "You're supposed to be the psych student work it out. I was suppressing my feelings! Come on, did you not notice how similar they look?" OK, so the Parker thing had turned out badly. Obviously trying to suppress feelings was not the way to go.

The fact that she already disliked Anya gave her a good reason to be bitchy about her. Buffy smiled to herself //Well at least Anya isn't in the picture anymore//. Then Buffy frowned //But then again, neither am I// Buffy sighed then allowed herself a quick admiring look at Xander before she headed over.

Xander grinned as he took his drink from her "Thought I was gonna have to come in and rescue ya"

"I had the situation under control" Buffy grinned back, a little voice in the back of her mind whispered //I wouldn't mind being rescued though//. Buffy gave herself a mental slap //Stop that! Now is not the time and place. OK, focus//. "Why don't we have seats anymore?" she asked.

"Willow went to the bathroom and I had a bad time trying to hold onto the seats all by myself" he nodded to the crowd that now occupied their previous position "I was out-numbered. Somehow I don't think telling them that I knew the Slayer and that she'd kick their asses when she got back would have gone down well"

"Probably not. But I would have kicked their asses... what?" she said seeing Xander's attention wander. She turned around to see the cause and inwardly seethed //Of course *she* had to show up, it's bad enough she's here doing a job I'm well qualified to do. Now she has to get Xander all gooey-eyed over her ... and what on earth is she wearing?! God, if she so much as *sneezes* she'll fall out of it// Buffy tried not to glare at Ren.

"Hey, look it's my bodyguard" Xander's face lit up as he too had noticed the skimpiness of Ren's outfit - a short black, scoop necked, strapless dress that clung in all the right places and on her feet she wore knee high, black leather, high heeled boots. Xander tried to remember to keep his focus above her shoulders. "Thought you were gonna be lurking tonight" Xander continued. "Get bored?"

Ren grinned "Actually it's been more fun than I thought it was gonna be" she paused "You should hear some of the things I've heard when I've been mind reading"

Buffy went pale and Xander went pink and both shifted uncomfortably. Ren smirked "I love doing that" she said laughing "Gives you a good idea as to whether someone was having bad thoughts and" she turned to speak to Willow "Judging by the look on both their faces, I'm glad I can't actually manage that particular skill"

//Yeah, I bet you can't// Buffy shot a frosty look at Ren.

"So you can't actually... OK, that's not funny" Xander said.

"I thought you were going to be 'lurking' tonight" Willow said and indicated Ren's outfit "You changed your mind I see"

"I'm not *definitely* not complaining" Xander said.

"You spoke out loud Xander" Buffy said frowning and Xander went pink again.

Ren appeared not to take any notice. "It's pretty packed in here," she said to Buffy "Could be a vamp pick-n-mix."

Buffy glanced quickly about before settling her gaze back on Ren. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Me? Sorry, but you're the Slayer. I don't do vampires" Ren stood by Xander's side "I've got my own work to do here"

Buffy fought the urge to give her black eye. "Fine" Buffy said, composing herself "Guess you'll be taking him home now then, huh?"

"We don't have to go do we?" Xander whined.

Ren looked at Buffy as she spoke to Xander. "Of course not" She then turned to Xander "I don't know how I'll be able to contain myself through all the fun" she finished dryly.

"Oh sure it'll be fun" Xander said cheerily "We'll dance. Come on" Xander pulled her towards the dancefloor.

"OK" Ren mumbled reluctantly, following him "But if anyone stands on my feet, I'm severely injuring them."

Willow frowned when she saw Buffy literally using her eyes to shoot daggers at the back of Ren's head as the couple left. "What is it?" Willow asked Buffy.

Buffy turned and looked into her friends concerned eyes. "Nothing" Buffy lied.

------------------------

Xander was wondering if he had done the right thing in getting Ren to dance. It wasn't that she couldn't, far from it. It was just that she gave off some kind of vibe that made everyone dancing around them move away from them. It was slightly intimidating.

"Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that you should leave Buffy to deal with any vampires that might stroll in?"

"Sure, why not? She's a good Slayer" Ren replied, placing her arms around his next as the music changed to a slower beat.

Xander automatically slid his arms around her waist and gave Ren a puzzled look "Really?" 

Ren raised an eyebrow "You don't think she's a good Slayer?"

"What? Oh no, no" Xander said quickly "I just didn't think *you* thought she was good"

"She's more than good" Ren stated "I'm just not that fond of her."

"Why?"

"Well for a start she's not exactly been pleasant to me, has she?"

Xander was silent. He'd picked up on the tenseness between Buffy and Ren, but didn't have much of a clue why.

"It wasn't supposed to be a stumper," Ren said, noting Xander's silence "It doesn't matter anyway" she continued "*You're* my priority"

"If we can ever find out why" Xander said quietly.

"You know I'm trying, don't you?" Ren replied, smiling softly.

"I know. I just don't like not knowing."

"You and me both Xander. You and me both" Ren sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Xander swallowed a little nervously //Okay, this is a little closer than I was expecting. Try not to look like you're enjoying it too much. Try not to smell her hair because it smells like strawberries. Damn. OK, just stay focused Xander. Try to remember you've only just broken up with Anya. Try not to let you hand slip down any lower on her back…//. 

Xander cleared his throat. "So tell me, uh, do you dance with all the people you're sworn to protect?" he asked as coolly as possible.

"Hmm?" Ren said into his shoulder "Sorry, it's just been a really long day" she looked back up at him. "Need to relax and unwind."

"T-that's OK, I quite like the envious stares I'm getting from some of the guys."

Ren laughed "Like I said before. Horny teenagers'."

"Well, yeah. But I'd like you to remember I totally disassociated myself from that stereotype" he added quickly.

Ren laughed again "Bet they wouldn't be giving you envious stares if they knew who I really was" Ren looked over to whom Xander was talking about "Well, maybe that weird looking guy over there. I always get lumbered with the odd ones."

"Hey, I'm dancing with you" Xander said slightly wounded //And I don't mind at all//

"Yeah, but your last girlfriend was over twice my age" Ren replied "You're hardly 'Joe Normal' Mr-Inca-Mummy"

"How many times do I have to say I didn't *know* she was a mummy?"

Ren saw the pained looked on his face and burst out laughing.

------------------------

Buffy was trying to listen to Willow, really she was. But every so often she kept stealing glances towards Ren and Xander. It may be only a crush she had on her friend but that didn't mean she couldn't get jealous.

"Buffy are you listening to me?"

"Sure I am" Buffy said, pointedly meeting Willow's gaze.

"What was I saying then?"

"Um... you were saying about Amy."

"Nice save."

"I was listening" Buffy protested

"Really? 'Cos I thought you were more interested in Xander and Ren"

"I am not. I just-" She stopped when she saw Willow wasn't buying it. "Well, how is she supposed to protect him from any evil wearing a dress that's little more than a handkerchief, huh?"

"OK, I admit there's not a lot to it." Willow agreed. "But I seem to remember you fighting vamps in similar outfits."

"Yes, but ... but mine were less slutty"

"It's not that slu-"

"I mean look at her laughing at what he says. He's not that funny."

"Buff-"

"Look at her draping herself all over him, huh?" Buffy continued her voice beginning to rise "It's hardly the act of someone who's been given a responsible position."

"Well she-"

"Are we supposed to be happy that Xander's welfare is being looked after by a raving demon nympho?"

"Buffy, what-"

"Maybe I should complain. Do you think there's a PTB complaints department?"

"Buffy-" Willow tried again then noticed Buffy's gaze had switched from Xander to a couple in the corner.

"Great" Buffy huffed. "To make my night even better I now have to go kill some vampires" she paused "Actually it *will* make my night better. I could do with some good old-fashioned violence. Back in a couple of minutes Will."

Willow watched Buffy leave, a puzzled look crossed her face //What the hell just happened? And what did that person I was just sitting with do with Buffy?//

Buffy meanwhile was having thoughts of her own. As she watched Xander and Ren dance, her heart literally twinged. //Jealousy? - definitely. More than a crush? - Probably//

------------------------

__

(A month later)

Xander glanced over the top of his book towards Giles' kitchen where Ren stood in conversation with their host. He became slightly transfixed as he watched Ren run her hands through her newly cropped hair. He had liked the red, but the new blue/black shoulder length style suited her better he thought. Xander 's eyes began to follow what curves of her body he could see. //This is not good Xander// he scolded himself //You can't go getting infatuated with her// He sighed inwardly when Ren giggled at something Giles said //Too late//. 

Willow tossed aside yet another of Giles' books and sighed as she picked up the next one of his shelf. A demon had attacked Buffy while she had been at Joyce's the previous night. It was proving difficult to research since Buffy had stayed with her mother who had got in the middle of the fight and had been injured, and the only clues Buffy had given them were "really gross", "two horns with spirally bits" and "a need to make a dental appointment". Therefore Willow, Xander, Ren and Giles were compiling possibilities to run past Buffy later that night.

Willow glanced over at Xander to see how he was fairing and rolled her eyes when she saw he was paying more attention to Ren, who was in conversation with Giles in his kitchen. Willow had seen that look in Xander's eyes before. It was the same look he had had for Buffy those few years ago and he'd been wearing it for Ren for the past month and a bit now. 

At first Willow had thought Xander would be angry about being under protection, knowing how often he protested that he could take care of himself. Looking at him now, Willow knew exactly why she'd been wrong. //Obviously the amount of time he has for Ren just shows me why. But then again, he's a guy and she's ... well, stunning. I don't need to do the math//.

Willow looked across at Ren who seemed unaware of Xander's attentions //Maybe I should say something to her. It can't be good practice trying to protect someone if they had a crush on you. Especially if you don't know what you're protecting them from//.

She watched Xander quickly return his gaze to the book on his lap when Ren and Giles exited the kitchen. Giles picked up another book and showed Ren something inside it, but the demon just shrugged and went to get another book from Giles' collection.

Giles had Willow that Ren was frustrated because she still hadn't had word about her 'mission' here, apart from that she had to keep Xander safe. Therefore Ren had become an unofficial member of the Scooby gang since she'd arrived. Not that it had been all fun and games. Buffy and Ren only spoke to each other when it was necessary or to argue. Giles was obviously sometimes torn between his old friend and his former pupil. Xander had spent most of his time with Ren or at least tried to. He hardly went on patrol anymore. Willow figured it was because he then got to stay with Ren, alone. 

Willow had mentioned to Buffy about Xander's affection for Ren and had been surprised at Buffy's reaction. She'd expected Buffy to at least laugh and acknowledge it as a typical Xander thing to do. Instead she got to hear exactly what Buffy thought of Ren, again, and that Xander was too good for her. After that last remark Buffy had refused to say anymore on the subject.

Willow couldn't see why Buffy disliked Ren. She liked Ren. She'd helped Willow with a couple of spells and had also given her pointers with a few Wiccan areas that she was having problems with. There wasn't anything that she could find to substantiate Buffy's colourful language about her. 

Willow picked up another book and began thumbing through it. She got about halfway through it before Buffy arrived looking slightly the worse for wear. Her hair was mussed and she had a dressed wound on her left arm that hadn't been there previously.

"No need to look for the demon anymore" Buffy said wearily "It's dead."

"How?" Giles asked, getting up and ushering her into a chair. "When?"

Buffy ran her hands through her hair "It decided to pay me another Christmas visit" she replied "But this time I killed it"

"Are you sure?" Giles asked, sitting back down.

"I chopped its head off with a big ol' axe" Buffy said, "It seemed to do the trick"

"Is your mom OK?" Xander asked.

"Just cuts and bruises" Buffy replied, giving him a small smile "She'll be fine. I got the rough end of the deal," she said holding up her arm "The thing had nasty teeth"

"Maybe we should try and find out what type of demon it was for future reference" Ren suggested.

"Why?" Buffy said giving Ren an annoyed look.

Ren ignored her tone. "It's just, there may be an easier way to kill one, like calling it names or something."

"I *like* decapitation" Buffy said, staring evenly at Ren "I *like* chopping off demons heads"

Ren met Buffy's stare then shook her head. "Fine. Do what you want" she paused, looking back her book "Just don't come crying to me when one decides to grow *another* bloody head" she muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't be asking you for help. I wouldn't like to compromise your position here" Buffy said, her voiced edged with sarcasm.

"Well thank you for your consideration Buffy" Ren replied, matching Buffy's tone "I'm sure you wouldn't like to compromise *my* position" she continued, receiving a glare in return.

Willow thought Giles looked as though he was going to intercede, but obviously changed his mind, visibly weighing up his chances of survival against these two women.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Giles said quickly and before anyone could answer he got up and retreated to the kitchen.

"I'll help" Willow offered, following just as quickly after him.

Xander stayed silent and seated but his eyes flicked warily between the two women. Buffy was gripping the arm of the chair so hard her knuckles were white and he could see Ren's jaw clench. He was quite surprised they hadn't resorted to physical violence. He had noticed several times recently that Buffy had checked herself to stop her fist from flying towards Ren, although he couldn't understand her hostility towards Ren. She kept denying it was because the PTB gave Ren the job of 'looking after him'. Buffy just kept saying "Its just something about her." Ren had tried to be friendly at first, but had given up, saying, "you can't be liked by everybody". Xander felt that was wrong. //What was not to like about Ren?// She was smart, funny, attractive. Xander sighed as he watched Ren get up and head into the kitchen //Very attractive//.

Buffy looked on a little sadly as Xander watched Ren leave her seat to join Giles before he followed after her. She sighed //Great. I get a crush on someone and they have to get a crush on someone else. Excellent timing Buffster//

Willow stopped behind Buffy, her eyes widened. Obviously Buffy hadn't noticed she'd spoken ever so slightly out loud. //Huh. Y'know that explains a hell of a lot// Willow thought, flashing back to the Bronze that night when they'd been watching Ren and Xander dance. //I thought I saw her looking at him before Ren showed//.

Willow sat back down and cast a quick glance at Buffy who was absently picking at the arm of Giles' chair. //And there was me thinking she was having her soul sucked out again//. A small smile passed on Willow's lips. //So Buffy likes Xander. Interesting//. She saw Buffy glance quickly at Xander talking to Ren and Buffy's frown when Ren giggled at something Xander said and put her hand on his arm. //I think it's best friend to the rescue time// Willow thought determinedly.

------------------------

Willow arrived at Giles' the next day just as Buffy was leaving. Well, she'd come in one door and heard the other door slam. The only other person around being Ren muttering obscenities, Willow had assumed it was Buffy who had exited.

Leaving the books she was returning on Giles' table, Willow headed after her friend. She didn't have to go far, finding Buffy sitting and visibly shaking on the steps outside Giles' building.

"Buffy?" Willow stood infront of her friend "I'm not going to ask if you're OK, 'cos obviously you're not" she paused "Can I sit?"

Buffy nodded and moved so Willow could sit next to her.

"What happened this time?" Willow asked softly.

"We had an argument."

"Not really a big surprise Buff. What was it about?"

"It doesn't matter" Buffy said quietly.

"It must have matt-"

"Just leave it Will" Buffy interrupted then gave her friend an apologetic look "I'm sorry. I-I can't talk about it right now" Buffy got up "I need to go hurt something really badly" she said walking away.

Willow took a deep breath //OK, now or never//

"I know why you don't like her" Willow called after her.

Buffy turned around "What? Willow I don't have time for-"

"I know why you don't like her" Willow repeated, walking over to her friend "It's because of Xander"

"What?" Buffy faltered "W-what do you mean?"

"You like Xander."

"Well of course I like Xander" Buffy said trying not to sound panicked.

"No, I mean you *like* Xander. Like I used to *like* Xander"

"Willow-" Buffy began

"I heard you say you did"

"What? When? I never said-"

Willow pressed on. "Yesterday, you said, 'Great. I get a crush on someone and they have to get a crush on someone else'" she paused "That's why you don't like her, because Xander's got a crush on her. You *like* him"

"I-I ... w-what? No I don't- ... Oh God" Buffy groaned and hung her head in defeat "I'm pathetic" she whined.

Willow smiled and ushered Buffy back to sit down on the steps "You're not pathetic" she reassured her.

"But I am" Buffy whined weakly again.

"No you're not. Because that would have made me pathetic, and I refuse to be pathetic" Willow said defiantly and Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"So" Willow looked at her friend fondly "Come on, tell me. Really. When did you begin to see him than more than your Xander-shaped friend?"

Buffy met Willow's eyes, glad she had someone to talk to. Willow gave her an encouraging smile and she smiled back.

"Do you remember back at the beginning of college..." Buffy began.

------------------------

__

(An hour later at the Espresso Pump)

"What are you going to do now?" Willow asked as she took a sip from her latte.

Buffy sighed "I don't plan on doing anything."

"But Buffy-"

"Willow" Buffy interrupted "It's just a simple crush."

"Yeah right" Willow scoffed.

"It is." 

"Buffy, you get all wiggy *every* time Ren's name is even mentioned...see, your eye just twitched" Willow took another sip of her drink "If Xander wasn't interested in her you wouldn't be doing that" she paused "Denial is not a good look for you Buffy"

"Willow-"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"What? Don't you dare!" Buffy hissed.

Willow grinned "Buffy and Xander sitting in a tree K-i-"

"Willow, stop it!" Buffy eyes darted around to see if anyone had heard her friend.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you having a thing for him."

"Willow, I'm warning you-"

Willow ignored her "Do you want me to set up a blind date? Well, blind for him anyway-"

"Don't you-"

"You two make a really cute couple."

Buffy hung her head "You're not going to give up, are you?" she groaned.

"Nope" Willow replied then took on a more serious tone "Buffy, I need something to do to take my mind off Oz. This is perfect."

Buffy lifted her head to look at her friend and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not laying a guilt trip on you" Willow continued "I need a project and you need a boyfriend or at least a date. We'll both be happy."

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do" Willow interrupted "You've become 'no-fun-Buffy' again."

"I'm fun!" Buffy protested

"But you'll be more fun when you're having smoochies with Xander" Willow paused and grinned "Trust me, you'll wanna have smoochies."

Buffy went slightly pink "I-"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Willow just slow down, OK?" she paused "Willow promise me you won't do or say anything."

Willow looked at her friend's earnest expression and sighed "OK, I promise" then she grinned again "But you really should have smoochies with him."

Buffy groaned and dropped her head onto the table //Next time, deny everything//

------------------------

(Later that evening)

As she headed back from patrol, Buffy absently twirled a stake between her fingers, ever alert for any danger that might happen her way, and also thinking about the conversation she had with Willow earlier. 

She'd made it as far as the campus grounds before she hit trouble. She had no problem taking out the vampires. As the last one crumbled to dust, she reached a decision.

------------------------

As soon as Buffy got back to her room she gently shook Willow's sleeping form "Willow wake up." 

"What?" Willow grumbled sleepily and tried to focus on her friend "What?"

"Willow" Buffy took a deep breath "You're on."

"Huh?" Willow looked confused then suddenly something clicked and she beamed sleepily "Knew you'd see sense." 

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Buffy said lying down on her bed.

"'Kay" Willow whispered and both girls fell into a happy sleep.

------------------------

__

(Next Morning)

"So you staked the vampire and suddenly knew you had to go for it with Xander?" Willow looked a little incredulously at Buffy who sat across from her on the bed.

"That's about it" Buffy replied.

"You're more complex than you look" Willow said and Buffy laughed.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny" Willow continued.

"I know. It's just this whole situation…"

"Weird?"

"We're discussing my attraction to Xander, Willow."

Willow just grinned.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Buffy said, smiling.

"You sound surprised."

"Well..." Buffy trailed off

"Whatever there was between me and Xander, well, it's not what it was" Willow said "I just want him to be happy and I think you two are what each other needs right now"

Buffy smiled "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We?"

"Willow you *have* to be supporto-gal. I can't do this by myself."

"Just teasing" Willow grinned "Of course I'll help" she paused "OK, we need a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yeah, you can't just throw yourself on him. You're gonna have to put in ground work"

"OK, I can do that" Buffy paused "How?"

"Let's see… OK, we're all going to that movie tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, wear that really low cut blue top you have...hey!" Willow ducked as Buffy threw her pillow at her.

"I need proper suggestions Will!"

Willow laughed "It was."

------------------------

__

(Later that evening in Xander's basement)

Willow crossed her arms over her chest. "You're cancelling on us?" she said to Xander, not hiding her annoyance.

"I'm sorry Will" Xander apologised "But I kinda already made plans with Ren."

"But we made plans for this movie trip last week!" Willow pointed out. 

Xander shifted uncomfortably under his friend's annoyed look "Can't we go tomorrow" he tried to compromise.

"It's the last night" Buffy stated, her tone matching Willow's look.

"I'm sorry" Xander apologised again "But Ren'll be here soon."

"I get it" Willow said "You'd rather spend an evening with *her*"

"Willow-" Xander began.

"Don't *Willow* me Xander" she interrupted "We've hardly seen you lately and when we do you're practically trying to sit on Ren's lap"

Xander stared at her, wide eyed. "I do not!" he protested.

"Oh come *on*" Willow rolled her eyes "You drool all over her whenever you think no-one's watching."

Xander went pink "I do not" he said, albeit less convincingly than before.

"OK, fine. You don't drool" Willow put her hands on her hips. "I hope you have fun *not* *drooling* over her tonight. Buffy and I are still going" she grabbed the arm of the usually quiet Buffy then turned back to Xander "I thought you had better taste Alexander Harris" she added before exiting.

------------------------

"OK, so our first attempt didn't go too well" Willow admitted as they walked towards the movie theatre.

"Willow, it *totally* *blew*"

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to cancel."

"I think it's a sign Will" Buffy said grimly.

"It's not a sign" Willow replied firmly.

"It is. It's a big, flashing neon sign with *arrows* pointing to it"

"Buffy get a grip."

"I'm making a mistake."

"No you're not!" Willow went pink when people in the street acknowledged her not so quiet outburst "We've been through this" she continued more quietly "It's not a mistake. It's a good thing. It's a happy thing. It's a good, happy Xander thing" she stopped walking and turned to Buffy "You agreed. You even wore the top I said to."

Buffy automatically crossed her arms infront of her chest "Fat lot of good it did me"

"Maybe you should have tugged it down more" Willow suggested.

"Willow! If I'd have tugged it down anymore I'd have been arrested for indecent exposure!" Buffy hissed.

"Details, details."

"Kind of an important one though" Buffy said pointedly.

"Buffy, I know it wasn't exactly an empowering female thing to do, but we needed something that would begin to take his mind off Ren and, if you hadn't noticed, that's rather a lot to take his mind off. Besides he'd never ignored your chest before."

"Yeah, but now I'll have to strip infront of him before he'd begin to lose interest in Ren, Will and don't you even think about suggesting *that*"

Willow sighed "OK. We had a set back, but now we have something to learn from."

"What?" Buffy was confused.

"We need a different approach."

"You don't say. OK, like what?"

"Hey, you're the one who likes him" Willow said, "Why do I have to think of everything?"

Buffy groaned and they continued on.

------------------------

"You know Ren" Xander said, brushing aside the beaded curtain as he entered the bar "When you suggested going out, I didn't think you meant going to Willy's."

"Think of it as a field trip" she said, "Rupert said that this guy knows more than he should about the things that go on around here. I figured I could see if he knows anything that'll help me find out about to my current attachment to you."

"So still no news then?"

"Not a whisper. But-"

"Hey" called the guy know as Willy from behind the bar "I don't want you in here" he indicated Xander, waving his towel.

Xander turned to Ren "Maybe we should go-."

Ren ignored him and walked up to the bar "What's your problem?" she said, not hiding her menacing tone.

"He's the Slayer's friend, that's the problem" Willy indicated the assortment of demons seated behind them "They don't like her much."

Ren turned around and took in their unfriendly looks "Well to tell you the truth neither do I. But," she turned back to Willy "That's not why we're here."

"There's a lot of them," Willy said pointedly, noticing the majority of the demons had begun to head over towards them "You'd better go. I hate clearing up the mess from dead people. Even p-pretty ones like you."

Ren didn't turn around but she did pull Xander closer to her. She gave Willy a small smile "Listen little man. I ain't people. I'm an Aurora demon" her smile became wider when she saw the look cross the bartender's face. Xander turned and saw the demons that had begun to advance retreat hastily back to their seats, some even left.

"Glad to see our reputation still goes before us" she said still smiling "Now. I want some information."

Xander let out the breath he'd been holding as Ren began to ask questions //I love powerful women// he thought and stayed unmoved by Ren's side.

------------------------

__

(Next evening at the Bronze)

Willow, Buffy and Xander had snagged a table and were currently sitting around it and chatting amicably, last night's crossed words forgotten. Except Willow wasn't paying much attention to Buffy and Xander's conversation, she was too busy in her own thoughts. She'd been thinking all day about what to do to help Buffy and she had come across a flaw. What if Buffy was only acting on these feelings now because of Xander's attachment to Ren? Buffy hadn't admitted it was more than a crush and Willow had been so happy and gung-ho yesterday and the day before about the fact she could help her friend, she had neglected to note that fact until later. 

//I can't just let her get involved with Xander for the wrong reasons//. Willow's gaze flickered between the Buffy and Xander. //It wouldn't be fair to either of them//. She sighed inwardly //I'm going to have to talk with her. Find out how she really feels before I let it go any further//

"So what did you and Ren" Buffy tried to say the name without venom "do last night that caused you to miss our movie?"

"We went on a field trip" Xander replied, shooting a quick glance at Ren who had just walked in.

Buffy raised an eyebrow "A field trip?" she looked at Willow who had tuned back into the conversation "He blew us off for something he would have to do a report on?"

Xander made a face "We went to Willy's to see if he knew anything about any big badness brewing on the horizon."

"And did he?" Willow asked.

"Seems a bit of a long shot if you ask me," Buffy added.

"It was" Ren said sitting down "He didn't have anything interesting to say apart from how a lot of demons were making noise about those soldier boys"

"How did you know he was telling you everything?" Buffy asked Ren, trying not to glare.

"I was very persuasive" Ren replied.

"She scared them good" he continued "Very impressive."

"Them?" Willow asked puzzled.

"There were a handful of demons in there as well" Xander explained "She just told them she was an Aurora demon and they left".

Ren shrugged "I'm not popular."

//No you're not// Buffy had to try hard to stop herself from saying it out loud.

"Why did they leave?" Willow asked.

"She smells" Buffy explained, trying not to sound amused, seeing Willow's look she continued "If she's attacked by a demon and a wound is created it gives off a kind of noxious gas. It's paralysing and sometimes deadly in some cases for different types of demon" Buffy saw Willow and Xander's slightly amazed looks "What? I can be research girl."

"What about vampires?" Willow asked, "They don't breathe. Therefore no reaction to gas."

Ren shrugged again "Just try and stake them with whatever's handy. Of course vampire slaying isn't my job though."

Buffy tried not to scowl and Xander continued to try not to look at Ren.

------------------------

__

(Later that night)

"OK so that didn't work either" Buffy said as she and Willow walked through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries "But it's still early days. We have to expect a few problems. Well, not problems in the plural sense" Buffy continued, not realising Willow hadn't responded. "We have *one* problem and that's Ren. I mean-"

"Buffy I think we need to have the talk" Willow interrupted her friend.

Buffy gave Willow a confused look "The talk?" she repeated.

Willow sighed again "You know *the* talk" she indicated some crypt steps "Sit"

Buffy obeyed her friend and they both sat down.

"OK" Willow started "I know we talked yesterday and the day before about your feelings and such. But" she paused "That was just fluffy, girly chat. You said you were attracted to Xander but you didn't admit it was more than a crush."

"I did" Buffy protested weakly

"You didn't" Willow argued "I want to know how you really feel. I'm not going to help you unless I know why you're really after Xander."

"Willow-"

"Let me finish. I know you said you liked him since he was sweet to you, calling you his hero and all that, but I'm getting the feeling that some of the reason you want to go after him now is because of Ren"

"What?"

"It's like you've decided that if you can't have the guts to tell him about these fuzzy feelings you've been having towards him, then no other woman is allowed to go near him. You were, well, unpleasant to Anya and granted there were other reasons behind that" Willow added "And, y'know, don't even get me *started* on how you've been to Ren"

Buffy looked at the floor "Why have you been helping me if that's what you're thinking?"

"I needed to know if you were at least half serious Buffy" Willow replied softly. She gave her friend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I was just hoping not to have this talk because you'd tell me of your own accord what you're feeling."

Buffy continued to look at the floor so Willow wouldn't see the tear that was threatening to escape. Finally she spoke. "I don't know what I feel."

"Is it more than a crush?" Willow asked, trying to be firm.

Buffy was silent then sniffed quietly. "Yeah."

Willow smiled "Hey look, see, we made a start" she said quietly "OK. Next question. Is it because of Ren?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." 

Willow took a deep breath "Are you in love with him?"

Buffy raised to her eyes to her friend "I don't know" she admitted "I mean I love him as a friend. A really good friend. She was silent for a couple of moments and sniffed again "I just know I *really*, really like him Willow and I just don't know what to do about it". The tear she had been holding escaped and Willow pulled her friend into a hug.

"Hey it's OK Buffy" Willow comforted her friend "It's OK"

Buffy pulled away gently "I'm pathetic" she tried to smile, wiping her eye.

"No you're not" Willow disagreed "We did this remember? You're not pathetic."

"I hope you're right" Buffy admitted "After I slayed those vamps the other night, I realised that I couldn't just let things go on as they were. I needed to make a decision."

"Yeah" Willow smiled "If it's any help, I think you made the right one." 

"I think I did too" Buffy agreed, slightly happier.

"You're not angry at me for asking you are you?" Willow asked hesitantly.

Buffy smiled at her friend "No. I'm not angry" she looked warmly at Willow "I'm glad you did" she paused "I think I needed to say it out loud for my sake" Buffy paused again "Are you still going to be supporto-gal?" she asked hopefully.

"You didn't even need to ask Buffy" Willow said standing up and offering her hand to her friend.

Buffy took her Willow's hand and smiled gratefully at her friend as she stood. "Thanks Willow."

"No problem" Willow smiled back.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked as they continued to walk "Do we take the subtle approach?"

"I've got a few ideas" Willow grinned at her friend "Come on I'll tell you about them on the way home"


	3. Chapter Three

Breaking the Rules

****

Chapter Three

Written by Joanne W

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Two weeks later)

Willow frowned when she saw Buffy enter their dorm room and sit dejectedly on her bed.

"It didn't go well?" Willow ventured.

Buffy laid back on the bed "It didn't go at all"

Willow looked at her friend sadly "What happened?"

Buffy turned her head to Willow. "*She* happened" Buffy said through gritted teeth.

//Ren// Willow sighed.

Buffy sat upright "I mean, why does it always happen?" she continued, unable to keep the unhappy tone from her voice "It's not fair."

"I know it's not" Willow sat next to her friend. "I think more drastic measures are needed"

"How much more drastic Willow?" Buffy asked. "Because I don't think I can keep putting up with hearing him gush about Ren for much longer."

Willow sighed again. It was true. Ever since Xander had accompanied Ren to Willy's a couple of weeks ago he'd become even more infatuated with her. Of course he didn't show it infront of the object of his affections. Well at least he had tried not to and if Ren had noticed she was ignoring it. All this had culminated in Buffy questioning her feelings, again. 

"Buffy" Willow said "Remember how you admitted that whatever these feelings are you have towards Xander, that they definitely run a lot deeper than a crush? Come on Buffy you jumped that feelings hurdle. You can't-"

"Willow-"

"Hey don't interrupt, I was in mid-flow" she paused "As I was saying, you can't just give up. So we've had a few setbacks. You've faced bigger challenges and come through them"

"Yes, but the last challenge I had like this involved a big snake."

"Not seeing the difference."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her friend "I thought you liked her"

"Well, I do. Sort of. But" she smiled "You're my best friend and I want to see you happy."

"I'm lucky to have you on my side Will."

"Yeah, you are" Willow grinned "Now back to the topic of Operation 'Get Xander'. What exactly happened today?"

Buffy groaned "It was all going to plan this time. Ren was out with Giles and I had managed to get Xander into a conversation which didn't revolve around *her*" Buffy grimaced then continued "It was all going fine until Giles and Ren came back"

"But I though they were supposed to be out for a while"

"Well they were, only they got back earlier than they thought. Ren and I had another one of our famous chats" Buffy gave an exasperated sigh "God, I can't even remember what it was about. But I could have swung for her Will, really I could."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing Willow. Like usual" Buffy sighed and turned to Willow "It happens every time Will. I get close to Xander, start to put in some groundwork and then 'poof', *she* appears. It's like she *knows*" Buffy sighed again "I feel like I'm some pawn in a writer's plot. Doomed to get only so close to the man of her affections only for the 'other woman' to arrive at an inopportune moment and dash all her hopes"

"Yeah, but usually in those stories something happens to the other woman and the hero finally realises that he's truly meant for the heroine."

Buffy smiled sadly at her friend "I can only hope you're right Will"

------------------------

Giles sighed as he watched Xander chatting animatedly to Ren. He was going to have to say something to one of them. It was obvious that Xander had a 'thing' for Ren and, Giles thought, if Ren *had* noticed she wasn't exactly *not* encouraging him. He saw that Xander's attention never wandered from Ren when she was in the room and he remembered when he had been like that. 

Twenty years ago he had first met Ren and twenty years ago he had fallen for her. She had been hired by Watcher's Council to undertake some of the work they considered 'unsuitable' for their own operatives and he had been appointed her contact. A job he had qualms about doing until he set eyes on her, then he had been more than happy to do it. The fact that she was a demon hadn't registered; her abundance of more appealing 'attributes' had taken care of that. He had followed her around and when Ren had begun to notice his affection for her, she responded in kind. But it wasn't long into their relationship that Giles realised that this was what he had been trying to get away from. Ren was a demon, good or not; there was no getting away from it. Giles broke off the relationship and Ren understood why he had done it. They'd remained friends, keeping it touch regularly for a while after, but soon letters and telephone calls became further apart and Giles realised now that it had been seven years since he'd last heard anything from her.

When she had turned up a couple of months ago and revealed why she was here he had been a little surprised. Ren had been undertaking freelance work for a while. Ren's kind of Aurora demon were few and far between and their services of guardianship were greatly sought after (and highly paid) and sometimes required Ren to walk a very fine line. Giles knew some of the things she done, people she'd killed in the line of duty and he'd seen her demon face as she revelled in a bloody battle.

Giles had decided it probably wasn't a good idea to relate this to Buffy. Although he had no doubts Ren was here for all the right reasons, he didn't think Buffy would want Xander being guarded by Ren if she knew everything about her.

Giles looked back to Xander and sighed quietly //Does Xander realise what he could be getting himself into?// He watched Xander's face light up as he talked with Ren //Xander could end up getting hurt//

------------------------

An hour later and Ren and Xander were still at Giles'. Ren was regaling them with some of her more adventurous escapades that had happened over the years. Giles was only half listening, he had heard them before, although he was sure Ren was omitting some of the more gruesome parts for Xander's sake. It was because of this he made his decision to talk to one of them.

"Ren."

"Hmm?" she looked towards Giles.

"I was just thinking. Do you think it would be a good idea to go and talk to Willy again" Giles suggested

"Why? It really didn't help the last time" Ren reminded him.

"I know" Giles replied "But Willy always knows more than is good for him. And maybe there'll be some information he has that could be useful."

"And Buffy can't go because…?"

"Buffy's not here Serendipity" Giles said "Please. I think it would be a good idea."

Ren considered this "OK, I'll go see Willy" she agreed. "But I'm not taking Xander again."

"Hey, why not?" Xander seemed hurt.

Ren turned to him, seeing Xander's dejected face. "What I mean is, it'll be better if you stay out of the way. I'm more threatening when I'm seen not to be protecting anyone" she got up and put on her jacket "I won't be gone long." she smiled and left Giles and Xander alone.

Giles looked towards Xander who was now pretending to be busying himself with a book //OK time for that talk//

"Xander?"

"Whassup G-man?" Xander said not looking up from his book.

"Could you not call me that and please pay attention, this is quite important."

Xander looked up at Giles "What's the problem?"

"I'm not quite sure how to begin..." Giles trailed off.

"If it helps you could tell me the subject."

Giles looked him and took a deep breath "It's about Ren"

Xander took in the serious tone and put aside his book "What about her?"

Giles took another deep breath and proceeded to tell him about his past relationship with Ren and the type of work she was known for undertaking. When he finished he looked to Xander for some kind of response.

"What does this have to do with me?" Xander asked guardedly.

"You tell me."

Xander was silent.

"I've seen the way you look at her and talk about her" Giles continued "And I can only assume the others have noticed as well" he paused "I can't speak for Ren"

"I really don't see how my liking Ren has anything to do with any of you" Xander replied, not denying anything.

"No good will come of it Xander" Giles warned.

"Who says?"

"I believe I just explained-."

"But that was you Giles. Not me" Xander argued.

Giles gave an exasperated sigh "Xander, it still applies" he took in Xander's stony expression "Ren has a responsible position here and whether you like it or not that will come first with her"

"You don't think I know that?"

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten the reason she was here, yes."

Xander stood up abruptly "Like I *could* forget that Giles" he walked to kitchen and Giles followed him "But so what if I think she's attractive?" he turned to Giles "I'm allowed to *think* things aren't I?" he paused "Or don't you think I'm capable of that?"

"Xander that's not what I meant and you know it. I just-"

"Look, I appreciate that you're only trying to do what you think is right, but it's my life" Xander paused "And in this life I'm allowed to like who I want"

"I'm just asking you to remember who she is Xander" Giles said warningly "Just remember *what* she is"

------------------------

Twenty minutes after Willow had left Buffy after their conversation about more drastic measures, Willow was on her way to Giles'. She'd made an excuse to Buffy, saying she had some books to collect and had left Buffy feeling sorry for herself. She knew it was time to talk to Xander about Ren. She just didn't know what to say. Willow knew that it would have to be without Ren there, if just to keep Xander's attention from wandering.

As Willow approached Giles' door she heard raised voices which she recognised as Xander and Giles. She hesitated before walking in.

"...*what* she is"

"Hey guys" Willow interrupted Giles in mid sentence.

"Willow hi!" Xander said, glad for the detraction.

"How did you get in?" Giles asked.

Willow grinned "Your door was unlocked as usual."

"I never learn" he sighed "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually I just wanted to talk to Xander."

"It seems everyone wants to do that today," Xander said, looking at Giles.

"Well it needed saying" Giles replied, meeting Xander's eyes.

Willow looked between the two of them "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" she said, although she could probably guess what it was about. 

"Not really" Xander replied, then turned away from Giles and looked at Willow "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Willow glanced to Giles then back to Xander "It's kinda personal" //Best not get more people in the conversation than needed//

"Fine" Giles said curtly "I'll go and do something outside" he headed towards the door "After all it's only my house" he muttered quietly.

Willow waited until Giles shut the door before she began. "Before I start," she said, "I need to know we're not going to get any interruptions. Where's-"

"Ren's not here-" Xander pre-empted her.

"That's good" she paused //Here goes// "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about-"

Xander sighed exasperatedly "Figures. What is it with everybody today that they feel they have to take over my life?" 

"Xander I-" Willow began.

"You came here to warn me off Ren didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well don't bother" Xander told her "I've already had this from Giles."

//I knew it// "Well good-."

"No, not good" Xander interrupted "I'm going to tell him what I told you. It's *my* life and I'll like who I want"

"Xander, don't get angry with me" Willow replied, "I'm only trying to stop you making a mistake"

"A mistake? Willow its not like anything has happened between me and Ren" he paused "Anyway I thought you liked her."

"I do-"

"Then why suddenly all this? You know, at least Buffy is upfront about the fact she doesn't like Ren."

"What? You mean you finally noticed something Buffy's done?" Willow said incredulously.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I... nothing" she paused //Way to go Willow// "I'm just concerned about you" Willow continued, bringing the subject back on topic "I just don't think you know what-"

"Willow just-" Xander sighed "Just drop it" he said quietly.

Willow could see that Xander wasn't going to listen to anything else today "OK. I won't say anymore. But you know how I feel-"

"I know Will" Xander picked up his jacket "Look, I'm going to go to Ren's to wait for her. I'll tell Giles to let her know where I've gone" he said before heading out.

Several moments later Giles came back in and smiled sadly at Willow "He didn't listen to you either?"

Willow gave him a matching smile back "No he didn't" she sighed "Do you think he took any notice of us at all?"

------------------------

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Ren strode into her apartment and grabbed Xander's arm, pulling him off the couch.

"Hey!" Xander protested as Ren tugged him towards her door.

"Don't 'Hey' me Xander" she turned to glare at him as they got outside "It was a simple request - 'Stay at Rupert's'. How you managed to get 'Go to Ren's' out of it I'll never know" she said, letting go of his arm.

"What's the problem?!"

"The problem is, Xander" Ren said, motioning for him to follow her "I'm here to do a job unless you've forgotten."

"I hadn't forgotten" Xander bit out, but reluctantly followed her.

"Really?" she turned around to look at him and her look softened as she saw the hurt look on his face "Xander I'm sorry OK" she said softly "I'm just trying to do my job" 

"I know" Xander said quietly.

Ren sighed, giving him a small smile and looped her arm though his "And right now my job is to get you home."

"All part of the service, huh?" he said looking at her as they began to walk.

Ren smiled "Yeah, all part of the service."

They walked for a few minutes in silence before Ren spoke again "I guess sometimes it's a little hard to remember that's why I'm here. We've been in the dark for so long, waiting for details. I know you don't like not knowing" she turned her head to look at him "I can sympathise with that. It would make it easier for me I had something to deal with."

Xander met her gaze "The sooner you get something to deal with, the sooner you can get out of Dodge right?" he said with a slightly challenging tone.

Ren smiled "I don't know about that. Once this is all over I might stick around for a bit, you know, catch up with Rupert. That's something that is *well* overdue. I haven't really had a chance; I've been so busy with you. Hey, maybe I could join you Scoobies and kick some demon arse for a while."

Xander smiled "I'd like that."

"I would too," she said, smiling sincerely. "I'd miss you if I had to go."

Xander held her gaze for a second before Ren look ahead again. "So what do we do now?" Xander asked, turning his gaze forward as well. "It's too early for you to tuck me in bed" Xander went pink, realising what he'd just said, "I-I mean..." he cleared his throat "I mean it's still early"

Ren looked at her watch "Yeah, you're right. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee" she grinned at him as they walked "Then we'll get a video and watch it at your place."

"Ah, the glamorous life of a bodyguard."

"Glamour is over-rated. Gimme the quiet life" she paused "Well… maybe not."

------------------------

Ren put back another video on the shelf in the store "Boy did we pick the wrong night to rent" she muttered. She looked across at Xander who didn't seem to be fairing any better. Her eyes flicked across to the girl on the counter who was trying not to look like she was admiring Xander's backside as he bent down to a lower shelf. 

Ren smiled to herself //Who the hell could blame her for looking? I certainly have. Of course due to the fact that I'm supposed to be protecting him from god knows what, is the major drawback that prevents me from doing anything more than looking// she sighed inwardly and joined the assistant in her admiration for a few moments.

Xander stood up and looked over to Ren, who quickly lifted her eyes to his face. Xander shrugged "Got nothing over here that I haven't already seen" he said, "Guess video night is out then huh?"

"We do have more video stores to go to" Ren pointed out.

"Yeah but this is the only one I have a membership card for" Xander replied.

"Oh. OK then" Ren looked at him "So what do you want to do now?"

Xander shrugged "We could go to the Bronze."

"It's only six o'clock" Ren pointed out.

"Well what do you suggest?" Xander asked and this time it was Ren's turn to shrug then her eyes widened "What?" Xander asked apprehensively.

"I have got the perfect thing" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the store.

"Which is..?" he said once Ren had let go of his arm outside the store.

"Well" Ren said as they began to walk "You know how you sometimes feel left out because everyone seems to have a 'thing' to help with the demon bashing right?"

Xander looked at the floor as they walked "Well I do sometimes. So?"

"Well how about I teach you a nifty spell you can use?"

Xander looked at her "Huh? What? Spell?"

"Yeah" Ren shrugged, "I mean, why not?"

"Well, I'd never really thought about it before" Xander said.

"It's never too late to start anything Xander. Come on we'll go back to mine. I've got an assortment of magick stuff I never go anywhere without" she turned to look at him "It'll be fun."

Xander hesitated //There's no reason why I can't do this is there? Willow and Giles don't have to be the only ones who can do that type of stuff. Hell, why not//

"OK. Sure" Xander smiled at Ren //Plus it means I still get to spend the evening with her//

------------------------

__

(Some time later)

Ren threw a jug of water onto her couch and Xander looked at her sheepishly and cleared his throat "Guess I've got the spontaneous combustion thing down huh?" he said.

Ren just looked at him "I'd say so, yeah"

"I wasn't really expecting anything to happen like that so soon" Xander admitted "Maybe a little bit of smoke but not, you know-" he gestured upwards with his hands "-Whoosh"

"Well, sometimes people can grasp things quicker than others" Ren said "Although after only a coupla hours, I wasn't expecting *whoosh* either"

"Really?" Xander paused "You're saying that I might have some kind of ... uh, natural talent?"

Ren shrugged "Very probably."

"Huh" Xander said simply "Cool."

Ren looked at him with an eyebrow raised "You're taking this well."

"Well I've never been good at anything before."

"Don't say that" Ren said warmly "It's not true"

Xander suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting.

Ren walked over to him and put a hand on his arm and he looked up at her and smiled somewhat sadly. "You know you don't really have to do this stuff with me" he said to her "I remember when we had our conversation that first night and you said you were just going to hang around in the background"

"Didn't really stick to that did I?"

Xander shook his head and Ren smiled. "I guess sometimes on jobs like these" she continued "I just get lonely. Most of the time I'm not supposed to reveal myself to whoever I'm guarding or at least not reveal why I'm there."

"Why change that for me?"

"I like you" she smiled. "You had friends who cared about you, and I thought it would be better all round if they knew what was happening. Especially if one of them was a Slayer. It would mean extra protection. Not that that would mean I would be slacking on the job" she added quickly.

"I know that" Xander said "And I don't mind that you decided to join our little gang."

"Well I always wanted to be in a secret club" she said grinning.

Her grin was infectious and Xander felt himself cheering up as he smiled back "So can I use this fire thing on any demon when we're fighting then?" he asked.

"Sure" Ren said "But that's all I'm going to teach you" when she saw Xander's disappointed look she continued "I've done my bit. You want to learn more get a book" she said smiling and Xander smiled back

"I think that'll probably be enough" he said.

"Yeah, just don't go using it too often" Ren said "It's nice to keep something as back up-" she broke off as the apartment plunged into darkness.

------------------------

__

(A few minutes later)

"What do you mean you don't have a flashlight?" Xander said, gripping the back of a chair so he knew where he was "*Everyone* has a flashlight"

"Would you be *quiet*?" Ren asked, "I'm trying to listen for things."

"Oh. Sorry" he whispered apologetically then felt Ren's hand on his arm.

"It's OK" she said, "I just didn't think about getting one. I can see fairly well in the dark after a while."

Xander tried to adjust his own eyes to the dark but could make anything out "Do you think this is a trap?" he whispered nervously "Or did you just not pay your electricity bill?"

"Xander...." 

"Sorry."

"Do you think you can find the kitchen?" Ren asked "I've got candles under the sink"

"OK. I'll try not to break my neck tripping over anything on my way there."

"Xander, if that's what you're worried about just crawl on your hands and knees" she replied "I'd get them myself, but if we're suddenly surprised by something big, bad and nasty, I don't want to have my head wedged under the sink and my arse in the air, thank you very much"

"OK, point taken" Xander said, already making his way carefully to where he hoped the kitchen was.

Ren listened carefully to her surroundings. She couldn't hear anything unusual, nothing but the sounds of people next door crashing around and cursing the sudden loss of power. She wasn't worried. It would only be if was *too* quiet that she'd get edgy. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen, her eyes better adjusted to the dark.

"Xander" she called.

"Huh? Ow..." Xander sat back on to the floor rubbing his head.

"You OK?"

"Yeah you just kinda made me jump and I banged my head" he said and felt Ren crouch down in front of him.

Ren placed her hands on his either side of his head and ran her fingers over his scalp "You've got a little bump" she said "Nothing big."

"I couldn't find the candles" he said, trying not to think about how close she was to him "Sorry."

"I think it's just a simple power cut" Ren said, absently brushing his hair back into place "Probably get sorted out soon. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. I'm glad" he paused "Why are we sitting on the floor?"

"I'm not" Ren said smiling then sat next to him "But I am now" she paused "Want me to fix that bump on your head?"

"Huh? Oh your healing thing. Sure OK" he felt Ren put her hands back on either side of his head again "Wait a minute, this isn't going hurt like last time is it?"

"No" she shuffled closer "Hold still."

Xander felt his head become warm where Ren's hands were on his head and he closed his eyes letting the feeling wash over him. It was so different from the wracking pain he had felt the last time. Unfortunately the warm feeling was over far too soon for his liking. He opened his eyes and looked at Ren who he could now see a little more clearly in front of him.

"All better?" she asked quietly, removing her hands from his head.

Xander only trusted himself to nod, although his eyes never left Ren's face.

Ren brought her hand up and brushed his hair back into pace again where her hands had ruffled it. She looked at him and met his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ren dropped her hand a little, almost cupping the side of his face. She heard a little voice in her head saying that she shouldn't be doing this. She almost paid attention to it had it not been for the fact that Xander mirrored her actions with his own hand. By the time their lips met, the little voice was gone altogether.

They were still sitting on the floor twenty minutes later when the lights came back on, but neither of them noticed.

------------------------

"I expect this is highly unethical" Xander murmured when they finally broke apart.

"Highly" Ren said as she threaded her fingers through his hair, crushing her lips against his again. Xander slipped his arm around her waist pulling her to him so she was sitting almost in his lap.

Xander broke away again for air a few minutes later and Ren placed her hand on his chest, her fingertips tracing light patterns on the material of his shirt. She looked into his eyes "We should probably get up" she said smiling "Can't be good for us sitting on the cold floor."

"Hadn't noticed" he said, brushing a loose strand of Ren's hair back behind her ear "Can't think why" his eyes twinkled "Wait a minute I think I remember something..." he leaned in to kiss her again but before their lips met the telephone rang interrupting them. Xander gave a small laugh and Ren rested her forehead against his "Guess you should answer that huh?" he said.

"Yup" She stood up reluctantly and Xander followed quickly, standing infront of her as she felt behind her for her phone on the kitchen counter.

Ren kept her eyes locked with Xander's as she brought the phone to her ear "Hello?" Ren rolled her eyes "Rupert" she said a little too sweetly "To what do I owe this pleasure? ... No, no I wasn't doing anything important" she suppressed a smile and looked at Xander who did the same "So what can I do for you? ... And how does that concern me? ... Forgive me if I'm wrong here, but don't you have a *Vampire Slayer* for that? ... Don't get arsy with me Rupert. I have a job to do here as well remember?" Ren smiled at Xander "Yeah, he's here ... No, we're fine ... Yes we had the blackout ... Yes, we're still fine ... No I didn't think there was anything weird about it ... Rupert, as unusual a place that Sunnydale is I'm sure they still have the same problems with electricity as everywhere else ... Rupert, I'm going to put the phone down now ... OK, if it gets really bad give me another call, but for now bye" Ren pushed a button on her phone, disconnecting the call and put it back on the counter.

"Trouble?" Xander asked.

"Nothing Buffy isn't capable of handling" Ren said, standing closer to him.

"What was it?"

"Vampire nest."

"You didn't want to help?" he asked, snaking a hand around her waist

"Xander, I couldn't have gone. I'm supposed to be looking out for you not Buffy" Ren looped her arms around him and rested them on his hips "Remember?"

"Yeah. But it would have given me a chance to test out my new found fire starting skill" he smiled then raised his eyebrows as he felt Ren's hands slip further down his back and cup his rear.

She grinned "Just wanted to see if it felt as good as it looked."

"Really?" Xander grinned and let his own hands slide down Ren's back, and mirrored her actions "Me too" he grinned wider when she gasped.

He pulled her closer and caught her lips with his. Ren moved one of her hands up to rest at the nape of Xander's neck. She leant forward, causing the both of them to stumble backwards so they were pressed up against the wall. Ren moved her other hand that was trapped between the wall and Xander so that it joined the other one clasped around Xander's neck.

Xander pulled away for air "You still don't think we should help-" he trailed off when Ren silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Maybe later" she said, "Busy now"

"OK" Xander kissed her again "Later."

------------------------

Xander and Ren did make it out of Ren's place that night. When they arrived where Giles had told Ren where the nest was, Buffy, Giles and Willow were just emerging and dusting themselves down.

"See?" Ren said, turning to Xander "I said she could handle it"

"Well we could have used a hand," Giles said, rearranging his glasses.

"Giles we did fine" Buffy said, "We didn't *need* any help. Plus Ren was right, it could have been a dangerous situation to put Xander in." 

"Well, y-yes I guess that's a fair point" Giles remarked. "Don't want to invite trouble if we can help it."

"So is that it?" Xander asked. "No more vamps?"

"For tonight at least" Buffy replied, giving him a warm smile. "Now" Buffy yawned "I'm tired and I want to go to bed" she nudged Willow's arm "Come on, I'll walk you back. Giles, you coming?

"Oh, uh, coming" Giles called over his shoulder as the girls began to head off. Giles looked at Xander and Ren and his brow creased a little "Is everything OK with you two?"

"Sure" Xander replied, a little guardedly "Why do you ask?"

"No, it's nothing" Giles said, rubbing his neck "I'm just tired" he winced a little "And feeling my age" he smiled in a goodbye to them both. "Far too much excitement for one night" he added and headed off after Buffy and Willow.

Ren waited until Giles had caught up with the two girls and left the cemetery before she ran her hand up Xander's arm "Want me to walk you home?" she asked innocently.

"That all depends" Xander faced her.

"Depends?" Ren raised an eyebrow, her eerily bright blue eyes shining back at him.

Xander took a deep breath "What's been happening between us tonight?" he asked.

Ren was about to make a jokey comment then picked up on his nervousness. "You want to know where this is going?" she asked and Xander nodded. Ren sighed then shrugged "I don't know" she said taking his hand "Do you?"

Xander hesitated slightly before he spoke. "I'm going to tell you this because I know you won't make me feel bad about it afterwards" he paused and looked at Ren who urged him silently to go on. Xander took another deep breath. "It's just that everytime I see you I just want to do things with you that only happen in films that have NC-17 ratings, maybe even illegal in some states. I-I *want* you" //And did I even just say that to her?// he looked at Ren for a reaction.

Ren looked at him in silence for a few moments, taking in what she had just heard. "Oh my" she said finally.

"I know if anything happens between us, well anything else, it's not going to be long term" Xander continued "I know as soon as this whole situation is over you'll be gone. Despite what you said earlier, I know you'll have to go" he stopped when Ren looked at the floor "I *know* that. That's OK" he added.

Ren looked back up at him. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that-" //And before I lose the courage// "-guessing from our activities earlier you're attracted to me" Xander said "And using that knowledge I'm putting forward the proposal that while you're here, we should have as much ... uh, fun together as possible"

The corners of Ren's mouth twitched a little "Fun?" she said, raising an eyebrow and moved closer to him. "You want to have *fun*?"

"You don't have to say it like that" Xander paused. "Well?"

Ren paused. "I'll have to think about it" she said mock thoughtfully, taking a step back.

Xander spread his hands out to his sides. "I'm a once in a life time offer for tonight only"

"Once in a life time huh?" Ren said, a grin beginning to spread across her face. "Well I'd better not pass it up" she reached out quickly and grabbed the waistband of Xander's jeans, pulling him tight to her.

"I take it that's a yes then? Xander said, wrapping his arm around Ren's neck.

Ren confirmed his question with a kiss.

Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure standing some one hundred feet away.

------------------------

Ithral stood silent and motionless in his camouflaged position in the cemetery. He watched the couple intently. Ithral understood from his knowledge of human activities that the young male and his female companion were engaging in some kind of pre-mating ritual. 

The female intrigued him. She seemed human yet she gave off essences of something else. Something more powerful and he would not underestimate her should the occasion arise that they would encounter each other. But it was not the female he was interested in. It was the male he had been sent to watch. It was the male that his employers were interested in. It was the male who had broken the rules that his employers strive so hard to protect.

Rules that the male and the blonde Slayer had broken together.

------------------------

__

(Next Morning)

"You want me to do what?" Buffy looked at Willow incredulously "Are you sure you didn't get a bump on the head when we cleared out the vampire nest last night?"

"No bump and yes, I'm sure" Willow replied.

"A truce?" Buffy said "With Ren?"

"That's what I said" Willow confirmed "It'll make things a lot easier between you and Xander" she added pointedly.

"I wish you wouldn't make so much sense" Buffy grumbled "OK I'll do it. I'll see if I can find her today."

"Good" Willow replied cheerily "It'll be the start of good things to come."

"I hope so."

------------------------

Ithral effortlessly moved among the early risers of Sunnydale that walked along the streets of the town. His ability to master the human form was something that he was quite proud of. It enabled him to cover so much more ground than others that undertook the same work.

Ithral liked his work. Many of his kind worked for his employers as it suited their natural inclination to be observers. Ithral liked observing.

He was observing at the moment. From where Ithral stood he couldn't hear what the Slayer was saying to the redheaded female sitting opposite her. That did not matter. He was only to watch her and the male until he was told to go to the next stage.

Ithral had followed the male and his female companion back to the female's dwelling the previous night. He had decided not to stay and wait to observe the male's exit. Although Ithral did not like to assume, he decided that his previous observance of the male and his female companion in their pre-mating ritual that they would be engaging in the full act once inside and that the male would not be leaving that night.

So Ithral had followed the Slayer this morning and was now following her again as she departed from the redheaded female. 

Ithral found the Slayer interesting to observe. He had observed Slayers before on behalf of his employers but Ithral had not seen one like this fair headed one before. The others almost always worked alone and seemed to live only for the slaying. This one, well she was different. Ithral had noticed she seemed to harbour a type of anger towards the female companion of the male. Again, Ithral did not like to assume but he had decided that it had to do with the male and his closeness with the other female. Ithral did not understand humans. Ithral did not want to understand humans.

------------------------

"You know if I'd realised you didn't *actually* have a bed" Xander said, "I would have suggested that we go back to mine" Xander gestured to where they lay in the sitting room of Ren's apartment on a make shift bed of cushions and blankets.

Ren grinned at Xander who was laying on his back beside her "That would be the basement with your parents sleeping above it, right?" she raised her eyebrows and sat up, drawing a blanket up around her

Xander flushed slightly "We weren't that noisy" he protested as he sat up to face Ren.

"Xander, if the majority of the dead weren't already walking round Sunnydale, we would have woken them" Ren leaned forward and kissed him "Besides" she said pulling away "My place *was* *nearer*" Ren's blue eyes glittered.

Xander reached his hand behind her head, gently pulling her closer to him "I knew there was a reason" he murmured before kissing her back. He felt Ren smile into the kiss before she gently broke away and pushed him back.

Ren stroked his bare chest lightly "You do realise you have to go to work today don't you?" she pointed out.

Xander groaned in protest and pouted at Ren. She smiled and rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket she had hold of further around her in a pointed manner.

"That means you have to get up" she continued "Now."

Xander grumbled again and propped himself up on his elbows "You know, you're not the boss of me" he said

"That's not the impression I got last night" Ren said grinning "Come on. Up."

"OK, OK" Xander said sitting upright, he pushed aside the blanket that was covering his lower half and stood up. He picked up his boxers and immediately brought them down to cover his modesty "I take it I can use your shower?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, "Although I don't know why you're covering yourself up" she continued indicating where his was holding his boxers "Definitely nothing to be ashamed of" Ren added with a smile.

Xander flashed her a goofy grin before heading for the bathroom.

Xander let the hot water run over his body. He shook his head then ran his hands through his hair //I can't believe what's happening here. Yesterday morning I was quite happy to admire her from afar, well in some respect anyway, and *this* morning I'm waking up *next* to her// Xander couldn't stop the stupid grin spreading across his face.

"What are you smilin' about?" he heard a voice from behind him ask.

Xander turned around and came face to face with Ren who had climbed in behind him. "You" he said with a grin, running a hand down her arm.

Ren's eyes flicked down to below his waist. "I hope so" she said raising an eyebrow and looked back up at him "You know, we *have* got a few minutes to spare..." she trailed off, placing both her hands on his chest.

Xander snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her closer "I really admire the way you think" he said before they lost themselves in a deep kiss.

------------------------

__

(Early afternoon - same day) (Priory Restaurant)

"Harris!" a short and rather sweaty man called into the alley from the back door restaurant "Your break is almost over and you've got a personal visitor!" The guy rolled his eyes when Xander appeared looking dishevelled and accompanied by a similarly dishevelled woman.

Xander tucked in his shirt "Did they say who it was Jack?" he asked the short sweaty guy.

"Some blonde girl" Jack replied. He looked towards Xander's companion who was rearranging her clothing "Who's yer friend?"

"My name's Ren" Ren replied for herself. She pulled a Xander into a quick kiss before whispering in his ear "I'll be out front" Ren paused before pinching Xander's butt and giving Jack a little wave before she left.

Xander grinned at the back of Ren's disappearing form before he followed Jack back into the restaurant.

"I don't know how you do it Harris" Jack said as they walked through the kitchens "She was hot and this other one" he paused as they walked into the seating area "Also very hot" he pointed out Xander's visitor to him and Xander smiled when he saw it was Buffy.

"Make it quick" Jack said "You've got tables to wait" and with that Jack disappeared.

Xander walked quickly over to where Buffy was standing "Hey Buff" he greeted "To what do I owe this pleasure?" his brow creased "Unless it's not a pleasure and the world is ending."

Buffy smiled "No, the world is not ending."

"Then...?"

"I was looking for Ren actually" she paused seeing Xander raise an eyebrow questioningly "I know. But I think it's about time we called a truce or something. I was looking for her outside but I couldn't see her. I was about to go out the back but then I thought she might be in here."

"Um, well, she's usually lurking out front," Xander said his eyes flicking warily towards the entrance "In fact there she is now" he said pointing to Ren.

Buffy turned to look "Oh, I probably just missed her before" Buffy turned back to Xander "OK, I'll leave you to get back to work. Oh are you going to be coming to the Bronze tonight?"

"Uh... I don't know" Xander said //I do have an evening in planned with Ren// "If I'm there, I'm there. I've got some things to do" Xander paused "I hope you and Ren sort things out" Xander said before he left to go back to work.

Buffy sighed and looked after Xander briefly before heading out to talk to Ren.

------------------------

"I can tell this wasn't your idea" Ren said after hearing Buffy suggest a truce.

"Well, no" Buffy said, "It was Willow's idea. She thought it might be better all round if we could at least be civil to each other. I think it's a valid point" Buffy paused "So, what do you say?"

"I don't have to get all girly and palsy with you do I?" Ren asked

"God forbid" Buffy said, "No, I think it's just enough that we hold back on the arguments."

"OK" Ren agreed "It's a deal"

"OK" Buffy confirmed and began to look around distractedly for a few moments "So what exactly do you do all day when Xander is at work? Do you just sit here or stand or whatever and just look out for trouble?"

"That's about it" Ren shrugged.

"Oh" Buffy replied "So… have you seen any?"

"What?"

"Trouble."

"No."

"Oh."

Ren gave Buffy a small smile "You know our conversations were more fun when we argued"

Buffy matched Ren's smile "Uh huh" she agreed "OK, I think I've been civil enough for today" Buffy continued, glancing at her watch "I've got to go and meet Willow"

"Bye then" Ren said "Tell Willow I said hi."

"Will do" Buffy said and left Ren to do her job.


	4. Chapter Four

Breaking the Rules

****

Chapter Four

Written by Joanne W

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Two weeks later - morning) (Xander's basement) 

Xander and Ren lay entangled amongst the sheets on Xander's bed. Ren lay with her head on Xander's chest; content to let Xander run his fingers through her hair.

"Ren?"

"Hmm?" 

"Why are you called Aurora demons?" he moved his hands from stroking her hair to her bare shoulder "I mean it's not real scary"

Ren turned her head to look at him, a slightly amused look in her eyes "We're not supposed to be scary Xander" she said, "Not my kind anyway"

"But you can still kick ass?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ren smiled "Major ass."

Xander was silent for a few moments "But why Aurora?" he asked eventually.

Ren pushed herself up and propped herself up on her side next to Xander "What's this all about?" she asked rearranging the sheets around her.

"I was just wondering that's all" Xander said, sitting up confused by Ren's slightly harsh tone "I was just interested"

"Is the me being a demon thing getting to you?" she tried to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice. "Because I though we went through all this before you screwed me up against your apartment door."

"Hey, just being interested here" Xander replied defensively.

Ren pulled back slightly. "You didn't answer my question" she stated.

"Ren, I just wanted-"

Ren swung her legs around to the edge of the bed and found one of Xander's shirts and pulled it on.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked. Ren didn't answer him and Xander tried again "Ren answer me" he said firmly.

Ren turned around and Xander found himself not liking the way her eyes glittered, but wasn't going to let that deter him.

"Ren what are you doing?" he tried again.

"You didn't sound very convincing" she replied finally.

"I didn't sound-" Xander moved quickly and pulled a surprised Ren into a deep and very intense kiss "-convincing" he continued slightly breathless "Convinced?"

Ren didn't respond but leaned over and kissed him briefly on the forehead "As your parents aren't here I'm going to take a shower."

Xander watched silently after Ren as she climbed off the bed and made her way up the stairs leaving his basement. Xander sighed //She didn't answer *my* question//

------------------------

__

(Afternoon - same day) (Giles' place)

Buffy was really not a happy Buffy. Xander had failed to show at the Bronze that night two weeks ago and on several other occasions since then when either she or Willow and invited him anywhere. Today she was going to have to play the guilt trip thing on him, which Willow had advised her against. Buffy had brought to her friends attention that nothing that Willow had suggested so far had worked due to the fact that that they could rarely get to see Xander recently for some reason. So Buffy was going to start to play dirtier. There would be pouting involved.

Buffy looked at the clock for the tenth time in as many minutes. //They should be here by now. Giles said they would be here half an hour ago and oh, here they are//.

"Hey" Buffy said to Xander and Ren as they entered. She called to Willow who was talking to Giles in the kitchen "Hey Willow, Ren is here. Didn't you want to talk to her about something?"

"I did?" Willow looked slightly confused until Buffy shot her a quick look "Oh that's right I did" Willow said, walking out of the kitchen and spoke to Ren "It's about that casting technique you showed me a few weeks ago" Willow said "I-I've been having some problems with it and I wondered if you could show me what I'm doing wrong"

"Sure OK" Ren replied "But we can't do it here-"

"Oh it's OK I've got everything set up back at the dorm, we can go now" Willow said.

"Well I really shouldn't leave Xander-"

Buffy waved her hand "Hey, Slayer here remember? Please just go and do this thing with Willow before she drives me nuts about it and destroys anymore of my stuff when it goes wrong. I can hang with Xander then we can meet you and Willow back at the dorm."

Xander turned to Ren "I think you should help her. Buffy doesn't like anyone breaking her stuff."

"Well it'll only take about an hour" Ren said then sighed "OK, come on Willow lets go" she waited for Willow to grab her things and then they left.

Xander sat down next to Buffy on the couch "So whatcha wanna do?" he asked "It's Sunday, I have a day off ... and why are you looking at me like that?" he added taking in Buffy's slightly amazed look.

"It's just you don't normally leave Ren's side willingly" Buffy said, "I was just a bit surprised that's all. But that doesn't matter" she continued "What are you doing tonight?"

Xander hesitated. He was supposed to be spending it with Ren as they had done every night for two weeks, but judging by the way she reacted this morning and the distant way she been towards him all day, Xander wasn't sure if bed would be the place they'd be tonight. Xander looked at Buffy who was waiting for his answer //Besides I really should spend more time with the others. I'd know how I'd feel if one of them decided to spend all their time with someone else//

"What did you have in mind?" Xander asked "Bronze?"

"Frat party and you *have* to come" Buffy said, making the point "If I have to drag you there myself"

Xander smiled "I don't doubt you Buff."

"So do I have to drag you?" she asked, smiling back.

"No you don't, I will be there with bells on" he paused, seeing Buffy raise an eyebrow "OK maybe not bells but possibly some kind of party hat."

Buffy grinned then it faded a little "You do realise that Ren will have to lurk don't you" she pointed out "Can't invite too many non-collegey types"

Xander hesitated "I'm sure she won't mind" Xander said "I think I upset her this morning when we were... when I met up with her" he amended, then he paused "She's been a little distant today and-"

"You want to get some space?" Buffy finished.

Xander nodded and Buffy smiled. "Well at least we get you to ourselves." She said, "Willow and I were beginning to forget what you looked like."

Xander looked at the floor, realising that Buffy and Willow had been hurt that he wasn't spending enough time with them.

Buffy put her hand on his knee and he looked up at her apologetically "Hey" she said, "We'll have lot's of fun tonight to make up for it OK?"

Xander smiled "So what time do I show up with my party hat?"

------------------------

Ren was slightly confused. It had started when she had first walked into Buffy and Willow's room when she had felt something wash over her, but she had shaken it. But now...

"Willow are you sure you're having problems with the casting?" Ren asked "Because from what I can see you seem to be doing all right"

Willow looked up at Ren from where she sat on the floor lighting candles "Well I just thought I could use a few pointers on the non-destruction of other people's property part"

"Uh, OK then. Let's just ...woah" Ren looked at Willow who had just blown out the candles she had just lit "What did you just do"

Willow looked up at Ren who now was looking at her with a faintly glazed look in her eye "Nothing" Willow lied. She stood up so she was facing Ren "I just want to ask you something, and just so you know, Buffy had nothing to do with this" she added truthfully //I hope Buffy doesn't find out that I've done this// Willow paused "Are you sleeping with Xander?"

Ren automatically tried to deny this. Xander and she had decided that they should keep their fling from the others, but Ren was finding she had a strange compulsion to tell the truth. She shook her head trying to get rid of it. She failed.

"Yes" //Oh bloody hell! A truth spell?//

Willow glared at her //I knew it. I knew there was something going on// "How could you?"

"Quite easily actually once you know where the parts go" Ren responded unwillingly.

"You're supposed to be looking after him! What on earth possessed you?" Willow exclaimed.

"He started it" Ren protested.

"I don't care who started it" Willow said angrily "It has to stop."

"Why?"

"Because someone will get hurt," Willow said "I don't want it to be Xander and I don't want it to be-"

"Buffy?" Ren said then laughed "I thought she gave up on him ages ago" she continued "And there was me thinking she didn't like me because I'd taken her 'job'" Ren laughed again "Oh this is just bloody fantastic"

"No its not fantastic" Willow responded she was about to continue when she heard Buffy and Xander's voices outside. Willow whispered a few words and the glaze disappeared from Ren's eyes. 

Ren fixed Willow with a glare, which Willow matched evenly "I wouldn't say anything about this" Willow suggested to Ren.

Ren didn't respond. She turned to look at Buffy and Xander as they walked in then turned back to Willow. Giving her a small smile she took hold of Xander's arm and then smiled at Xander "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Uh, well I only just got here" Xander said, puzzled by Ren's change in tone towards him "I thought I'd hang with Willow and Buffy for a while" he paused "You know, just the three of us"

Ren kept the smile on her face "Sure" she let go of Xander's arm and shot another look at Willow who merely smiled back.

Xander replied "I'll be fine with Buffy" he smiled at Buffy "I'm sure she'll take good care of me" he turned to look back at Ren but she had already gone.

------------------------

__

(Same Evening) (UC Sunnydale)

"I see you finally managed to get here" Buffy said coming up behind Xander who was standing looking lost amongst the mass of students congregating in the frat house.

"Buffy, I've been here for half an hour" Xander said turning round to greet his friend who was swaying a little "I've been trying to find you and Willow."

"Oh sorry" she said grinning "Well I don't know where Willow ish" Buffy said hiccuping and looking around "I saw her about ten minutesh ago."

Xander studied his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Buffy you're not entirely sober are you?"

Buffy grinned again and brought her hand up, putting her thumb and index finger together "I'm a leeetle drunk."

"Buffy, do you not remember the cave slayer incident?"

"But that was magic beer" Buffy said, pouting and held up the cup she had "This is-" she looked at the cup "-empty" Buffy looked back at Xander "I'm going to get more" she whispered conspiratorially

Xander took the cup from Buffy's hand and put it on the table next to them. Buffy made to take it again but Xander caught her arm.

"Buffy I really think that you've had enough" Xander dropped her arm "You're not going to fair well if a gang of demons suddenly decide to crash the party are you?"

"That ish a very good point" she said smiling and tapping him on the chest with her finger. Then she put her hand flat on his chest and looked him "Have you been working out?" she put her other hand on his chest "Very nice."

Xander looked down at where Buffy hands were then back to Buffy "Uh, thanks?" Xander gently removed her hands "Are you OK?"

"I am fabulous" Buffy said grinning "And so are you and oh look there's Willow" Buffy said looking over his shoulder and before Xander could protest Buffy took his wrist and proceeded to drag him after their friend.

------------------------

"Are you sure she went this way?" Xander said to Buffy about ten minutes later as they entered a virtually empty part of the house.

"I'm pretty sure" Buffy said turning to him "Are you sure y'didn't see her?"

"Not a red head in sight" Xander confirmed "Maybe we should head back, see if we can find her on the way."

Buffy sighed dramatically and spun around on her heel, but a little too fast and she stumbled and fell into Xander who ended up steadying himself against the wall with Buffy leaning on him.

"Oops" Buffy giggled putting her hands on Xander's shoulders and pushing herself away from Xander to stand upright again. She kept her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him and smiled "Thanks" she said and moved her hands a little further down so they were on his chest.

"Uh, no problem" Xander said "I think you're all right to let go of me now" he continued, although very aware that he had made no move himself to extricate Buffy's hands from his person.

Buffy ignored him "You have been working out haven't you?" she said and began to run a hand down his arm feeling the muscle.

Xander cleared his throat. He was under three minds at this very moment. One was telling him that Buffy was under the influence of alcohol and was just being very friendly and that he should just remove himself from the situation gently. The second one was telling him to remember the last time Buffy had consumed this much alcohol and that it probably wasn't a good idea to get on the wrong side of her and if she wanted to do this then he wasn't going to argue with her. The third mind was the sixteen-year-old Xander that occasionally escaped and who was currently dancing about in his head going 'yippee'. Not one of them seemed to want to take control.

Buffy stepped closer and moved the other hand that was still on his chest down to his stomach and pushed him gently further back against the wall.

Xander cleared his throat again and mind number one began to make some headway.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Xander made to push her away "You know we really should be getting back..." he trailed off when Buffy put a hand on his shoulder as well as his stomach and pushed him not quite so gently back this time. Mind number two began to take over. 

Xander's eyes flicked from side to side, trying to find someone to notice his predicament, but the hallway was deserted. His eyes became drawn back to Buffy when he could feel her heart beat against his chest //Xander, why the hell aren't you getting yourself out of this position?//

"Buffy we really should be getting back" he said quietly, trying not to notice how good her hair smelled or the fact that her fingers were tapping gently on his stomach.

"It's nice here" Buffy said meeting his gaze "Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"Not that I recall" //Xander, this is very wrong//

Mind number one was beginning to make headway again and Xander made one last effort to pry himself away from Buffy. But Buffy had a sure-fire way of stopping him. 

She kissed him.

Xander went into shock, his thought process stopped. Xander stood there for a few moments with Buffy's lips pressed up against his, then mind number three took over and he began to kiss her back.

It didn't last long though.

"Oh my!"

They both broke apart and turned to face Willow

"See, I told you she came this way" Buffy said turning back to Xander.

"Wha...? Uh, yeah" Xander managed to say at the same time as trying to process what had just happened "Guess you were right Buff" he added somewhat distractedly. He turned to Willow "Hey."

"You two were kissing!" Willow pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, yes we were" Buffy said, then hiccuped. She patted Xander on the chest "You were right" she whispered loudly to Willow and Willow looked confused for a second then went pink then quickly regained her composure.

"You're drunk" Willow said to Buffy then turned to Xander "She's drunk"

"I *know*" Xander replied //I know//

"So you kissed her when she was drunk?" Willow said.

"She kissed me first!" Xander protested.

"That's right, I did" Buffy said.

Willow looked between the two of them and shook her head "I really don't envy the conversation you two are going to have in the morning"

Buffy seemed to sober up a little at this thought and she looked at Xander a little awkwardly who was looking at her the same way back "Ah" she said.

"Yes. ' Ah' indeed" Willow replied.

"You know, maybe this would be a good time for me to..." Xander said, indicating that maybe he should leave.

"That would probably be a good idea Xander" Willow said.

"Uh, Buffy..." Xander started to say.

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow" Buffy finished for him. She gave Xander a small smile before he turned and began to walk away. 

Buffy turned to Willow who was looking at her expectantly and gave her friend a sheepish smile.

"Has he gone?" she asked Willow.

"Yeah" Willow said slowly, puzzled by Buffy's sudden regaining of alertness.

Buffy smiled and straightened out her dress "Well I think that went very well" she said her eyes glittering.

Willow narrowed her eyes "You're *not* drunk are you?" she asked and Buffy gave her an innocent smile "Buffy Summers I cannot believe you did that" Willow continued "That was so not fair" 

Buffy sighed "I know and I will gladly go round and make nice tomorrow" she looked at Willow "I just wanted to give him something to think about."

------------------------

Xander had something to think about. Once he got outside the frat house he turned back to look at it, a puzzled look crossed his face. He turned away again and began the walk home.

Xander sighed and thought about what had just happened. This had turned out to be an interesting night. Buffy Summers had kissed him. OK so she hadn't been completely sober, but she had still kissed him, no matter how you looked at it. And he had kissed her back. Yes, it may have been the sixteen-year-old Xander who had been dancing about and going 'yippee' that had given him the jumpstart but...

...but tomorrow morning they were going to have the conversation in which Buffy would tell him it was all a bit of a drunken mistake and he was going to say that it was OK and maybe they should just forget all about it and just put it down to well ... whatever.

"Hey."

Xander turned around and came face to face with Ren. "Hey" Xander replied "I didn't expect to actually see you tonight"

Ren smiled. "I just wanted to say sorry I've been a bit off today," she said, taking his hand.

Xander reached out and took her other hand "I'm sorry I upset you" he said.

"You didn't" she said "I've... I've just been a little edgy lately and I just let some of it go on you and-" she got cut short when Xander kissed her.

"-and" she continued when Xander broke it off "I wanted to see if we could make up" she said smiling.

Xander smiled back and kissed her again, letting go of her hands so he could pull her closer. Ren wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled away from the kiss. She looked at him and smiled "We OK?" she asked

"Sure" Xander replied, ignoring the sixteen year old him still dancing away in his head at the thought of Buffy kissage. 

After all he didn't have feelings like that anymore for Buffy. 

Did he?

------------------------

__

(Next Morning) (Xander's basement) 

Xander had been interrupted from a light doze by an insistent knocking on his door. He grumbled slightly as he climbed out of bed. He tugged on some sweatpants and went to the door, pulling it open to reveal an awkward looking Buffy.

"Ah" Xander said. "Hey Buffy."

"Hey" she replied, giving him a small smile "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Xander said, moving aside and letting Buffy past him. He said a silent prayer, thanking anyone who was listening that Ren had taken the opportunity that his parents were away to make use of the bathroom facilities. Xander shut the door and turned to face Buffy.

"So..." Xander trailed off, unable to think of an opener for the conversation they were about to have.

"So..." Buffy trailed off then cleared her throat "So about what happened."

"The kissing thing."

"Yeah, the kissing thing" Buffy confirmed "About that" she cleared her throat again "It was, well... it was just something that happened"

"Yes!" Xander said quickly "Just something that happened"

"Exactly" Buffy said "Things just got a little..."

"Out of hand" Xander finished "I mean you were a little... and I shouldn't have...."

"But I shouldn't have... first" Buffy paused "We should just put this behind us 'cos-"

"-We're friends."

"Exactly."

"It's not like there was anything else behind it was there?" Buffy asked, managing to keep the hope out of her voice.

Xander hesitated for a split second before answering "No. Nothing."

They were both silent for a few moments before Buffy spoke again "You know, I think this went well"

"Better than I thought it would" Xander agreed.

"Well it's good that we're able to put this behind us" Buffy replied.

"Definitely."

They stood for a couple of moments in silence and Buffy looked around distractedly. Her eyes came to rest on Xander's bed with it's mass of rumpled covers. Buffy looked back to Xander "Rough night?"

Xander coughed "Not really."

"Oh" she said simply and then looked at her watch "Oh, look at the time I'd better go. Things to do and everything."

"Right" Xander said and opened the door for Buffy. As she stood in the doorway about to go he remembered something "Buffy?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you mean last night when you told Willow she was right?" 

Buffy merely smiled and pulled the door shut. Xander stared at the back of it listening to Buffy laugh softly to herself as she walked away.

------------------------

"How did it go?" Willow asked Buffy when she met up with her in the park twenty minutes later. "Did you make nice?"

"I did" Buffy said, smiling "*And* I think I gave him something to think about"

"Well I'm happy for you" Willow said "I can't say I totally agree with your methods, but you did achieve more in one night than we have in the past few weeks" she looked at Buffy who was still smiling. Willow smiled back but she couldn't help feel sorry for her friend.

Buffy had no idea that Xander was involved with Ren. Willow had been angry when she had got Ren to reveal this via a truth spell. She wanted to blame Ren because she was the one that should have known better but Xander, however much Willow wanted to deny it, had made a choice.

Willow listened to Buffy as she started to make plans for a possible next step. Buffy had decided that she couldn't just come right out and tell Xander how she feels. Willow was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. //Maybe if Buffy told Xander how she feels it would snap Xander out of his thing with Ren// Willow figured that the torch Xander had carried for Buffy early on in their friendship had never extinguished and if he found out that Buffy now felt that way about him it would cause it to flare up again. Willow sighed inwardly //Well I can always hope//.

------------------------

A little later that day Willow arrived at Giles'. She knocked on the door expecting to see Giles but got Ren instead. And she did not look too pleased to see Willow.

"Oh look who it is" Ren said, making no effort to let Willow through "Come to cast some more spells have you?"

Willow was not fazed "Actually I came to see if I could borrow some books off Giles."

"Really?" Ren said flatly

"Yes, really" Willow crossed her arms infront of her chest "Is he here?"

"No" Ren replied curtly.

"Is Xander here?" Willow asked.

"He went with Rupert."

"You know, you're being very difficult."

"Oh, I wonder why?" Ren replied sarcastically "Could it be the fact that you tricked me and then cast a truth spell over me?"

"It needed to be done" Willow said.

"Why?"

"Ren" Willow said pushing past her, ignoring the other woman's glare "I don't have anything against you"

"Could have fooled me," Ren said, turning to face Willow.

"Ren, I just I really don't see how you can effectively look out for his welfare because of some anonymous danger at the same time as you're indulging in ... well, extra curricular activities with him"

"And I suppose this has nothing to do with Buffy, right?"

"Buffy has got nothing to do with this."

Ren looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"This has got nothing to do with how Buffy feels" Willow said "Xander is my friend and I care about him-"

"-and you don't want him getting involved with a demon?" Ren interrupted "'Cos that sure sounds like one hell of a double standard to me. What? Buffy's allowed to sleep with vampires but Xander can't get involved with me, is that it?"

"I didn't say that at all Ren" Willow tried not to raise her voice "You're supposed to be able to protect him and I don't see that happening if you keep sleeping with him" Willow walked to the door "Just think about it will you?"

Ren followed her to the door as Willow got outside "I'll tell Rupert you stopped by" Ren said, slamming the door.

------------------------

Ithral observed the dark-haired male as he walked with the older male. Ithral was more interested in him now. He had been intrigued to find out that the dark-haired female that he was consorting with was his guardian. Ithral did not know who had appointed her. Ithral just knew that she would have to be taken care of and if necessary she would have to be eliminated.

Especially now that the final preparations were being made to go onto the next step.

------------------------

__

(Two days later - morning) (Ren's Apartment)

Ren propped herself up on her side and gazed down at a sleeping Xander beside her.

Willow's words a couple of days before had been digging their way into her thoughts, and she didn't like it. Ren knew this wasn't the way she had planned things to go. She hadn't thought she would be here for this long. Her guardian jobs barely lasted longer than a few weeks if that and Ren had been in Sunnydale for over a couple of months.

Ren sighed and brushed aside a lock of Xander's hair that had fallen across his forehead. She hadn't meant to get *this* involved with Xander. She didn't know if she could stop being involved.

It didn't interest Ren that Buffy had feelings for Xander. Ren had decided that if Buffy didn't have the guts to tell Xander how she felt about him then that was her problem. Ren didn't have time to feel guilty and then play fairy godmother.

Ren's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her telephone. She reached over Xander to pick it up, smiling slightly as mumbled something in his sleep.

"Hello?"

"Ren? Its Buffy"

"What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering where you were. I thought I might run a couple of things by you"

"Like what?" Ren asked hesitantly.

"Uh, I can't really say here. It's a bit public. Are you keeping an eye outside Xander's?" 

Ren cast a quick glance at Xander who was still asleep "Yeah, I am. I'm just waiting 'til he wakes up. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I can meet you ... oh no, uh... wait, I've got to go do this thing. Don't worry about it, I'll catch up with you later"

"OK" Ren said slowly "Are you all right? You sound a little strange."

"No, I'm fine. Look I have to go. Bye"

Ren heard the line disconnect and stared at the receiver "Huh."

"Who was it?" Xander asked.

"Buffy."

Xander sat up "What did she want?"

Ren looked at him and shrugged "I haven't got a clue."

------------------------

Buffy put down the telephone receiver and stared at it //Something is very wrong//

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered to herself looking around at Xander's empty basement.

------------------------

__

(Later that day) (Outside Ren's Apartment Building)

Buffy stood on the sidewalk and looked across the street at the apartment building. Buffy looked down at the address on the crumpled piece of paper she'd managed to snag from Giles address book. //This is definitely the place//

Buffy took a deep breath and headed across the road and then into the building. She only had to climb one flight of stairs before she found herself standing with her hand poised to knock on Ren's door.

Then her hand dropped to her side, a sudden feeling washed over her. Buffy stopped for a second then made her way back to the stairwell and climbed back down the stairs before exiting the building. When she stood outside in the air Buffy paused for a few moments before heading around to the back of it.

Buffy studied the back of the building and judged what apartment window would be Ren's. She couldn't find the ladder to the first landing of the fire escape. It didn't matter. Buffy jumped up and caught the edge, pulling herself up, careful no to make any noise. She stayed silent as she crept to the other end of the escape where Ren's window was situated. Buffy pressed herself against the wall next to the window and turned her head to peer in.

She was not prepared for what she saw.

------------------------

__

(A little while later that day)

Willow immediately put aside the book she had been reading when she saw Buffy's tear-streaked face as the blonde Slayer entered their dorm room.

"What happened?!" Willow asked, jumping off her bed and rushing to her friend's side.

Buffy sniffed and sat down on her bed "I saw them" she said, barely audible "I saw them together"

"Saw who?" Willow asked, putting a comforting arm around Buffy's shoulder and hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was "Who did you see?"

"Xander and" Buffy sniffed "Ren" then the tears began to fall again.

Willow heart dropped and she pulled her friend into a hug and Buffy cried into her shoulder. Willow waited until Buffy's sobs had subsided before she asked her next question "How did you find out?"

Buffy pulled away from Willow and looked at her friend "I went around to Xander's to see if he wanted to do something together" Buffy's voice began to tremble "But he wasn't there and it didn't look as if he'd been there that night" Buffy sniffed "So I called Ren" she paused "I don't know why, but for some reason I didn't tell her where I was"

She stopped when Willow handed her a tissue "Why not?" Willow asked.

Buffy wiped her eyes "I don't know... I just didn't" Buffy ran a hand through her hair "I asked her if she was outside Xander's and she said yes and that he was inside" she looked at Willow "But he couldn't have been because I was inside"

"She was lying?"

Buffy nodded "He wasn't there and then I got worried. I went around to Giles and I got her address. I went round but I couldn't knock on the door. So then I went round the back and climbed on the fire escape and looked in her window" Buffy wiped her eyes again "And then I saw them..." Buffy broke off, her voice cracking "I *saw* them and they were..." she trailed off.

"Oh, Buffy I am so sorry" Willow said hugging her friend again //Oh this is not what I wanted to happen at all//

Buffy regained her composure and took some deep breaths and Willow let her friend go.

"You know it was alright when I thought that Xander just had a stupid thing for her" Buffy said, "I mean, I could handle it. It was just a thing" she paused "But now I know that there's more to it and that they're... oh god, I can't even say it"

Willow handed her another tissue. Buffy sniffed then gave her friend a puzzled look "Why aren't you more surprised?"

Willow looked at the floor.

"Oh god, you knew!" Buffy exclaimed jumping up and standing infront of her friend "You knew and you didn't tell me!" she said angrily.

"Buffy-" Willow tried to explain.

"How could you!" Buffy said, her voice cracking again "How could you not tell me?"

"Buffy, I wanted to tell you" Willow said earnestly "Really I did. But I didn't know how. I just..." she trailed off and looked at her upset friend "Buffy you were *so* happy after the other night at the frat party and I just couldn't do that to you" she paused "I just thought... I just thought I could talk some sense into one of them" she finished quietly.

"Well it didn't seem to have worked" Buffy bit out "From what I could see they didn't seem to take any notice of anything you might have said to them."

"Well Ren wasn't very accommodating" Willow tried to defend herself "I tried but she wouldn't listen. I haven't had a chance to talk to Xander" she looked at her friend apologetically "I'm so sorry Buffy, I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that"

Buffy looked at her friend's sincere face "I believe you Will" she said then paused "I just wish you'd told me. I think I deserved to know" Buffy stated, her voice softening "I really didn't want to find out like *that*" she sat back down opposite Willow "This is just all so... horrible."

"Hey, I found him with Cordelia remember?" Willow pointed out, giving her friend a small smile.

Buffy looked at her friend and mirrored her smile "But I don't have an Oz" she then said sadly.

Willow sighed "I don't think you need an Oz, Buffy" she said "I do think, however, that you can get through this" Willow smiled warmly.

"You do?" Buffy examined her shoes.

"Yeah. No doubts" Willow said "I mean, you're Buffy"

Buffy's breath hitched and then her eyes flicked back up to her friend "You're right" she said determinedly.

"What?" Willow looked puzzled by Buffy's sudden change.

"You're right" Buffy repeated "I *am* Buffy" she stood up "And no slutty, cradle snatching demon is going to get one over on me" Buffy paused "I'm going to let Xander Harris know *exactly* what he's missing"

------------------------

__

(That Evening) (The Bronze)

Buffy smoothed down her dress "Are we all set?"

"Uh huh" Willow confirmed "Xander is here. He is Ren-less, as per the request, and you-" she pointed her finger at Buffy "-owe Greg a favour."

"He knows what to do?" Buffy smiled when Willow nodded "Excellent."

------------------------

Xander looked at his watch //Where has Willow got to?// He looked around //I know Buffy was going to be late// Xander scanned the crowd near the door but couldn't find a trace of his friends. He stared back down at his drink for a few more minutes when he heard Buffy's voice behind him.

"Hey Xander."

Xander turned around to greet his friend but was struck speechless. Buffy was wearing a crimson halter-neck mini-dress that clung in all the right places and dipped into an extremely low V at the front.

"Xander" Buffy said, an amused smile on her face "I'm up here"

"Sorry" Xander mumbled, drawing his attention back up to Buffy's face "Nice dress."

Buffy looked down at her attire and then back to Xander "What this old thing?" she said as innocently as she could muster "I've had this for ages."

"Well you look-" he searched for something appropriate and then looked at her apprehensively "Can I call you gorgeous?"

Buffy flashed him a brilliant smile "You most certainly can"

Xander grinned back then saw Buffy's eyes flick to a point over his shoulder.

"Oh no" she groaned. 

"What?" Xander was about to turn around when Buffy pulled him back to face her.

"Don't turn around. Hopefully he hasn't seen me."

"Who?" Xander was puzzled.

"His name's Greg and he's in one of my classes" she explained "He's been following me about campus for the last two weeks like a little puppy."

"So?"

"So I don't want him to. I've told him I'm not interested, but he still tries. Oh god, he's coming over" Buffy said "Xander you *have* to help me"

"Buffy, what-" Xander began before he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Buffy."

Xander turned around and faced Greg. He was about Xander's height, good looking with sandy-blond hair and looked about as interesting as dishwater.

"Hey Greg" Xander heard Buffy say through gritted teeth.

Greg's eyes darted towards Xander and then back to Buffy "So... I was wondering if you-"

"Greg, I don't think I introduced you to Xander" Buffy interrupted then she hesitated "My boyfriend."

------------------------

"Buffy Summers you owe me *big* time" Xander said as they were dancing half an hour later.

"Are you *complaining*?" she asked with a subtly challenging tone.

"Well... I... Uh..." Xander was at a loss for words, very aware of how close Buffy was against him.

They danced for a few minutes more "How long do we have to keep this up?" Xander asked as he cast a furtive glance at Greg who didn't seem to have taken his eyes off them for the last half an hour.

"I don't think he believed us" Buffy said "We'll have to be more convincing"

"How?" Xander didn't have to wait long for an answer because Buffy had raised her arms to they were looped around Xander's neck, pulling herself closer to him. Xander cleared his throat "Oh. I see."

They danced to the slow beat of the song for the next few minutes in silence. Xander relaxed more, his looped around her, his arms resting on Buffy's hips as they danced together.

"You know, this is nice" Buffy said, smiling serenely at Xander "Your dancing skills have vastly improved."

Xander smiled "Well I aim to please" he said and Buffy grinned back at him then rested her head against his shoulder and they continued to dance.

------------------------

Ren stood on the top balcony and watched Buffy and Xander dance. Her knuckles were white where she gripped the railing.

"What the hell is that girl playing at" Ren seethed.

-------------------

__

(Next Morning)

"I can't believe we're having this conversation again," Ren said as she stalked away from Xander. 

Xander followed her "I was only asking Ren."

Ren stood to face him "Yeah. And you've been 'only asking' for the past few days now"

"Only because you haven't answered me" Xander replied.

"Xander if you really wanted to know about my kind I'm sure you could have looked it up in one of Rupert's books. God, even Buffy did that!"

"Well maybe I didn't look it up because I wanted *you* to tell me" he said, trying not to raise his voice "That's not too much to ask is it?"

Ren scowled at him "Yeah, well I'm just wondering why you never bothered to bloody ask before we started sleeping together!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Oh, work it out!" Ren snapped.

"What is the matter with you?!" Xander demanded "You've been in a bad mood ever since last night."

"Take a bloody guess why!"

"Ren I don't know!"

"How about the fact that you were all over Buffy?"

"I was just helping her out" Xander explained.

"Well you were certainly doing that!"

"You know, I don't like *this* *Ren*" Xander said "Maybe you should hang back for a couple of days so you can calm down."

"You want to give us some space?" Ren asked.

"Space?" Xander said "This isn't a relationship" he pointed out.

A flash of hurt passed over Ren's face "No you're right. It isn't. It's just sex" she retorted "Just 'fun' if I remember correctly."

"Ren..." Xander started to say but she just shot him an unreadable look "Fine" Xander said "I'm going to work. Alone" and he began to walk off.

"Xander-" Ren called after him, but he ignored her and carried on walking.

Ren stared after him, telling herself that showing emotion was a sign of weakness at the same time as a tear threatened to escape.

------------------------

__

(That afternoon) (Priory Restaurant)

"Harris, can I have a word with you?" Jack asked Xander as the latter came back into the kitchen with a dark look on his face.

Xander headed over to his boss. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if everything was OK" Jack gestured for Xander to follow him outside.

Xander followed him out to the back of the restaurant. "Everything's fine" Xander lied.

"Really?" Jack said, unconvinced "Because so far today you've been doing a really good impression of someone who's extremely pissed off."

Xander hung his head and slouched back against the wall.

"You're lucky that it was only customers that I didn't like that complained about you" Jack continued "But keep this up and-"

"I get it" Xander interrupted and looked up at Jack "I'll try and be cheery" he plastered on a smile "See? I can do cheery."

Jack shook his head "I'd love to know what's got into you. These past couple of weeks you've been grinning away like an idiot. Now..." Jack trailed off.

Xander shrugged "I had an argument with Ren this morning."

"Ren? Oh the hot, dark-haired chick I caught you with?"

Xander nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" Jack asked.

"About three weeks" Xander replied.

"Man, is that all!" Jack stared at Xander "And you're already having arguments. That's some relationship."

"It's not strictly a relationship," Xander said remembering his words from this morning "We're just" he coughed "You know..."

"Screwing?"

Xander flushed slightly "Well kinda, but there is more to it than that."

"More to it than sex, but not a relationship." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see you've got clear boundaries. So?" he continued "What did you argue about? She steal all the covers?"

"It was a bit more than that" Xander sighed "We had an argument about some uh, aspects of her past and-" Xander broke off, his brow creased "-And Buffy for some reason"

"What's Buffy"

"Buffy is a *she*" Xander explained "She's a friend. You've seen her actually. She was here the same day you saw me with Ren."

"The cute blonde?"

"That's the one."

"So Ren is jealous of Buffy?"

"Well I..." Xander trailed off, thinking about this "I guess she was" he said slowly.

"Does she have anything to be jealous about?" Jack asked.

"No. I mean... No, she doesn't" Xander said "Me and Buff, well... we're just friends"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Friends?"

"Yeah. Friends. Really" Xander said "I mean I used to want to be more than friends but that was ages ago and... No we're just friends. Buffy wouldn't want to be anything more. We're just-"

"Friends?" Jack said again "You keep saying that" he smiled at Xander "I just wonder if you're trying to convince me or yourself"


	5. Chpater Five

Breaking the Rules

****

Chapter Five

Written by Joanne W

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(Later that same evening)

Xander sat by himself in virtually empty corner of the Bronze. He was slouched back in his comfy chair and he was watching the other patrons go about their business.

He absently looked around for Ren. He hadn't seen her since this morning. Xander only hoped that she was still around, not abandoning her post or anything. Sighing Xander closed his eyes. He hadn't known that Ren was going to be so testy about talking about her heritage. OK, so he could have looked it up but he thought she would have told him more about herself.

As for the Buffy thing. Xander was damn sure he hadn't brought it up during their argument. Xander couldn't believe that Ren could think there was anything going on with him and Buffy. //There isn't. We're just friends//

Xander opened his eyes again and scanned the crowd again. Then he spotted Buffy. She was talking to some girls, presumably from college. Xander watched her as she laughed at something one of them said. //After all, I was only helping her out last night. It wasn't like there was anything to it, was there?// Xander sighed //It's not like I felt anything when we were dancing Liar Who the hell are you? The 16 year old you. You know the one that went 'yippee' when Buffy kissed you at that frat party What do you want? What do you think moron? You do realise that you're staring at Buffy don't you? What? No I'm not Are too Go away No Listen, I'm with Ren. I like Ren That's as maybe What's that supposed to mean? You *are* looking at *Buffy* right now aren't you? Yes, but because she's a friend Pfft! Is there a point to any of this? Why are you with Ren? Because she's nice, she's funny and attractive So is Buffy Well, yeah... why are you doing this? Even if I did like Buffy like that there wouldn't be anything to come from it. With Ren, I know she likes me the same way I like her Buffy wasn't *that* drunk at that frat party you know What? Why did she kiss you? Because she'd had too much too drink Like I said before... You know I'm not listening to you anymore I wonder why? Go away!// 

Xander looked around, realising he'd spoken that last sentence out loud, but no one seemed to have paid any attention. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples then looked back to Buffy. She was still talking to her friends, then she turned away from them and looked at him.

Xander smiled and Buffy flashed him a brilliant smile back. She turned back to her friends and said something to them then began to walk towards him. 

"I didn't know you were here" she said, taking in the lack of people where Xander was seated "Feel like being on your own?"

"Just doing some thinking" he said to Buffy as she sat down next to him "What about you? I thought you were on patrol tonight."

"I'm going later" she looked at him curiously "What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

Buffy smiled "Any 'stuff' I can help you with?" she asked.

Xander looked at her and smiled back "I think this is something that I need to sort out own my own"

"OK" she paused "Do you want me to go so you can keep thinking?"

"No, you can stay" he smiled "I think if I do anymore thinking my head will begin to hurt."

Buffy grinned "OK, in that case do you want to dance? I promise it will be less taxing on your brain cells."

//I don't know about that// Xander thought. He looked at Buffy who had stood up and was offering him her hand. Xander hesitated for a moment before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"See" Buffy grinned "That wasn't so hard" and she pulled him towards the dancefloor.

As they danced Xander thought about what his sixteen-year-old him had 'said' to him, and a couple of things crossed his mind. The first was that when Buffy had kissed him the other night, whether she was drunk or not, he had kissed her back. The second thing which followed on from this was that it may have been a sixteen-year-old Xander that had started to kiss her back, but it was still a *Xander*. 

------------------------

__

(Next Morning) (Giles' place)

Giles was busy pottering about his home. Tiding up books that he'd been leafing through the previous day. He picked up one particularly heavy volume and promptly dropped it on his foot when the phone rang, interrupting the silence.

Giles swore and hobbled over to the phone "Hello? ... Angel? ... No, Buffy's not here. Have you tried her dorm ... Oh, you have. She may be at the University library ... Xander? He's probably at home. Why? ... No, last time I saw them they were both fine ... What do you mean you're coming here? ... Angel? ..." Giles took off his glasses "Cordelia had a what?"

------------------------

__

(Early Afternoon) (UC Sunnydale Library)

Buffy and Willow sat opposite each other at one of the many tables situated in the library. Both were engrossed in their studies. That is until Giles came rushing up to their table.

"Thank God I found you" Giles exclaimed, not bothering with the annoyed looks he got for not whispering "We have to... well we have to go"

Buffy and Willow gave Giles puzzled looks as they closed their books

"What's wrong Giles?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice.

Giles looked around "Not here" he said pointedly "Do you know where Xander is?"

"At work?" Willow ventured putting her books in her bag and getting up.

Giles shook his head "Day off and he's not at home either" he looked at Buffy who had also gathered up her things and now stood beside Willow "I got a call from Angel" he told her.

Buffy tensed "What did he want?"

Giles looked around again "I don't quite know. His phone cut out after he mentioned Cordelia having a vision. I know" Giles said taking in Buffy and Willow's expressions "And I got the feeling it wasn't a good one."

------------------------

__

(Half an hour later)

"And Angel is coming here?" Willow said as they entered Giles' "That means it's got to be-"

"-bad" Buffy finished. She looked at Giles "Are you sure he didn't mention anything else other than that Cordy had some kind of vision?"

"Like I said before his cell phone cut out before I could ask or he could tell me what it was about" Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose "He did however, ask that if *both* you *and* Xander were OK" he put his glasses back on "I can only assume that if visions are being seen of Xander in possible danger that it has something to do with why Ren is here"

Buffy cast a nervous look towards Willow then back to Giles "We have to find him" Buffy said.

"Buffy" Giles said "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go charging off anywhere until we hear from Angel as to what this is about. Wherever Xander is, Ren is with him remember?"

"But-"

"Buffy I think Giles is right" Willow said then she looked to Giles "You said that Angel asked about both of them" Giles nodded "That means that if this is to do with Xander that it also has something to do with Buffy" Willow clarified.

Giles looked at Buffy "I just can't think what it could be..." he trailed off when he heard a knock at the door "But maybe we're about to find out"

Giles walked over to his door and opened it. "Angel" he greeted "Come in"

"Thanks" Angel said, entering. "Buffy. Willow." Angel smiled softly at both girls as Giles closed the door. "Good to see you both."

"You too" Buffy replied. "Although I'm guessing it could have been under better circumstances, yeah?"

"Yeah" Angel answered, his face falling a little. "Cordelia had-"

"A vision" Buffy interrupted "We know, Giles told us. What was it about?"

Angel hesitated. "Where's Xander?"

"We don't know" Willow said.

"But we're sure he's fine" Giles added. "He's got somebody with him."

"What's this about?" Buffy tried again "Why all the concern about me and Xander. What did Cordy see?"

"There were some demons that were after both you and Xander. There was no location, no clues as to when… just that there was going to be trouble."

"Who were these demons?" Giles asked.

"The Machen" Angel answered "Otherwise known as-"

"The Keepers of the Written" Giles finished "Oh dear."

"You know of them?" Angel said. "Then you can guess why-"

"Excuse me" Buffy interjected "Would anyone mind telling me who these demons are? You know, seeing as how they're after me?"

"The Machen Bhren" Giles took a deep breath "They're a self-imposed body of demons. They like to make sure anything that is written to happen, well that it happens."

"Written?" Buffy said her eyes flicking between Angel and Giles "Like what?" she asked, though realising that she probably already knew the answer.

"Like prophecies" Angel said bluntly.

"You mean if someone was prophesised to die and they didn't..." Willow trailed off and looked at Buffy who continued for her.

"Because somebody brought them back" Buffy finished.

Giles looked at Buffy "You were supposed to die Buffy. It was written in the Codex."

"But I'm still here" Buffy pointed out the obvious.

"Thanks to Xander" Willow said.

Buffy turned to Giles "These 'Keeper's" she said, "You never mentioned them after I killed the Master"

"Nothing has been heard of them over the last century" Giles replied "I didn't think ... I mean I thought" Giles paused "I thought they had disappeared."

"You thought they had disappeared?" Buffy said trying to keep her voice even. Giles stayed silent.

"We need to find Xander" Angel said, "I'll go" he walked to Giles' door "If I see anything demon near him I'll kill it" and Angel left before anyone, mainly Buffy, could protest.

The other three stared after him.

"I'm going too" Buffy said, heading over to the door.

"Buffy wait" Giles said and Buffy turned around to face him and he continued "If these demons are looking for both you and Xander... wait a minute did Angel just say he'd kill anything demon near Xander?"

"Ren" Willow said, her eyes widening.

"I'm going to find Xander" Buffy said "I find Xander, I find Ren. Hopefully before Angel" and before Giles could say anything else she left.

Giles and Willow stared at the door then looked at each other.

"We need to find out if there's any way to take these demons out" Giles said going over to his bookcase. He glanced over the covers of a few volumes and handed Willow some.

"Are these demons particularly nasty?" Willow said worriedly.

Giles looked at her "Buffy was supposed to die. Xander wasn't meant to bring her back. Buffy and Xander broke their rules."

"What'll happen?"

"There is not a lot documented" Giles said then indicated the books "That's why we're going to look them up and try and find out as much about them as we can"

"Do you think Xander and Buffy will be OK? And what about Ren."

"Ren won't let anything get in the way of her doing her job" Giles said and Willow had to try and stop herself from saying anything.

"In fact, I'd be more worried about Angel" Giles continued "But I'm worried about Buffy and Xander and the best thing we can do at the moment is this" he held up a book.

Willow sat looked at the book then back up at Giles "Let's hope we can find something, huh?"

------------------------

__

(Late afternoon - same day)

Xander closed his eyes as he sat and leant back into the bench, quickly opening them again when he sensed someone standing in front of him.

"Xander."

"Ren" Xander said coolly "Didn't expect to see you for a while. Calmed down have we?"

Ren just looked at him "Well I was going to come and speak to you last night at the Bronze but you were *busy* with Buffy"

Xander looked at her evenly "We were just dancing. I don't know what your problem is."

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Ren said.

Xander stood up to face her "You know, I never pictured you for the jealous type Ren. Me and Buffy are just *friends*"

"Is that what she told you?" Ren bit out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You really *don't* have a clue do you?" Ren said again "You just can't see what's right in front of you can you?"

"Well I'm looking at you right now and I'm not liking what I see" Xander took a breath "I thought this was just going to be a ' no strings' kind of a deal when I hooked up with you" he paused "I didn't expect it to get like this"

//Yeah, well neither did I// Ren looked at him "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think it's about time we called it a day."

"So you've had your fun have you?" Ren said "Well I'm *so* glad you enjoyed it"

"Hey, don't get like that" Xander said "We both knew that this was going to end as soon as this whole thing was over. I'm just ending it a little earlier."

"Well I wonder why?" Ren said angrily "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde would it?"

"What is it with you thinking there is something between me and Buffy?"

"What is it with you thinking there *isn't*?" Ren retorted "You know maybe this is the best thing we can do. I don't want to be playing second fiddle to anybody" Ren turned to leave then looked back over her shoulder "Bye Xander. I'll see you around."

Xander watched Ren as she left then turned and began to make his way back to his basement, thinking about the things that Ren had said. Needless to say this confused Xander even more.

------------------------

Ren got about two hundred yards before she realised that she had a job to do. She turned around and could just about make out Xander in the distance. As much as she was hurting right now she couldn't abandon what she had come here to do. Pushing any feelings she had to the back of her mind she began to follow him.

A few minutes later she sensed someone following her. Ren began to slow her pace but still kept an eye on Xander. Then the feeling disappeared. Ren turned around and scanned her surroundings. It was too quiet. She turned back around to continue following Xander but a figure blocked her path and before she could block it a high kick sent her flying ten feet.

Immediately she got to her feet and rushed at the figure, blocking another high kick aimed at her she caught the figure's leg and twisted it, bringing him to the ground. She kicked her attacker in it's mid section which elicited a growl from him.

"Vampire" Ren said and she went to kick the vampire again but it caught her leg and pulled her to the ground before leaping to its feet. Ren felt feet forcefully smash into her spine and she let out a cry of pain.

"Demon" Angel said.

Ren gritted her teeth against the pain in her back and lashed her feet out at her attacker. Angel lost his balance and as he fell to the floor Ren scrambled to her feet. She reached inside her jacket for a stake, having carried one ever since she arrived in Sunnydale. It wasn't there. She scoured the floor immediately, spotting it at the same time as Angel. They both reached it at the same time. Neither one wanting to relinquish their hold they wrestled on the floor. Angel managed to get on top of Ren but she somehow managed to bring her knees up to her chest and kicked out. She managed to get enough distance between herself and Angel to be able to reverse their positions but he still had hold of the stake.

"Y'know this is really getting us nowhere" Ren said "Why don't you just let me stake you and I can get on with all the things I had planned for this evening"

"Well dusting me would really get in the way of my agenda as well" Angel replied "And it's kind of an important evening."

Ren managed to get hold of more of the stake, unfortunately the pointy end wasn't aimed at Angel.

"So" Angel continued "Did your plans involve that kid you were following?"

"Don't see that as any of your business vampire" Ren replied as she managed to knee Angel in the chest "In fact I'm wondering why you bothered to attack me at all. I thought vampires preferred humans as snacks"

"I like to vary my diet now and again" he said, taking Ren by surprise and dropping his hold of the stake. He rolled away from underneath Ren before she had time to plunge the wood through his heart.

They both leapt to their feet and took a fighting stance. They were both evenly matched as they blocked each other's attacks. Occasionally one or the other managed to land a punch or a kick. Ren had just managed to get in a high kick, which had sent Angel to the floor when her jacket pocket began to ring.

Angel saw Ren hesitate but he found it hard to stand, the last kick that had felled him had really hurt. He watched Ren as she looked at the stake in her hand then back at him and was unprepared for her reaction of dropping the stake and taking off.

Angel got to his feet and looked down the street where he just glimpsed her turning a corner.

"Man she's fast" Angel stated and he began to sprint after her.

------------------------

Ren's phone was still ringing as she was on the run. She could hear the vampire behind her but she needed to answer this call. There was only one person who had that number and in all likeliness this was the call she had been waiting for and also dreading for the past few months.

Ren knew she needed to find somewhere crowded so she could take the call with out the vampire attacking her. She guessed that it wouldn't want to cause a scene in public so she headed towards the Bronze.

------------------------

Angel was about fifty feet behind Ren and having trouble keeping up with her. He knew of only a handful of demons that could move that fast, among them vampires. He knew that she definitely wasn't a Khorus demon. The fact that she didn't have three horns growing out of the top of her head gave that one away. Several other possibilities were discarded due to certain other attributes and Angel was left with one other possibility that took on human form and it confused him. What was an Aurora demon doing following Xander?

He realised that she was heading towards the Bronze and he knew why she was heading there. Angel slowed down. Whatever her agenda was, she was no longer stalking Xander and Angel needed to find him fast. He gave up his chase and began to make his way to Xander's.

------------------------

Ren pulled the still ringing phone out of her pocket as soon as she reached the outside of the Bronze. She pushed the button to answer the call and put it to her ear.

Ren didn't need to speak, she only listened. As she disconnected, she stared at the phone, her face ashen.

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic" she said quietly "Why couldn't it have been something simple?" she took another deep breath and took off towards Xander's.

------------------------

Xander shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked home. Not because of the cold but because this was where he carried his cross and stake. He knew Ren was somewhere out there but he still wanted to feel safer.

He sighed. He'd been thinking about what Ren had said in their heated exchange only shortly earlier. //Did Ren mean that Buffy likes me? Ren wouldn't get upset about nothing// he sighed again //Oh this is just too…// his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Buffy heading across the street towards him.

"Xander" Buffy said again coming to a stop infront of him "Thank god I found you"

"Why, what's up?" Xander asked then he took in Buffy's harried countenance "It's bad isn't it?"

Buffy hesitated then looked him in the eyes "I'd say it rates a bit higher than bad" she paused "Angel's here. Apparently Cordelia had some kind of vision she gets from the same people who sent Ren here" she paused again "Basically we're both in it up to our necks"

Xander took all this in "Why are we in it up to our necks? And why hasn't Ren said anything?" he added looking up the street "She should know about this" he looked back to Buffy "Shouldn't she?"

"Xander I don't know. All I know is some guys are pissed because you brought me back after the Master killed me."

"What?"

"Giles said these guys… the Keepers or something, wanted to get to us because you weren't supposed to save me" she paused "Apparently they're very fussy about people ignoring prophesies and the like"

Xander took his hands out of his pockets and ran his hands through his hair "And this has something to do with why Ren is here?"

Buffy shrugged "I don't know. But chances are it is" Buffy looked around "Where is she?"

This time it was Xander who shrugged "I don't know," he admitted "I saw her a little while ago, but now…" he trailed off.

"Xander, she may be in trouble. Angel is out looking for you. I was supposed to stay at Giles but I couldn't take the risk that something could happen to you before Ren or he could stop it-" she broke off seeing Xander's strange look. She cleared her throat and continued "Angel said he'd take care of anything demon that got near you and he doesn't know that Ren is here for the same reason he is"

"We have to find them" Xander began to head back the way he came "Ren!" he shouted into the night "Ren, if you're there come out. We need to speak to you!"

Buffy caught up with him and scanned the area looking for Ren. She hadn't appeared. This time Buffy tried "Ren, this is important! It has to do with why you're here!"

They both waited for a few moments but they still heard and saw nothing. 

Xander turned to Buffy "I don't think this is good" he stated, running a hand through his hair "What do we do? Do we go back and try to find her?"

"I don't know Xander, but I do know that it probably isn't a good idea for us to be standing out in the open like this with the news we've just got. I may be the Slayer but" she paused "You're not"

"Buffy I can-"

"Xander" Buffy interrupted "We don't know what these guys look like or how many there are of them. The only weapons I've got on me are my strength, my witty repartee and a small, sharp, pointy stick and-"

"And you might as well be wearing a target around your neck" Angel finished as he joined them "I thought you were going to stay-"

"Have you seen Ren?" Xander interrupted.

Angel stared at him "Who?"

Xander didn't know whether to be relieved at this statement or not. "She's about yay tall" he indicated his own height with his hand "Dark hair, pretty and probably following me."

Buffy saw Angel's face show recognition "You've seen her?" she asked.

"We may have run in to each other" Angel replied warily.

"What happened?" Xander asked angrily "Where is she?"

"I-" Angel looked between Buffy and Xander "What is this?" then he turned to Xander "You knew this demon was following you?"

"It's kinda her job" Buffy explained "Tell us what happened"

"Like I said we ran into each other" Angel replied and saw Buffy and Xander exchange glances "But she took off" he added quickly "She seemed to have some kind of urgent phone call that took precedence over fighting with me. She headed over to the Bronze" Angel looked between Buffy and Xander again "And what do you mean 'it's kinda her job'?... Wait a minute..." he trailed off, remembering something else about Aurora demon's traits. He looked at Xander "She's your guardian?"

Xander nodded "We didn't know why at first" he paused "You say she had a call?" he asked Angel and the vampire nodded. Xander turned to Buffy "Her cell phone" he explained "She said only her contact had the number" Xander paused "Three guesses as to what it was about."

"Then we head to the Bronze and get her" Buffy said.

"She's probably long gone by now" Angel said "If she got the phone call you think she did she's probably looking for you" he told Xander "If you were heading home that's probably where she's headed-"

"Or maybe she's just wondering who the bloody hell you are."

All three looked across the street to see Ren. Angel hesitated and took a couple of steps towards her and offered his hand "My name's Angel"

Ren walked over to him but didn't take his hand "The soul man huh? Didn't figure you for the kick first, ask questions later type."

Angel didn't reply and Ren turned to Xander "I got a call." she said.

Xander met her eyes "Your people?" he ventured.

"My people" Ren confirmed as she tried to keep her emotions in check seeing him standing so close to Buffy.

"It's these Keeper people isn't it?" Buffy said.

Ren gave her a surprised look "How did you know that...?"

"It would seem your people are my people too" Angel explained "Do you know much about the Machen Bhren?" he asked Ren.

"Unfortunately yeah" she replied "I've had a run in with some of them before. But that was over a hundred years ago."

"So not recently then?" Buffy said "I think we definitely need to get back to Giles-"

"Uh guys" Xander interrupted "Is it me or has it just got a whole lot colder?"

Buffy felt it almost as soon as Xander said it. It felt as if the chill was spiralling itself around her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered "This is not your average chilly breeze" she said looking at the others.

Ren and Angel scanned the area "I can't see anything" Angel said then looked to Ren "Can you?"

"Not a thing" she said as she shoved her hands in her pockets "But then again that may be a bad thing."

------------------------

Ithral watched as the foursome kept scanning their surroundings as they headed off back to the Watchers. 

He smiled to himself. They may know that his employers were after them now. But they had no idea of what Ithral would do to get the Slayer and the mortal boy to them.

------------------------

Giles let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed shut yet another one of his many books. 

Willow looked up at him from the passage she was reading "Still nothing?" she asked.

Giles shook his head "Nothing we didn't already know" he gave a short sigh and got up to retrieve another one of his volumes. He lingered by the bookcase and glanced back at Willow who had returned to studying her book. Giles sighed inwardly. He knew Willow was greatly concerned about her friends and she had every right to be. This particular course of events was not what Giles had even thought about as a reason for Ren and even Angel to be here. As knowledgeable as he was about many things demon and other worldly, Giles did not know an awful lot about the Keepers of the Written and anymore thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Hey Giles, open up!" he heard Buffy call "We're back."

Giles quickly opened his door and ushered all four in.

"Hey" Buffy said as she and the others were seated "Its not cold any more"

"Cold?" Giles gave her a questioning look.

"When we all met up, we had a really creepy cold feeling" Xander said "It was like it followed us all the way here-"

"-and now it's gone" Buffy finished "Do you think it's anything to do with all this?" she asked.

"It's hard to say" Giles said, "Willow and I have found out very little."

"Well, Angel filled us in on the basic details and I have to say I'm not a big fan of the way these guys operate" Buffy said, "I don't like this idea of some kind of trial these guys want to put us through just because Xander saved my life."

"Yeah" Xander added "I don't get the impression these guys take their cues from Judge Judy"

Angel turned to Ren "You said you'd had a run in with these people before. What happened?"

Ren hesitated then spoke "I was hired to retrieve an artefact this guy had. I was about to get my hands on it when these demons burst into the room. I thought that they were there for the same reason was and I attacked. My mistake. I barely survived and there were only *two* of them. I was lucky to get out at all" she paused "These guys are nasty. You're gonna need more than stakes and a couple of handy blades to take them out"

Buffy looked at her "Then we'll get what it takes" she turned to Giles "Giles what weapons-"

"Buffy, slow down" Giles said, knowing that he was right to think that this would be her course of action "We can't just go barging in on them and attack them."

Buffy was about to protest when Angel agreed with Giles.

"He's right Buffy" Angel said "As much as I'd like to, we can't just attack them. For one thing we don't even know where they are-"

"Actually" Willow interrupted "We may be able to find that out" the others turned to look at her and she continued a little hesitantly "I found this spell a-and with a few little changes here and there we can pinpoint their location o-or at least where they last were"

Buffy looked between Giles and Angel "Looks like 'find and kill' is still a viable option" she said.

"Excuse me Little Miss Slay Happy, but aren't you forgetting something" Ren said bitterly "Even if that spell were to work, there are only three, assuming soulboy is sticking around, that can even think about going up against these guys. We don't even know how many there are" Ren glared at Buffy "You're not the only one affected by all this remember?"

"I remember, Ren" Buffy said angrily and matched Ren's glare.

"Hey!" Xander said "I *am* here" he paused as Ren and Buffy backed off "Arguing is not going to get us anywhere" he said more quietly.

"Xander's right" Angel said and looked between Buffy and Ren "I don't know what the problem is between you two, but bickering is just going to hold us back" Angel turned to Willow "Do you think this spell can help?"

Willow nodded and Giles sighed "If it does it could certainly be of great help" he said "But we need to plan" Giles looked at Buffy "I know we need to, well... get them before they get you, but-"

"I know" Buffy conceded "OK, we work out a plan" she paused "Anyone got any ideas?"

------------------------

An hour later they had decided upon a rough turn of events. Willow and Giles would perform the spell after figuring out what changes would need to be made to it to make it specific to the group's needs. Then, if the spell worked, Angel would do recon. Once it was established exactly what they would have to deal with, only then would they draw up battle plans. 

Of course they all knew this would only work if Buffy and Xander weren't targeted in the meantime. 

Buffy hadn't been surprised that Xander had refused to leave and go back to his basement. Xander had argued that it was just as safe at Giles' as it was at home. What she had been surprised about was that he wouldn't even to listen to Ren who had done everything but practically drag him out the door.

Currently Willow and Giles were out retrieving ingredients needed for the spell. Xander had reluctantly volunteered for research detail. Angel and Ren opted for weapons check and Buffy, well Buffy had decided to keep Xander company.

Buffy used a free hand to rub her eyes as the other hand leafed through the book infront of her. She sighed and glanced over at Xander who sat across from her. She had expected Xander to be at least attempting to make sense of the passages he was reading, but he wasn't. He was looking at her.

Xander's eyes immediately flicked back down to his book when his eyes met Buffy's. He began to move his eyes across the page in an attempt to get back to what he was doing. 

A few moments later, unable to help himself he looked back up and across at Buffy. She had her head buried back in her book. Xander's eyes lingered on her for a few seconds before getting back to his own research.

He never saw the small smile on Buffy's face.

The two demons were situated in a corner a few feet away from Buffy and Xander. Angel studied Ren as she went through Giles' weapon's collection while he went through the small armoury he had thought to bring. He hadn't met any Aurora demons before. Oh sure he'd heard about them, but they were considered more of a myth than anything else. Not many demons considered the possibility of a breed of demons that were dedicated to keeping order between other breeds. Well, some kind of order. As for the guardian aspect, that was a bit more realistic. Who wouldn't want a superhuman bodyguard whom, if attacked, their wounds would be able to kill? 

Angel liked to think that he was a good judge of character, mainly because he'd come across so many people in his rather long lifetime. And, discounting their first meeting, Angel thought Ren was fighting for the right side. Although watching her now Angel felt she was a little edgy. Angel raised an eyebrow when he saw her knuckles grow white whilst handling a nasty looking double-edged blade. OK, maybe a lot edgy.

"You OK?" he ventured. Ren's eyes flicked up towards him and she just looked at him. "You seem a little… tense" he continued.

"I'm fine" Ren said quietly.

"Really?" Angel challenged.

Ren's eyes narrowed "Listen, I'm really not in the mood to be chatty, OK?"

Angel still persisted "Does this have something to do with Xander?"

Ren looked at him incredulously and Angel amended himself "What I mean is, you two" he lowered his voice "Personally"

Angel saw emotions flicker across Ren's eyes before they became blank "I don't know what you're talking about" she lied and pointedly flipped an extremely sharp stake deftly through her fingers.

Angel didn't blink "What ever you say" he replied and returned to the task at hand.

-------------------

__

(Half an hour later)

Willow and Giles had returned and had immediately taken to one corner of the room, going over the copy of the spell that Willow had written out, seeing where they had to make the changes. Angel had then left with an invitation from Buffy to enter her and Willow's dorm room to retrieve Buffy's weapons chest.

Everyone continued with their tasks in hushed tones, the only break coming when Giles called Ren over to himself and Willow to assist them in altering the spell.

Buffy's attention was drawn away from her decreasing pile of books to Xander who had got up from his seat and she followed him into Giles' kitchenette.

She watched him as he fixed a glass of water. "You OK?" she asked, keeping to the hushed tones they'd all adopted that evening.

Xander took a sip of water before answering her "I just read something not nice about our demon guys" he said, also keeping to hushed tones. He put the glass down on the counter then held out his hand infront of him "You know, I wish I was still cold" he said "That way I could try and hide that fact that I'm shaking" He gave Buffy a weary smile as he scrunched his fingers into a fist and then laid them flat on the counter.

Buffy smiled back and placed her hand on top of his "It'll be OK" she said "We'll get these guys"

"I know" Xander said. He was silent for a few moments and then looked over to Ren who caught his eye and looked at him sadly for a split second before turning her attention back to Giles and Willow. Xander then turned his gaze to the floor.

"What's up with you and Ren?" Buffy asked and Xander looked back up at her "You two have hardly said a nice word to each other all evening" she continued "Usually we have to pry you two apart with a crow bar. Did you have an argument?"

Xander looked at the floor again then back up at her "Yeah we did" he admitted "I... I said some things and-"

"You wish you hadn't?" Buffy finished.

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean-" he broke off "I still wanted to say them but... just a little more nicely" Xander sighed "I just hope this doesn't interfere with… her job" he finished quietly.

"It won't" Buffy said reassuringly "Whatever has happened it won't do that" Buffy threaded her fingers through Xander's "*Even* if it does" she paused "You'll always have me OK?"

Xander held her look and gently squeezed her hand "I know"

Buffy smiled "OK" she moved to take her hand from Xander's and he began to relinquish his hold before changing his mind and holding on to her hand.

"Buffy-" he began then he stopped.

Buffy studied his face "What?"

Xander took a hesitant breath "The argument Ren and I had" he paused again "It was about you"

Buffy's eyes widened slightly and she tried to control the emotions that threatened to make themselves obvious "Me?" she cleared her throat "You had an argument about me?"

"Well there were other things, but I think you were the main point" Xander replied.

"Why?"

"Ren seems to think-" he took another hesitant breath "Ren said that you might have... that you might-"

Xander never finished. Both their attentions had been drawn to the door where Giles, who neither had noticed get up, was ushering Angel in.

Xander looked back to Buffy "I think we should do this later"

Buffy nodded OK and they looked at each other for a few seconds before taking their still joined hands off the counter. They untangled their fingers and Xander gave her a small smile before heading out of the kitchen.

Buffy followed a couple of moments later. As she passed Angel he caught her arm briefly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You seem a little distracted"

Buffy looked at him "I'm doing OK" she replied honestly and gave him a small smile as she joined Xander in continuing with research.

It was then she realised that since Angel had returned to Sunnydale, and even under their current circumstances, she'd barely thought about him at all.

------------------------

__

(Next morning)

Xander wasn't fully awake until he smelt the coffee that was being waved under his nose. He opened one bleary eye and examined the cup of black liquid before mumbling something unintelligible and looking up with both eyes at the person who was holding it.

"Morning" Buffy said.

Xander sat upright on the couch and looked around. He was still at Giles'. Xander looked at his watch, which read seven o'clock //OK, so I got three hours sleep//.

"Should I be worried that we're the only ones here?" he asked, taking the coffee from Buffy.

"We're not" Buffy replied, sitting next to him on the couch "Ren went to the bathroom about a minute ago"

"And everyone else is hiding in a cupboard?"

Buffy smiled "No. Giles took Willow home and Angel-" she broke off and paused "Giles and Willow managed to do the spell while you were sleeping. The demons are at the mansion"

"Angel's old place?" 

Buffy nodded "Angel went to check it out"

"Why didn't you go with him?" Xander asked.

"I wanted to, but Giles figured they might be watching us and if I went, it might alert them that we knew where they were."

"Oh" Xander replied simply and took a sip of his coffee "How long have you been up?"

"I didn't actually get to sleep" Buffy admitted "Couldn't" she added with a small shrug.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Xander spoke "Buffy" he began "About what I said last night" he paused "Or what I didn't get to finish-"

"About what Ren said about me?" Buffy finished for him, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beginning to quicken "OK, what did she say?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Xander took a breath "She said... she said-" Xander broke off and cleared his throat "In not so many words" he rushed out the sentence "She said you liked me"

"W-well" Buffy faltered "Of course I do. You're my friend"

Xander cleared his throat again "I think she meant it in the more-than-friends sense"

"T-the more-than-friends sense?" Buffy fiddled nervously with her sleeve "Really?"

"Is she right?" he asked, "I mean do you..."

Buffy looked at the floor and scuffed one of her toes along the carpet.

"I'll take the fact that you haven't run screaming round the room denying this as a yes then shall I?" Xander said as Buffy remained silent.

Buffy looked up at him, feeling her cheeks grow hot "I think you should" she said softly.

Xander's eyes widened slightly as he took Buffy's admission in. He put his coffee down on the floor, for fear that if he gripped the mug any harder it might crack in his hand. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding "You mean you do?"

Buffy nodded and smiled slightly "This is freaking you out isn't it?" she said.

"No, no" Xander said, "The fact that a bunch of demons want to kill me is freaking me out. This is just-" he paused "This is just weird"

"Well, weird can be good" Buffy said.

"Huh?"

"I-" Buffy broke off and frowned "I don't know" she gave him an embarrassed smile "I'm having trouble forming coherent sentences at the moment"

"That's usually my forte" Xander said, his lips turning up at the corners.

After sitting in an awkward silence for a few moments Xander spoke.

"So... so how long have you uh... seen me in the more-than-friends sense?"

Buffy looked down and tugged at her sleeve again "Since... since the beginning of college" she mumbled.

"But that was months ago" Xander said somewhat incredulously.

Buffy looked back up at him "I know" she said weakly.

"You mean all this time you've...?" Xander trailed off.

Buffy gave him a brief smile "I know. I'm Buffy, Chosen One and Defender of the Earth and I'm too chicken to tell a guy I like him"

Xander sagged back into his seat and said nothing.

"Well first it was a crush" Buffy admitted, realising that she couldn't get more embarrassed than she already was "But it... well it developed"

Xander turned to look at her and Buffy held his gaze for a few seconds before dropping it.

"It wasn't just because I was jealous of Ren" Buffy continued then she paused, adding quietly "I know you two are... well… together"

"We're not" Xander said quickly

Buffy looked up at him "I saw you Xander. I saw you and her" she said sadly.

"We're not" Xander repeated and Buffy dropped her eyes again and he sighed "We were. But we're not now" Xander paused "That was the other thing we uh... discussed yesterday"

"Oh. So you're not..."

"No"

"Oh" Buffy paused and looked at him "You OK with that?"

"It was my instigation, so yeah" Xander trailed off and they sat again in silence, both looking around distractedly.

Shortly Xander spoke "Buffy, can I ask-" he broke off and tried to get Buffy to look at him. When she did, he continued "That frat party. *Exactly* how drunk were you?" he asked.

Buffy let out a nervous chuckle and got up off the couch. She walked a couple of paces before turning to face him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Promise you won't hate me?" she said hopefully.

Xander stood up from the couch and narrowed his eyes, but his tone was light "Buffy..."

"I wasn't drunk" Buffy winced slightly when Xander raised a questioning eyebrow "I *know*" she continued "I know it wasn't fair and I know I made you feel bad and that well, I-" she broke off and looked at him "B-but you kissed me back" her tone was both accusing and challenging.

Xander still held on to Buffy's look but shifted uncomfortably for a second "Well I uh... I..." he cleared his throat "I may have done"

A smile played on Buffy's lips as she took a step towards him "You kissed me back" she said again matching her previous tone but making sure it came out lighter "Why?"

Xander hesitated "A sixteen year old told me to" he said.

"Huh?"

"Just my own personal conflict" Xander explained "He's been speaking to me a lot lately"

"Do you listen to him?" Buffy asked, playing along.

"On occasion" Xander replied "And since your current revelation, the stuff he's been saying recently has made a *lot* more sense"

"I'm glad" Buffy said "Is he saying anything now? Say for instance 'Buffy deserves a proper answer'"

Xander was silent and studied Buffy's face. She was looking at him with a slight twinkle in her eye, but it did nothing to hide the hopeful look behind it. //What do I say?//

"I'm waiting" Buffy said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Xander was still silent and looked at her a little longer //You tell her the truth//

"Xander?"

//OK, the truth// Xander ran a hand through his hair then said simply "Because I wanted to"

"Y-you w-wanted to?" Buffy composed herself "You wanted to?" she repeated.

Xander felt his cheeks grow red and he looked down at the floor and began to examine his shoes.

"How long had you wanted to?" Buffy asked.

Xander looked back up at her "Just at that moment" Xander said "But... but since then-"

"Since then you've been wanting to do it again?" she finished, plucking up the courage to take another step closer to him.

Xander looked down at Buffy. Their bodies were now only millimetres apart. He swallowed nervously "Yeah."

"Same here" Buffy said holding his gaze "Y'know I'm free for the next coupla minutes" she leaned closer to Xander, dropping her arms to her sides "Y'know if you wanted to-"

"Do it again?" Xander replied softly "I think I can spare a coupla minutes" he said as he gently caught hold of Buffy's wrists.

"Well that's good" Buffy said as Xander pulled her just a little closer and as soon as she had almost lost herself in his eyes, she felt his lips against hers.

The kiss started off light but Buffy managed to pull Xander closer and the kiss deepened. Buffy gently pulled away one hand that Xander still had hold of and brought it up to his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Xander dropped his hold of Buffy's other wrist and placed his now free hand lightly on her waist, holding her to him as they continued to kiss.

Buffy was the first to pull away "I think that went well," she said breathlessly.

Xander placed his hands so they rested on her shoulders "I'd say so, yeah" He moved his hands down to Buffy's upper arms "Say, have you been working out?"

Buffy looked at the glimmer in his eyes and failed to hold in the fit of giggles that followed. Xander quickly followed suit and they both collapsed laughing on the couch, briefly forgetting the reason they were surrounded by stacks of Giles' demon lore and a small armoury of weapons.

They didn't forget for long, as a few minutes later a weary looking Giles re-entered his house.

Buffy and Xander managed to compose themselves "Hey" Buffy greeted "Willow get back OK?"

Giles nodded "She was practically asleep by the time we reached the door."

"You should get some sleep too," Xander said, getting up and moving some books off a chair so Giles could sit down.

Giles gave him a grateful look "Believe me Xander, the thought had crossed my mind" he said and sighed as he sat down.

Xander turned to Buffy "You should get some rest too, y'know" he said and sat back down next to her.

"I know" she smiled at him then looked at Giles "I think I can take his bed"

Xander smiled as he saw that Giles had quickly fallen asleep in his chair "I'll throw a blanket round him"

Buffy patted Xander's hand, as she moved to get up. Xander caught hold of her fingers and she turned to look at him once she stood upright.

"Sweet dreams" he said.

Buffy flashed him a smile and Xander let go of her hand, allowing her to walk to Giles' stairs. Once there she smiled at him again then began to climb.

Xander reached behind him and pulled the throw off the back of the couch. He got up and draped it around Giles, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table. Xander looked up to Giles' bedroom and smiled before going to sit back down on the couch again. He closed his eyes and thought back to only a few minutes previously //Buffy kissage// 

He smiled to himself and opened his eyes again. He picked up the next book in his pile and began to thumb through it before he frowned. //How long has Ren been in the bathroom?// Xander closed the book and headed over to Giles' bathroom.

He knocked on the door "Ren?"

No answer.

"Ren, are you OK?"

Still no answer.

"Ren?" Xander tried the door. It was open. "Ren I'm coming in."

Xander pushed open the door slowly then it wouldn't open anymore.

"Ren?" Xander looked around the doorframe and into the bathroom. Then he paled as he saw Ren lying motionless on the floor.


	6. Chapter Six

Breaking the Rules

****

Chapter Six

Written by Joanne W

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(A few minutes previously)

Ren pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she stood up. She couldn't even muster up enough energy to glare at Buffy as she passed her on her way to the bathroom, trying to let her know that she'd noticed the fact that Buffy had barely kept her eyes off Xander's sleeping form. But Buffy just ignored her anyway.

As Ren shut the bathroom door behind her she immediately shivered. Ren hunched over the sink and her knuckles grew white where she gripped the sides of the basin. Bowing her head she then screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain that was beginning to invade her head. The coldness that she and the others had all felt the previous night had disappeared from everyone except her. And what had at first felt like wisps of cold air constantly drifting around her had, in the last few minutes, transformed into shards of ice that were inching their way into and then through her body.

Ren opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was paler than usual and her eyes that Xander had said glittered were now dull and lifeless.

//I've been so stupid// she berated herself and then shivered as she felt the cold begin to creep up her spine //I should have said something last night. Me and my bloody pride. I can't handle this// Ren winced and her knee buckled. The cold as well as causing her pain was also draining her energy. She'd tried to heal herself but it was fruitless. This cold wasn't natural and her healing powers were limited against magick. Her knee buckled again //I've put people's lives in danger. They're counting on me. Xander's counting on me//.

Ren tried to squeeze back the tear that threatened to slide down her cheek. She failed. //Oh god. Xander// she sniffed //He's counting on me. What am I going to do?// Ren gasped as she felt ice cold points finally beginning to penetrate her skull and take further and more rapid hold over the rest of her //Whatever has happened between us I still have to protect him. However much I hold against him for ending our so-called relationship like he did, I still have my duty to do// Ren took a deep breath, trying to gather what energy she had left. She released the steel grip she had of the sink and prepared to leave the bathroom and tell the others what was happening to her. 

She didn't get far. As soon as she let go her knees gave way and she sank to the floor. Ren tried to cry out but no sound would form itself in her throat. She could no longer feel anything below her waist. The cold had taken hold fast and was close to numbing her entire body. Her face contorted in pain and wrapping both arms around her middle she doubled over. Blind panic took over and she searched around her for something to knock over to attract attention but her vision was going and also there was nothing she could reach without having to draw her arms back to herself after wracking cold travelled through her body.

A minute later Ren could no longer feel any pain as she was now completely numb. She toppled over from her knees onto the floor. She could hear Xander and Buffy giggling as she slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------

Xander sank to his knees beside Ren "Buffy! Giles!" Xander reached out to her neck and felt for a pulse. He found one, but it was incredibly weak. He took hold of Ren by the shoulders and shook her none too lightly.

"Ren! Come on wake up!" 

He got no response. 

"Xander what's..." Buffy trailed off when she saw Xander kneeling by Ren "Oh god, what happened?" 

"I-I don't know" Xander replied "I just came to check on her and I found her like this."

Buffy swallowed nervously "Is she..." Buffy trailed off.

"No" Xander replied as he scooped his arms underneath Ren and started to lift her up "She's got a pulse" Xander struggled trying to manoeuvre Ren so he could lift her properly.

"Here, Xander let me" Buffy moved to take over Xander's hold on Ren "Wake Giles up."

Xander relinquished his hold of Ren and darted quickly out of the bathroom.

"Giles!" he shouted at the older man, still asleep where Xander had left him "Giles, its Ren" he shook Giles' shoulder "There's something wrong."

But Giles merely mumbled something unintelligible and shifted in his chair. 

Xander shook him harder by both shoulders this time "Giles!"

"Xander, what's wrong?" Buffy asked anxiously as she laid Ren on the couch.

Xander turned to her "It's Giles. He won't wake up." 

"What? What do you mean he won't wake up?" 

"Exactly that" Xander said as Buffy joined him. 

"Giles!" Buffy shook him as well "Giles if you don't wake up I'm setting fire to your guitar!"

Still no response except more mumblings. 

"Xander" Buffy stated "This is not of the good" 

Xander looked to where Ren lay deathly still on the couch "I was already way ahead of you with that thought" he said. Xander walked the few paces and crouched by the couch. He brushed a few loose strands of hair off Ren's face then touched his palm to her forehead "She's so cold" he said softly "She looks dead" Xander automatically felt for a pulse again although he could see her chest rising and falling slightly. Her pulse was still thready. 

Xander turned to Buffy who had now crouched down beside him "What do we do?" he asked.

"We try not to panic" Buffy said evenly then stood up, pulling Xander up with her.

"Sorry Buff. No can do" Xander said "I started panicking a few *months* ago when Ren first got here. At the moment I'm on the verge of completely freaking out and running about the room waving my arms and screaming"

"So, you too huh?" Buffy gave him a weak smile. 

"Oh no. No, you can't freak Buff" Xander put his hands on her shoulders "We need one sane person around here."

"OK, OK." Buffy agreed "I'll put the freaking on hold." 

"Good" Xander took his hands off her shoulders and looked at both Ren and Giles then back to Buffy "So, what do we do? Do we keep trying to wake Giles?"

"I don't think either of them are going to be waking up anytime soon. Not that I don't think they won't" Buffy added hastily "But I think that maybe it's some kind of spell and I'll give you three guesses as to who put the whammy on them"

"Our friendly neighbourhood demons who are after our heads?"

"That would be them" Buffy exhaled slowly "OK. We call Willow. Get her here, maybe she can reverse them or something or anything. You use the phone upstairs to call her and I'll use the other to call Angel, let him know what's happening."

"That is if anything hasn't happened to them" he said anxiously.

Buffy gave him a look "*No* freaking, remember? I don't want to think about anything happening to anyone else, OK?"

"OK" Xander replied shakily. 

"Now go phone" Buffy indicated upstairs and as Xander ran over to and up the stairs she searched Giles' counter for the number Angel had given them.

A few minutes later Xander came back down and looked at Buffy who was replacing the receiver.

"Buffy I couldn't get any answer from Willow" he shot her a extremely worried look "I let it ring and ring and your answerphone never cut in…oh god Buffy what if something's happened? What if she's hurt and can't get to the phone?"

Buffy hurried over to him and pulled him into a hug "Xander, I'm sure she's fine" she pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him "We just have to stay positive, OK?"

"OK" Xander said quietly "OK, positive. What happened with Angel?"

Buffy looked down then back up at him "I couldn't get through to him either. But his cell phone was diverted. I got through to Cordelia and she's going to keep trying while we sort things out this end."

Xander leaned forward and rested his chin on top of Buffy's head "This just gets better, doesn't it?"

He pulled away and looked at her "OK, I'll repeat my question from earlier - What do we do now?"

He was answered by a knock at the door. Both he and Buffy shared anxious glances before Buffy headed over to the table where the weapons were spread out. She picked up a battle-axe and walked quickly and quietly to the door. She turned back to look at Xander who had procured himself a crossbow then turned back and opened the door and inch. After seeing who it was she pulled it quickly open all the way and dragged Willow in then let the door slam.

Xander put down the crossbow and immediately pulled his friend into a bear hug "Oh thank God you're all right" he said.

Willow hugged her friend back "I don't think I am OK" she said in a quiet voice. She pulled away from Xander "I felt it go"

"Felt what go?" Buffy asked putting a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"My m-magick. I was sleeping, I-I don't think for very long, and I kinda felt suddenly drained and then I woke up. I knew something was wrong so I tried some stuff but I couldn't even do a simple incantation or-or even float a pencil" Willow was close to tears "I came back here. I-I didn't know what else to-" she broke off her eyes flicking over to Ren "Oh god Ren's dead and… and Giles…" her eyes were wide as she looked between Buffy and Xander.

"She's not dead" Buffy reassured her as Willow walked over to where Ren lay "And Giles seems to be under some kind of spell."

"We thought that maybe you could be able to do something" Xander said joining Willow "But that kind of seems out of the window-"

"Now I've lost my mojo" Willow finished. She studied Ren "Do you think it's a spell that's put Ren this way?"

"I don't know" Xander said crouching down again beside his guardian "I mean she's not the same as Giles."

"What happened?" Willow asked. 

"We don't know" Buffy replied "She seemed fine went she walked past me to go to the bathroom, then a little under ten minutes later Xander found her unconscious"

Willow moved over to Giles "I think they're both spells" she said "But without any magicky know how…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Guys" Buffy said and her two friends turned to face her "I'm not liking where is going."

"Totally with you there" Xander said. 

"What I mean is that Ren and Giles are incapacitated and the hope we had of helping them has now vanished from Willow. We haven't heard from Angel…"

"They're taking us out" Xander finished her trail of thought and Buffy nodded.

"OK, I'll try this again" he continued "Now what do we do?"

"We wait" Buffy stated simply.

"We wait?" Xander repeated "How's that gonna help any?"

"We wait until sunset" Buffy explained "Angel might not be able to go anywhere at the moment. Y'know with it being daylight and all"

"Then why hasn't he called?" Xander asked "I really think that would be the polite thing to do under these circumstances"

"Xander-" Buffy began.

"Buff, sunset is hours away. I feel like I'm just gonna be sitting here waiting for the big nasties to come and kill me! I wanna get them first!"

"So do I Xander, but without knowing how may there are or how they're equipped-"

"I get that Buffy, but-" he started.

"Listen to me Xander" Buffy interrupted him back "This is a *big* thing. We can't just go charging in there. *I* just can't go charging in there" Buffy gestured to Ren, her voice getting louder "Look at her Xander. Do you really think she's up to being your guardian right now? I don't really see it myself, so that means it's me, OK? And don't start on at me about being able to take care of yourself, I know that you can but there was a reason that Ren was here to help and that means that those 'big nasties' as you called them are exactly that. Big and nasty" she paused for breath "And right now I'm the only person equipped enough to deal with them since Ren is out cold, literally, Giles is doing a really good impression of-of sleeping beauty" Buffy's voice began to tremble "Willow can't even pull a-a rabbit out of a hat, I don't even know if Angel is still a-alive or not and I want to be out looking for him but I can't leave here..." Buffy trailed off as Xander pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's OK" Xander said softly "It's OK"

Buffy sniffed into his shoulder "It's not OK, I yelled at you."

"You didn't yell" Xander replied and they both pulled away a fraction to be able to look at each other "You just expressed yourself unquietly."

Buffy laughed slightly "Is unquietly even a word?"

Xander shrugged "But, however you said it, you still made sense" he admitted "This is a lot for all of us to deal with, plus" he paused "You're the Slayer and I guess this is your territory"

"I know how you feel Xander" Buffy said "I want to get these guys too, but it's difficult-"

"So we sit tight and wait for deadboy, huh?"

"That's about it" Buffy replied "But if he's not back by just after sunset…" Buffy trailed off, not wanting to think of the possibilities. She laid her head on Xander's shoulder.

"Angel's a big boy Buff" Xander assured her "He can take care of himself"

"I know" Buffy pulled back slightly "And in the mean time we make a battle plan" she paused "In case something *has* happened"

"You mean I get to come?" Xander asked.

"The way I figure it Xander, is that if Ren was up and operational I'd tell you to stay here, or anywhere else where these demons are *not*, and stay with her. But since she's not, that means you're no safer here than you would be if you came."

"Well, when you put it like that" Xander gave her a half smile "How can I not say no?"

"But if it gets too gruesome you get out. No arguments, OK? I will drag you out kicking and screaming if necessary" Buffy said firmly.

"Buffy-" Xander started.

"Promise?" Buffy looked at him earnestly. 

Xander looked back at her. "Promise."

Willow looked at her two friends "Hey, do I get to come?"

"No" Buffy and Xander said in unison then Buffy continued "We need someone to stay with Ren and Giles. You'll be safe here, they think you're already uh… taken care of … so to speak"

Willow looked to Ren's still form then to Giles sleeping "OK, you're right" then she looked back to Xander and Buffy "But you two are going to find it hard to do *anything* if you don't let go of each other"

Buffy and Xander exchanged glances then pulled away from each other awkwardly.

"It's just that-" Xander started to explain.

"Save it Xander" Willow said lightly "Even in this time of madness you two make a cute couple"

"We're-" Buffy began.

"Well not right at this moment" Willow said.

"Willow" Buffy said warningly

"Um, ladies" Xander said "Could we do this later?" he looked between the two of them meaningfully "Kinda got other things to deal with at the moment here."

"You're right" Buffy agreed then looked to the phone "Let's hope we hear from Angel soon, huh?"

------------------------

__

(Eight hours later)

There had still been no word from Angel. 

Willow watched as Buffy started to set up a handful of weapons by one of Giles' doors. She knew Buffy was keeping her cool for Xander's sake and appreciated her friend's gesture. Buffy was naturally concerned for Angel's welfare but she was trying to keep a clear head.

Willow moved to the railing at the top of Giles' staircase, having moved upstairs to keep an eye on Giles who had been relocated upstairs. She looked at Xander who sat on the floor beside Ren who still lay on the couch. His head was resting against her arm and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Both he and Buffy had managed to grab only a few minutes of sleep every so often.

Buffy looked up and saw Willow looking at Xander. She caught Willow's eye and smiled. Willow smiled back and Buffy headed up the stairs.

"Hey" Buffy said as she and Willow sat on the bottom of Giles' bed. Buffy looked at Giles "Any change?" she asked Willow, although she could see there wasn't.

Willow shook her head "And Ren?"

"Still the same" Buffy replied "Xander stays near her 'cos it' hard to tell sometimes if she's still breathing" Buffy paused "He's really worried about her"

"He cares about her" Willow said "She's important to him. Don't tell me you wouldn't feel the same if it were Angel laying there."

"If it was" Buffy said sadly "At least then I'd know where he was" Buffy paused "But I know what you mean" she paused again "Do you know Willow it's strange. Since Angel arrived, all I've felt towards him is friendship. Never once have I thought about him like the way I used to. I mean I still care a lot about him, but... but it's not in the same way."

"'Cos of Xander?"

Buffy nodded then rubbed the bridge of her nose "Did you know that he and Ren aren't together anymore"

"I kinda worked that out" Willow replied "What happened?"

"They had a fight. Xander ended it between them."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Well I have to hand it to Xander, he certainly has great timing. I'm really sure Ren would have had more of inclination to protect him after he dumped her."

"She wouldn't have let that get in the way" Buffy said.

"Probably not" Willow agreed "But I got the impression she cared a *lot* about him"

Buffy sighed and cast a quick glance at Xander and Ren. "So do I" Buffy turned back to watch Giles.

"Buffy?" Willow asked tentatively after a few moments "Do you really think it's such a good idea for Xander to go with you?"

"Yes I do" Buffy replied simply "I know if it was an option I'd have him stay with Ren, but its not. Xander comes with me."

"Do you really think trying to pick these demons off one by one is going to work?"

"It's the only way I can see to do it at the same time as making sure Xander can handle himself" Buffy answered.

Willow nodded then looked at Buffy mysteriously. "Do you think it'll make a difference in the fight?"

Buffy was confused "What do you mean?"

Willow took a deep breath. "The fact that you're in love with him." 

"It's not going to make a difference" Buffy replied "I-if anything..." she trailed off slowly, something slowly dawning on her face.

"You just realised what I said didn't you?" Willow said softly.

Buffy nodded numbly. 

Willow's head tilted slightly to the side "You didn't correct me did ya?"

This time Buffy shook her head. 

"So… what are you going to do now?"

Buffy gazed down at Xander before looking back to Willow. "I have no idea." 

------------------------

__

(2 hours later) 

Xander had been dreaming until he became aware of the vague sensation that someone was sitting next to him. Xander's eyelids fluttered open and he turned to see Buffy beside him on the floor by Ren.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"About and hour and a half" Buffy replied "I thought you could do with the rest"

Xander looked at her hopefully "Any news?" 

"Haven't heard a whisper" Buffy replied sadly "I managed to get through to Cordy though. She said she thought a couple of times that someone answered when she called him but it got disconnected like a second later."

"Not good" Xander turned to look at Ren "How are they both doing?" he asked Buffy.

"The same." 

"Damn" Xander swore, rubbing his temples "How much longer 'til sunset?"

"About an hour, maybe less" 

"Are we all tooled up ready for action?" 

"Uh huh" Buffy nodded "We won't be able to take much, but we'll manage" she pointed to a large crossbow sitting on Giles' table "You get Angel's brand spanking new toy. I don't want you getting too up front with these guys, at least until we know the best way to dispatch them. Leave the face to face stuff to me" Buffy became a little more animated as she spoke "You can grab a blade or two of your choice, plus we have a few magicky concoctions that I found amongst some of Ren's stuff."

"You think they'll work?" 

"Ren was very thorough" Buffy said, "She labelled them all. Willow and I looked them up and we know what most of them do. We've got four or five paralysing potion thingies, although we don't know how long they're supposed to last. There are two powders that cause blindness, and um… some other stuff that generally makes your enemies easier to kill" she smiled "Which is always good. But there's one that we couldn't find out anything about" Buffy continued "It's probably one Ren put together" she got up and retrieved a one of two small vials containing a pale orange metallic looking liquid from a bag on the table and gave it to Xander "Have you seen it before?" Buffy asked.

Xander held the vial in front of him and examined it. On the label something was scribbled in Ren's handwriting.

"'Whoosh'" Xander read out loud. 

"Can't figure out what it means" Buffy said, "You got any clues?"

"Whoosh" Xander said again, thinking "No I… oh, wait a minute…" Xander trailed off and chuckled softly.

"What is it?" Buffy looked at him, confused "Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"It's kind of an incendiary device" Xander explained, standing up next to Buffy.

"Like a bomb?" she said peering closely at the object in Xander's hand "If it is, it's kinda small"

"It's not a bomb" Xander handed her back the vial "It's… well at least I think it is, it's a focusing point" Buffy gave him a 'huh?' look and he continued "Ren taught me this spell, except I kinda had trouble controlling it. She said all I needed was something for the spell to, well, 'attach' itself to when it was incanted and the problem would be solved."

"A spell? What *kind* of spell?" Buffy asked. 

Xander grinned "I'm a regular little firestarter." 

"Fire huh?" Buffy grinned back "Cool. I can *definitely* work with that"

"What are you two smiling about?" Willow asked, climbing down the stairs and joining them "Angel call?"

Buffy and Xander's grins faded and Buffy shook her head.

"Then what?" Willow's brow furrowed. 

"Xander's got a 'thing'" Buffy explained. 

Willow raised an eyebrow "A thing?" 

Buffy held up the vial for Willow "Just a little something Ren whipped up for Xander. It's a focus for a spell she taught him."

"It's just basically setting fire to things without fiddling about for matches or a lighter" Xander tried to play it down.

"Well, congratulations on your 'thing' Xander" Willow said, smiling "I'm very happy for you."

"Not that you needed one *anyway*" Buffy said pointedly, meeting his eyes and smiling. Then her eyes widened "Hey! If you've got the mojo thing working for you and-and with Willow's help-"

"Buffy, I can see where you're going here" Xander interrupted "But I only know *one* spell. I'm not going to be any help to anyone."

"But-" Buffy turned to Willow who then interrupted her too.

"He's right Buffy" Willow said "He may have kinda mastered this spell that Ren taught him but he still needs a focus for it. Xander's not practised enough to be able to reverse whatever has happened to us" Willow sighed "I mean it'd take someone with my skills and possibly someone better..." Willow trailed off, her eyes widening "Oh, oh, oh! I've got it!"

"Got what?" Buffy asked alarmed by her friends sudden wild gesticulating.

"Oh, I've been so stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Willow exclaimed.

"Willow what is it?!" Buffy said as she placed her hands on Willow's shoulders to stop her jumping about.

"Tara" Willow said, "She could do it! She knows a lot more than I do. I bet she could help!"

"Do you really think she could?" Buffy asked, "That's great Will!" Buffy paused "Just one thing though"

"Who's Tara?" Buffy and Xander said together. 

Realisation set on Willow's face "Oh, that's right you-you haven't met. Um, well she's my friend and she's a-a witch and she's *really* good"

"Really good?" Buffy repeated and Willow nodded "Ring her" Buffy said, "Get her here ASAP" Willow nodded again and Buffy turned to Xander as Willow headed for the phone "The bright side is definitely looking brighter" she smiled. 

Xander smiled back "We are *so* gonna kick their asses" then he frowned slightly "It's still gonna be *we* isn't it? I mean I have a 'thing' now."

"You and your thing will still be needed Xander" she said "But you have to be careful. I mean *really* careful, OK? No getting up close and personal."

Xander gave a short laugh "Buffy, I think you've permanently burned that into my brain by now." 

"Well it's about time" Buffy said smiling then her face took on a more serious look "Xander, I'm just saying it because I care about you. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Buff" Xander said. 

Buffy couldn't help but blush slightly. She looked at the floor and scuffed her toe along the carpet "Xander-" she broke off and took a deep breath before looking back up at him "Xander, I know I may seem like the queen of bad timing asking you this but" she held his gaze "But what about what's happening between us?"

Xander was silent for a few moments, merely studying Buffy then he spoke "I think that maybe you are the *princess* of bad timing-" he stopped when Buffy's eyes dropped to the floor. He reached out with one hand and placed his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her face upwards so she was looking at him again "*But*, I don't think that anytime in the now or imminent future is going to be a *good* time" he let his hand drop from her chin to his side again "And on the matter of us" Xander gestured between himself and Buffy then cleared his throat "I mean I would... I mean I'd like to, uh... very much so... with you if you still-"

Xander didn't finish as Buffy had covered his lips with hers. Xander, deciding that Buffy had obviously agreed with what he had been trying to stutter out, wrapped both his arms around Buffy's waist, as she had hers around his, and pulled her closer as their kiss deepened.

Willow hadn't yet seen her two friends locked together. She replaced the receiver and said a silent "yes" due to the fact that Tara had been more than willing to come over and help them. She turned around to break the news to her friends, stared for a few seconds then said another silent "yes". 

She gave them a few moments to get it out of their system. Then she gave them a little while longer. And a little while longer still. Willow began to get impatient //Do they not need to breathe?!// "Hey guys?"

Still kissing. 

"Guys?" Willow raised the tone of her voice "Guys?!" 

Still getting no response Willow darted to Giles' kitchen and poured a glass of water. She carried it until she stood about a foot in front of her two friends and then threw it over them.

With water dripping down their faces, Buffy and Xander turned to glare at Willow who smiled sweetly back "Tara said she'd help"

Buffy and Xander reluctantly pulled away from each other but were otherwise happy in the news that Willow had given them.

"Willow, that's great" Buffy said happily "How long 'til she gets here?"

"She'll be about half an hour" Willow replied "Just so you know, she does know about the whole demon thing. Not the you being a Slayer" she said to Buffy "But the whole her being a witch thing means she knows about a lot more stuff, so Ren shouldn't be a problem."

"Can she get you your powers back?" Xander asked. 

Willow nodded then smiled at Buffy and Xander "You two are just too cute for words" then her brow furrowed a little "You are a couple aren't you?"

Buffy hesitated then looked at Xander who responded by taking her hand and giving Buffy a smile "Yeah, I guess you could say we're heading that way" Buffy smiled back and Xander looked from Buffy to Willow and raised an eyebrow "And I'm guessing by the fact that you don't seem at all shocked is because you already knew something about this?" Xander asked.

Willow smiled "Uh huh" then her smile faded "Now back to the other matter at hand" she said "Tara said that she'd have to help me first. That way it'll be easier to get Giles and Ren back but Tara said she didn't know how long that would take until she was here and had actually seen them."

"But she can definitely do it?" Buffy asked hopefully. 

"With my help" Willow replied "It's not going to be a problem."

------------------------

Ithral stood outside Giles', concealed in the shade of the building. He smiled to himself. Everything was going smoothly, just as he had envisaged it. The young witch and the Watcher had been taken care of, this being of course after they had been allowed to cast the spell to find out where Ithral and his colleagues were. The young mortal's guardian had been a little more difficult as there weren't many ways you could harm an Aurora demon but intense cold usually did the trick. Most interesting had been the vampire that he had found checking out the mansion. Ithral had been interested to know why a vampire would want to help the Slayer, but he did not worry about it too much, the Slayer obviously trusted it. And if someone was helping the Slayer they had to be incapacitated. 

Of course they would all be returned to their normal states once his employers had the Slayer and the boy in their hands. Ithral had not been in contact with his employer's for a while, but assumed they would be pleased about his decision to incapacitate the people who would pose a threat to their mission here.

Ithral glanced up at the sky and smiled again. The sun was beginning to set. He looked down at his attire that covered the body he had assumed and shook his head. Ithral would never understand the human's fixation with clothes. He touched his hand to his hair. Also he would never understand humans fixation with vanity. He smiled once more to himself and headed out of the shadows and over to the Watcher's home.

------------------------

Willow, Buffy and Xander all turned to the door when they heard the knocking on it.

"It can't be Tara" Willow said turning back to the other two "It's too early"

Buffy picked up a short sword from the table and moved silently but quickly to the door "Who is it?"

"It's me" came the voice from the other side. 

Buffy opened the door quickly "Angel!" she exclaimed. 

//Well at least now I know the name I'm supposed to have// Ithral thought as he crossed over the threshold of the Watchers home and past the Slayer who had just opened the door for him.

Pleased with himself for guessing correctly that the vampire he was impersonating had already been invited into the Watchers home, Ithral went about the task of answering the questions that the three young mortals put to him.

"Where have you been?" Buffy asked him "We've been trying to get in touch with you for hours."

"I was attacked as I left the mansion" Ithral answered. This was fairly true, except it had been the real 'Angel' who had been attacked and then captured "I managed to get away, but I was hurt and needed to rest up before I even ventured out into near daylight. I'm sorry I couldn't get in touch."

"But we've been ringing your cell phone, didn't you hear it?" Xander asked then began agitatedly "I mean, a 'Hey, I'm hurt but at least I'm not a pile of ash' would have been nice. We've been tearing our hair out and Cordy's been worried sick. Oh, and in case you *hadn't* noticed that is Ren laying practically comatose over there" Xander indicated the couch then pointed upstairs "Also we can't wake Giles' up and Willow has lost her magick"

Buffy put a hand on Xander's arm "Breathe, OK?" she said to him then turned to Angel "That's everything I would have said" she told him "But more pleasantly..." Buffy trailed off, narrowing her eyes at Angel "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine" Ithral replied "What happened to make them that way?" he asked in what he hoped was a concerned tone "No, wait don't tell me. The Machen happened."

"In a nutshell" Buffy replied somewhat carefully "But we have..." she trailed off "But we don't have any news on that front" she finished, ignoring the confused look Willow and Xander were giving her "But now you're here we can get on with the killing of bad guys stuff, right?" Buffy didn't wait for him to answer "OK, Willow" she turned to her friend "Can you do one last rain check on Giles please?"

Willow looked at her friend, confusion still evident on her face "Buffy, I thought that Ta-"

Buffy cut Willow off "Will, we discussed that remember? And I thought we decided that it wasn't going to work."

Xander was alert enough to catch on that Buffy was holding back information for a reason "We did Will" he said, "There wasn't going to be enough time to do it, remember?" Xander smiled "Come on " he said taking her arm they walked to the stairs "Let's see if there's any change in G-man."

Xander exchanged a silent understanding with Buffy as he headed up the stairs with Willow who was still a little confused.

"What was that all about?" Willow hissed to Xander as they reached the interior of Giles' room "Why doesn't anyone want to mention the fact that we can reverse these spells?"

"Buffy obviously has her reasons" Xander hissed back, then added, "I just... don't know what they are" 

Willow sighed "Look, I'll stay up here for a while. You see if you can find out what these reasons are, OK?"

"OK" Xander turned to leave but Willow pulled him back "Remember, Tara's going to be here soon."

"Got that" Xander turned to leave again but Willow caught his arm again "What?"

Willow took a step forward and hugged him hard "Just in case I don't get a chance to do this later" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Xander closed his eyes and hugged Willow closer to him before pulling away. He opened his eyes and looked at her fondly for a few moments before planting a kiss on her forehead "I'll see you *later*, OK?"

Willow nodded "You'd better get back down there" she said quietly

Xander her hand a comforting squeeze before he headed back down the stairs.

"I don't suppose there's any change?" Buffy asked as Xander joined her again.

Xander shook his head "Still sleeping like a really big baby" he turned to look at Ren "I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon either" he added in a sad tone.

"We'll fix everything after we get back" Buffy said, "We'll choke the cure out of one of those demons if we have to, OK?"

"You think they'd tell you?" Ithral asked. 

"Oh, I'll make *sure* they do" Buffy said, fixing a look on Ithral "So Angel, why don't you start picking out your weapons from the small arsenal on the table. I need to talk to Xander. Alone."

"OK" Ithral replied "But don't be long" he added as he turned around to the table.

"We won't" Buffy dragged Xander quickly past the table, taking Ren's bag on the way. Pulling them both into Giles' bathroom she then tossed the bag to Xander as she closed the door "These are all of Ren's potions" Buffy told him "Hide them in your pockets or something"

Xander looked at her "*Hide*?" 

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bath "I thought you knew what was happening?"

"No" Xander said sitting down next to her "I figured *something* was up. I just don't know *what*" he paused "What *is* up?"

"That's not Angel through there," Buffy said 

Xander looked at her and blinked "OK. Not *exactly* what I was expecting the explanation to be" he paused "Are you sure?"

"Xander, my Slayer sense is off the chart. Plus I… well, I know Angel and" she paused "Whoever or whatever that is, it's not Angel. Trust me."

"I do" Xander said, "I always do" then taking in Buffy's sad look he added quietly "Do you think real Angel is… de-"

"He's not" Buffy said quickly "I'd…know" she paused "But whatever has happened to him, it's bad enough to stop him from being here"

"So… what do we do now?" Xander asked "This has kinda thrown our plan out of the window."

Buffy took a breath "We still go" she squeezed Xander's shoulder reassuringly after Xander's eyebrows reached his hairline " *They've* planned this. They want us there tonight. We're going to go, but we're going to go with the upper-hand" Buffy gave Xander a smile "We're going to kick their asses. No-one tries to pull one over on me."

Xander looked inside the bag. "Are the uh… *special* ones in here?"

"Yup" Buffy confirmed "Oh, what about Willow?" she asked Xander who had stood up and had begun putting the vials of magic potions into the pockets of his jeans.

Xander looked back up at her "She knows something's up. She won't say anything though. She also says to remember that Tara will be here soon."

"I know" Buffy said standing up as Xander finished concealing the vials about his person. She let out a deep breath "You ready?"

Xander looped his arm through Buffy's "As I'll ever be" then he paused "Just one thing though. If we're not trusting him, why are we giving him free run of our weapons?"

"So he thinks we trust him" Buffy replied as they exited the bathroom "You'd better hurry up" she nudged him slightly "He might take your crossbow."

Xander shot her a look before his eyes travelled to where the fake Angel was admiring the said crossbow. Xander unlooped his arm from Buffy's and darted quickly over to the table, snatching the bow from the other man's grasp "That's *mine*" he said glaring at the Angel impersonator.

"You should know better than to take his toys" Buffy said to 'Angel' "Now, you two play nice while I go talk to Willow" Buffy smiled when Xander gave her a little wave as she began to head up the stairs.

Willow was perched on the edge of Giles' bed "Hey" she said to Buffy as her friend joined her "What's going on?" 

"Basically" Buffy said quietly "That's not Angel down there. Xander and I are dealing with it and we're going to play along. And just for the record" Buffy added "I don't think Angel's dead. Just hurt."

"That was a lot of bad information to get in ten seconds," Willow said worriedly.

Buffy put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder "At least we know we're going into a trap" she said "Plus, I know that mansion like the back of my hand. Xander and I are going to be fine. Especially if you can get Ren and Giles back on form. And you, of course" she added before standing up "We have to get going Willow…"

"I know… before Tara gets here" Willow stood up as well and hugged her friend "Be careful. Don't get dead" she said quietly

Buffy held back a tear "I'm not going to" she pulled back to look at her friend "Dead that is" she smiled half-heartedly, then leaned in to hug Willow again "We'll go shopping tomorrow, OK?"

Willow sniffed "OK" then she watched the back of her friend as she jogged back down the stairs. Willow sat back down on the bed and looked at Giles' "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen" she whispered to his sleeping form.

------------------------

__

(A short while later)

Xander stuck close by Buffy's side as they made their way to the mansion. They both were walking a few paces behind the fake Angel. 

Buffy was carrying the weapons bag containing Xander's crossbow and it's bolts, including a few poison tipped bolts that they had slipped in unnoticed. Both Buffy and Xander had picked similar battle-axes and Buffy had also included a double-edged sword with a curved tip that she knew would be pretty nasty. She also had two daggers with magical properties that she had managed to hide about herself. One of which was in her left boot and the other smaller one nestled in her cleavage. 

The only change she'd made to her outfit of jeans and tank top had been a jacket of Willow's that was 'specially woven material', so Willow had said, which probably meant that it had been mojo'd too. Buffy had a feeling that there wasn't anything of Willow's that hadn't been altered like that. But Buffy was glad of it. She was also glad that Xander had found, and was wearing, a tunic top of some sort that had been hidden in the back of Giles' closet which had a lining of metal plates. Hopefully nothing sharp was going to get through that. Not that she was planning on letting him get near anything sharp.

Buffy reached out and took Xander's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He turned to look at her and they exchanged silent words of reassurance before turning back to watch the impostor striding ahead infront of them.

Buffy tensed slightly as they got within a hundred yards of the mansion on Crawford Street. This place had lots of different memories for her, ranging from good to extremely bad and at this moment in time - nervous. She still held Xander's hand and felt him grip it tighter as they got ever closer.

When they were about ten yards from the driveway up to the mansion, Buffy and Xander saw the figure infront of them turn around to face them "Do you want to go in this way or around the back?" Ithral said, "You never did tell me exactly what your plans were"

Buffy placed the weapons bag on the floor then knelt by it. She took out the already loaded crossbow and handed it to Xander along with a handful of bolts that Xander placed in a bag he had slung around his waist, while Buffy took out the curved sword. She stood up slowly and faced the impostor "Well there was a reason for that" she said as she tested the weight of the sword in her hand. She walked up to him until she stood a foot away "Do you want to know what it is?"

Ithral studied her "The plan or the reason?" he asked carefully, suddenly regretting his decision to let the Slayer carry all the weapons.

Buffy smiled "Both" and quick as lightening she kicked Ithral in his midsection. 

Ithral, taken by surprise staggered back and fell against a tree. He saw the boy raise the crossbow and aim it at him as the Slayer walked to stand over him.

"Did you like my answer?" she said cheerily as she watched Ithral get to his feet "'Cos I thought it summed everything up quite well"

Ithral narrowed his eyes, shook his head and Angel's handsome face morphed into Ithral's normal one which consisted of a reasonably human appearance. That is if you discounted the extremely hooked nose, the fact that his skin was grey and pustular and of course the third eye in the middle of the forehead. "You're smarter than you look" Ithral hissed

"You're not" Buffy said grimacing "You think you could fool me?" she held the sword up in front of her "You really didn't do your homework."

"I knew everything I thought I needed to know" Ithral replied, circling around Buffy, but still aware that Xander had a weapon trained on him "You and your boy there broke the rules. You have to be dealt with" Ithral gave her an evil smile "You think that it's just me here? You think that we aren't waiting for you?"

Buffy held Ithral's glare as well she could by only having two eyes "Me and 'my boy' as you call him have stopped an Ascension, we killed The Judge, we've stopped the world from ending on numerous occasions. *You think* that you and your two-bit band of demons can stop us? Then I'm afraid it's you that's been *severely* mislead" Buffy swung the sword heavily at Ithral's torso. Ithral dodged and missed her attempted blow but felt a stabbing pain through his left shoulder. He hand immediately went up to his damaged body part and pulled out the bolt that Xander had fired. He threw it to the ground as he dodged another blow from Buffy then laughed at Xander as he resumed his circling around Buffy.

"You think that little scratch will kill me mortal?" Ithral cackled "I think *you* have been severely mistaken"

Xander still kept the bow trained on Ithral and smiled thinly at the demon "Well I guess that all depends on what kind of poison was on that arrow tip, doesn't it"

Buffy grinned at Ithral "Oops. I hope it wasn't a deadly poison Xander" she said with mock concern.

Ithral glared with all three eyes at the two mortals "You think that by killing me it will all be over? Even if you kill all of us it's not over. We are merely the bringers. The Keepers have not yet arrived" Ithral stumbled slightly, the poison taking effect.

Buffy took advantage of the opening Ithral had created by his disorientation and landed a blow with her sword on his torso, the hooked tip of the blade causing more damage as she dragged the sword back across Ithral's chest.

Ithral sank to his knees, unable to stop the blood that was now gushing from his wound. He looked up at Buffy "It's not over yet" he choked out "You two alone will not be able to defeat the rest."

Buffy frowned and kicked Ithral in what she hoped was his genitals "But it's not just us two" she said indicating herself and Xander "You really didn't do your homework did you, or else you'd know that Willow's not the only witch in Sunnydale"

Xander joined Buffy and stared at Ithral, now lying on the floor "Soon we won't be doing this alone."

"Yes you will" was the last thing Ithral managed to say before Buffy swung the sword again, taking his head off.

"OK" Xander said, "I didn't like that last bit he said. Please tell me that was demon tough-guy talk Buff." 

Buffy put down the sword and took hold of Ithral's feet and proceeded to drag the body into the nearby bushes "It was demon tough talk" Buffy said "Pass me his head"

Xander grimaced and gingerly kicked Ithral's head towards Buffy, who then sighed, picked up the head herself and tossed it into the bushes.

"But he said the Keepers, the real demons, weren't even here yet" Xander handed Buffy the bag of weapons

"Then *if* he was right, we'll wait until they show" Buffy said picking up her sword again "In the meantime we've got other demons to kill" Buffy turned around and begun to walk in the opposite direction from the mansion.

"Where are we going?" Xander asked, jogging to her side.

"Secret tunnel" Buffy stopped and turned to face him "You still on for this?" she asked.

Xander loaded another bolt into the crossbow and grinned "Lead on sweetheart."

------------------------

"Buffy and Xander did *what*?!" Giles exclaimed as he sat up and stared at the two witches perched on the edge of his bed. The reversal spell that they had cast on him had had an immediate effect and Willow had informed him of their current situation. 

Tara backed away slightly and looked across at Willow who tried to placate Giles. 

"T-they went to the mansion" Willow said, then added more firmly "Buffy knows what she's doing, Giles" 

Giles ran his hand through his hair then rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes "But does Xander?" he said, getting up. 

Willow stood up as well "Hey!" she said indignantly and Giles turned to look at her and she continued "Xander can handle this" 

"Willow, this is a lot diff-" Giles started. 

"Giles" Willow interrupted "They've gone, it's not like we can do anything to bring them back" she looked at Tara then back to Giles "*But* what we *can* do is give them all the help we can, which consists mainly of getting Ren better, OK?" Willow then huffed and walked past Giles and began down the stairs. 

Giles looked after her then turned back to Tara who smiled nervously at him then tentatively held out her hand. "Hi, I'm T-Tara."

Giles smiled warmly and took her hand, shaking it gently "Rupert Giles. Nice to meet you."

------------------------

Xander winced as Buffy pulled him up from the floor of the small room they had arrived in. Then winced again as she admonished him. 

"OK, *what* did I tell you before?" 

Xander rubbed his now bruised shoulder "Uh, to start wearing tighter jeans?"

Buffy sighed exasperatedly "Apart from that."

"Let you do the one on one stuff" Xander said begrudgingly "I know, I know. I just thought... I just wanted to help you." 

Buffy's expression softened "I know you do, but I'm the one with super powers remember?" then seeing Xander's look she added "But I do appreciate the fact that you do help me. I couldn't do what I do without you guys" Buffy leaned and kissed Xander lightly on the lips and received a smile from him. "Now" she said, turning to look at the two demons that they had just killed "These two must have been on guard." 

"Uh huh" Xander agreed, reloading his crossbow "First two since we've been *in* this house of horrors" 

"But it also means they knew about the way we came in" Buffy said, "I was hoping they wouldn't." 

"Well" Xander replied "That fake Angel guy said that they *were* waiting for us. That they knew we were coming." 

"Well I'm just hoping that they thought he was going to bring us in the front way" Buffy replied "Hopefully they won't think to check back here for a while." 

Xander looked about the room "Where exactly are we?" 

"One of the rooms off the main cellar" Buffy paused "I think." 

Xander raised an eyebrow "You think?" 

"I know we're definitely in the basementy bit." 

"Ookaay" Xander looked about the room "So where do we go now?" 

"We check out all the rooms off the main cellar. There aren't too many if I remember" Buffy cast a look back at the two demons laying on the floor "Y'know from what Ren said before, I thought these guys were going to... well, be... bigger for one thing" 

Xander looked at the demons too "I'm having a bad thought here" he said, turning back to Buffy "That first guy said that he was a... bringer, was it?" Buffy nodded and Xander continued "So maybe that means his job is just to get us here and keep us here until, y'know, the real deal arrive" 

Buffy pulled a face "Unfortunately that does sound like a realistic scenario." 

"Oh, I was hoping you weren't going to say that" Xander groaned 

"And *in* that case" Buffy said "I'm getting the feeling that the vicious ones Ren ran in to must have been the proper guys" 

"Oh, and it just gets better" Xander said, "OK, I have a question. How many more of these" he indicated the dead demons beside them "Do you think we can expect to run into?" 

"I really don't know Xander" Buffy replied "I guess I'm really just hoping they're all together and you can just do your fire spell thing on them" 

"You too, huh?" Xander rubbed at his forehead and sighed "OK, I have another question. These guys are supposed to be some kind of official body right?" 

"That's what Giles said" Buffy replied.

"Well, shouldn't we be, like, asking someone's permission to be offing them?" 

"Xander" Buffy said, waving her sword slightly for emphasis "These demons are trying to *kill* us. Do you *really* care?" 

Xander paused. "You make a good point" Xander readied his own weapon infront of him "OK, let's go kill stuff."

------------------------

Giles, Willow and Tara were kneeling over Ren who they'd laid on the floor. Willow and Tara were to one side and Giles was facing them and their were hands clasped in a central point between them over Ren. Each had now completed their part of the spell, now they looked down at Ren, hoping for some kind of reaction. 

They got one. 

Ren's eyelids flew open and she immediately drew in a long sharp breath. All three of the spell casters breathed a sigh of relief and released their hands from each other's grasps. 

Giles leaned closer to Ren who was breathing quickly trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as possible. "Ren" Giles he said softly, brushing hair off her forehead "Can you hear me?" 

Ren blinked slowly then moved her eyes to meet Giles. She nodded then began to survey the rest of her surroundings and tried to sit up, but immediately slumped back to the floor, her eyes screwed shut in pain. 

"Probably not a good idea to try any quick movement for a few minutes" Giles said smiling down on her "Good to see you, though." 

"I feel like shit" Ren groaned then began to stretch her limbs gently "And what I imagine a defrosted turkey feels like" Ren rotated her head, trying to ease the muscles in her neck, then she stopped, remembering something "Where's Xander?" 

Willow and Giles exchanged glances and Ren saw their worried faces "What's happened?" she asked, "Where is he?" 

Giles helped Ren to sit up "He's gone with Buffy." 

Ren put her hand to her head, feeling a head rush "Gone? Gone where?" Then she frowned and moved her hand moved slowly across her forehead "And what the hell have you done here?" Ren tried to stand "And, OK, my legs don't want to work." 

"Ren you really shouldn't be trying to walk just yet" Giles suggested. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Xander went to the mansion with Buffy." 

Ren glared at him "Why the hell did you let him go?!" 

"He didn't" Willow interjected "Those demon guys cast a spell on him as well as you. They took my magic. If it hadn't been for Tara here" Willow indicated her friend and Tara raised her hand in a greeting "We'd be in a lot of trouble. More than we are right now" Willow ran a hand through her hair "Buffy and Xander know what they're doing"

"They're going to get themselves killed" Ren tried to stand again and managed to get into a kneeling position "Where's Angel?" 

"We don't know" Willow replied. 

"You don't… nevermind" Ren put her weight on to Giles, who helped her stand "Where's my bag?" 

"Buffy took it." 

"Oh, she just has to take *everything* doesn't she?" Ren said through gritted teeth "Right, what weapons did they leave?" Ren made a move for the table but instantly lost her balance. 

Giles caught her before she fell "You're in no condition to be heading off after them just yet" he said as he made her sit on the couch "Rushing off after them now is not going to help anybody" 

"I *hate* feeling like this" Ren snapped. She put touched her finger's to her head again, feeling the three rows of raised ridges that ran across her forehead "And I *really* hate feeling like *this*" she slammed a fist into the arm of the chair "Do you know it's been fifteen years since I last saw myself like this" 

"I'm sorry Ren" Giles said "But bringing out your physical demon, it appears, is a side effect of the second spell we cast." 

"We had to cast two" Willow explained "The general reversal spell we tried first had no effect. Tara suggested that we harness your healing ability to help and combine it with a more specific reversal spell." 

"I-I thought because you were a North" Tara said "That it would probably be the best thing to try." 

Ren looked up at Tara "I haven't met you before have I?" when Tara shook her head Ren continued "You seem to know an awful lot about my kind" 

"You're fascinating" Tara said with a nervous chuckle "What with the different paths and everything." 

"Well I can honestly say I've never been called fascinating before" Ren said, finally managing to stand unaided. 

"You should be called stubborn," Giles said, moving to Ren's side "You need time to get yourself together" 

"I don't *have* time Rupert " Ren said pulling away from Giles' hold "I have to go help Xander." 

"And Buffy" Willow said pointedly. 

Ren shot a look at Willow "My priority is Xander" Ren managed to walk a few steps to the tables where the weapons lay. Steadying herself against it she turned to Giles "How long would you say they've been gone?" 

"From what Willow has said, I would imagine no longer than an hour."

"That's long enough" Ren said. She turned back to the table and picked up a sword, not dis-similar to the one Buffy had taken. Ren took a step back from the table towards the kitchen and took a few practice swings then turned to Giles again "OK, so how exactly do I get to this place then?" 

------------------------

Out of breath and sweating, Buffy and Xander darted quickly out of the room where demon number four was meeting its timely demise. They both leaned against the door after they had shut it behind them. 

Buffy turned to Xander "Could you warn me a little sooner the next time you do that please?" she asked "You nearly got my hair" 

"My apologies Buff" Xander said, rolling his eyes "I just didn't think that letting the guy know I was going to fry him would have helped a lot" 

Buffy's brow furrowed a little "I was *winning*" 

Xander stepped away from the door and turned to face her "Buffy, he was pounding your head into the wall!" 

"It was all part of the plan."

Xander raised his eyebrows "We *have* a plan?" 

"Of course we do" Buffy said quickly surveying the small room they now found themselves in "It mainly involves us getting up to the next floor" she stepped away from the door and pointed to an exit to her left "I think that door links on to the main cellar and then we just go right for the stairs" she turned to Xander "I'll go see if he's crispy crumbs next door and grab the weapons bag. You stay here." 

Xander smiled and gave her a mock salute as she re-entered the other room. Xander looked around the room himself, then did a double take as something on the wall caught his eye. He walked over to the spot on the wall and ran his hand over the place of interest, displacing the dust and grime and uncovering what appeared to be another door. 

"What have we here?" he said quietly to himself. He felt around again and discovered the 'handle' that was cleverly disguised as a knothole in the wood. He pushed the catch in to try the door and he heard something click. 

"Xander what are you doing" Buffy asked, coming up behind him. 

"I found another door" he said indicating the hidden frame "And I think I just opened it." 

"Uh... this door was *not* in the brochure" Buffy said, gently nudging Xander out of the way and taking his place infront of the door. Kneeling down she examined the floor at the base of the door "But it has been opened recently" she said showing Xander the fresh runner marks from the door. Buffy pressed her ear up to the door "I can't hear anything the other side and this is Slayer hearing we're talking about." 

"Where do you think it goes?" Xander asked. 

"Only one way to find out" Buffy replied, taking the dagger out of her boot. 

"I was *so* hoping you weren't going to say that" Xander said, readying his crossbow as Buffy stood up and used the dagger to pry the door open enough to be able to open it using her hand. 

When the door was open about an inch Buffy turned to Xander "And through door number one is..." 

"A big pile o' cash?" Xander said hopefully. 

Buffy rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to the door. Still holding the dagger she pulled the door even further towards them, leaving them both just enough room to squeeze through. 

The lighting was not good, it consisted mainly of moonlight filtering through a few cracks in the rocks that made up the back wall, but it was enough light for Xander to make him screw his eyes shut and say... 

"Oh God, I'm blind."


	7. Chapter Seven

Breaking the Rules

****

Chapter Seven

Written by Joanne W

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the relief had washed over her, Buffy batted Xander non-too lightly on the arm. 

"Xander, *grow* *up*" Buffy admonished as she made her way to the prone figure that was lying a few feet a way from them. 

Xander still kept his eyes shut "I'm telling you Buff, that is *not* something I really want to get an eyeful of" He waited for her to answer but heard nothing "Buffy, what are you doing?" 

"I'm checking to see if he's OK" 

"How? He has no pulse and he doesn't breathe" Xander pointed out "Doesn't the fact that you can't sweep him under the door mean he's all right?" 

Buffy turned to him "He's unconscious Xander. He's got a bump on his head the size of a bus." 

"Hey, that means you're touching him" Xander realised "No touching naked ex-boyfriends!" Xander opened his eyes enough to be able to make out Buffy and hurried over, pulling her away from him. 

Far from being angry, Buffy looked amused as Xander made to check Angel's head over for himself whilst at the same time avoiding looking anywhere else "So *you're* going to touch my naked ex-boyfriend then are you?" 

Xander stood up quickly and turned to face Buffy "That's not even funny" he said and Buffy just grinned "OK. Question" Xander said "Why is he *naked*?" 

"Where do you think that other guy got his clothes?" Buffy replied simply. 

"Oh, good point" Xander said "So, is he going to be waking up anytime soon?" 

"I don't think so" Buffy replied "I think it's best if we leave him here though. We can't exactly take him with us can we?" Buffy rolled her eyes when she saw Xander pointedly standing infront of her, blocking her view of the vampire. She grabbed Xander's arm, eliciting an 'Ow!' from him, and pulled him back into the other room. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Sorry" Xander apologised "My issues. Just y'know... you, him and... naked him..." Xander trailed off when he saw the beginnings of a smile on Buffy lips "What?" 

"You're jealous" Buffy's smile grew a little wider "That is so sweet." 

"Huh?" Xander replied "I mean... those aren't exactly two sentences you expect to hear together". When Buffy only grinned in response he continued "You're very complex" 

"That's what Willow said."

"Well, Willow is usually right about stuff." 

Buffy looked into his eyes "She is that" she said softly, remembering Willow's earlier statement about things that might make a difference. 

"Why, what else has she said?" Xander asked, gazing back at Buffy. 

"I'll tell you later" Buffy replied. 

"There might not be a 'later' Buff." 

"There's gonna *be* a later Xander" Buffy said firmly "Trust me" Buffy reached up and cupped the back of his head, pulling him down to her and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. 

Only when oxygen became an issue did they break away and Buffy smiled at him "Trust me?"

Xander smiled back "Always." 

Buffy leaned against him and rested her head against his chest. Xander wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight. 

"Y'know, this is nice. I could get used to this" Buffy murmured. 

"I know" Xander said "Pity we have to go kill a bunch of demons." 

Buffy looked up at him "You really know how to spoil the mood, don't you?" 

"What can I say? Life and death situations bring out the moron in me." 

"You're not a... y'know I wish you wouldn't do that" Buffy said "From now on we'll have less, in fact *none* of the self-depreciating remarks OK?" 

"It's on my 'to do' list" Xander smiled "Also on that list is 'Kill nasty demons' followed by 'Not getting dead', after which comes 'Smoochies with Buffy' then 'Talk to Ren'" 

Buffy pouted "I don't like the last one."

"I didn't say *you* had to talk to her" Xander replied "Ren and I... we need to sort some... stuff out" 

"I understand" Buffy touched her hand to his arm "So long as a few 'Smoochies with Buffy' comes first" 

"Oh, undoubtedly" Xander replied with a grin which then faded a little and his brow creased "Uh... do you-" 

"Hear that?" Buffy finished for him. She broke way from Xander's embrace and retrieved her sword "That doesn't sound good" she remarked, listening to the noise they just heard "It sounds like-" 

"Wind..." 

"And from *inside* this building" Buffy turned to Xander "I'm going to go check it out" she told him "Stay here" 

"No" Xander said stubbornly "I'm coming with you." 

"Not until I know what it is." 

"Buffy-" 

"Stay" Buffy said placing a hand on Xander's chest as he made to follow her "I'll be five minutes." 

"Buff-" 

"*Five* minutes" she said firmly then her tone softened a little "Please?" 

Xander leant down and place a gentle kiss on her lips "Any longer" he said as he looked into her eyes "I'm coming after you." 

Buffy smiled and cupped his cheek "I'll be back before you know it" she said. She turned and walked to the door that led to the main cellar. After clarifying that there was no danger she opened the door then stopped and turned back to Xander. 

"Five minutes and I'm coming after you" he said "No arguments." 

"No arguments" Buffy replied, holding his gaze for a few brief moments before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. 

------------------------

Ren began to make her way up the front drive of the mansion. She'd made it there as fast as she could, and in good time considering speed was not her forte at the present. Ren scanned the surrounding area. There appeared to be no demon activity outside. Then she spied something lying in some bushes. Curiosity piqued, she made her way over and frowned when she recognised the clothes on the headless body as those belonging to Angel. 

"But obviously not Angel" she said to herself as she spotted the decapitated head hidden under a nearby bush. Ren crouched down and examined the detached head "Interesting" she remarked "A Cavgor demon" //Prelude to the main event// Ren stood up //They're going to wear Buffy and Xander out before they strike// Ren only hoped that Buffy realised that as well //If Xander has got so much as a scratch...// 

Ren took a step back and stared up at the building infront of her, trying to find suss out as to how she was going to go about getting in. The front door was out as Ren figured that it might very well have been rigged. Although that didn't leave a lot of other options open to her. 

"Looks like its shimmy up the drain pipe time" Ren said quietly to herself and began to make her way around to the back of the mansion. 

------------------------

Buffy emerged from the stairwell that led from the dimly lit cellar into a large, even more dimly lit room. Buffy took a few steps towards the centre before stopping and turning in a slow circle, brandishing her sword in front of her. After a few moments, satisfied that there was no immediate danger, she dropped the sword to her side and turned to face the stairwell again. 

"Xander" she called out into the shadows "I know you're there" 

Xander's head appeared from the darkness "You knew I was going to follow you didn't you?" 

"D'uh!" Buffy beckoned him over. 

"Then why tell me to stay when you knew I wouldn't?" Xander asked as he joined her. 

"I just think it's a ritual we had to go through" Buffy answered, wrapping her free arm around his waist "What am I going to do with you?" 

But before waiting for Xander to respond Buffy spoke again "I think whatever it is, it's in the next room. It's getting louder." 

"Uh, Buffy?" Xander said looking around them, worry evident in his tone "I don't think it's just getting louder. I think it's getting *nearer*" 

Buffy looked around as well and realised that Xander was right. It was getting nearer. The dust and small items that had lain on the floor were beginning to move, picked up by the breeze that had appeared and was all the time getting stronger. Buffy brushed away a strand of hair that had blown into her eyes and looked up at Xander "We need to get outside" she said loudly, trying to make herself heard above the rising noise of the wind that had now begun to whip around their bodies. 

But as soon as Buffy and Xander began to make their way against the force of the wind to the exit, as suddenly as it had started everything stopped and the room became eerily quiet and still. 

But not for long. 

A few seconds later a flash of blinding white light engulfed the room and a sound like thunder and lightening combined accompanied it, causing Buffy and Xander to be thrown to the floor. 

Then the light dimmed a little, enabling both Buffy and Xander to stare and what now occupied most of the room. 

------------------------

Ren was puzzled by the lack of activity of the three pairs of Cavgor demons that she had seen posted on the upper balconies of the mansion. What were they doing and why choose that particular demon in the first place? They were hardly the most ferocious species of demon, known more for their ability to assume identities than for their fighting skills. Sure you could get enough of them in a room together and they'd be able to kick some serious shit, but on their own or in pairs as they were now, they were no match for a Slayer. 

But Ren didn't have time to puzzle this out further or to ask them up close and personal. She had one mission. Get Xander out. 

Then she heard a wind-like noise coming from inside the mansion. Quickly she made her way up to and then on to an unoccupied balcony. Throwing open the door that led on to it, Ren ran into the room, only pausing to decapitate a stray Cavgor demon that happened to be in there before she made it out into the hallway. The noise sounded like wind rushing through the building, but Ren realised it wasn't as loud as it should be. That meant only one thing in her book. Badness. 

She hurried along to one end of the hallway but swore when she found only stairs that led up and she wanted to go down. Turning around, Ren ran down to the other end of the hall then skidded to an abrupt halt at the sight of two slightly larger than usual Cavgor that had appeared suddenly at the top of the stairs. 

"There's always *something*" she said angrily and held her position. Ren raised her sword, challenging the demons "Come on then!" she yelled "I've had a shitty day and I could *really* do with some quality violence!" 

"Demon we do not wish to fight you" one of the Cavgor said, taking in the ridges that were still evident along Ren's forehead, giving away her non-human status "Why are you here?" 

Ren narrowed her eyes "I'm collecting for the elderly" she said sarcastically "Why do you think I'm here?" 

"Why do you need the sword if you are collecting for the elderly?" the other Cavgor said. 

"You're taking the piss right?" Ren said disbelievingly. 

"Forgive him, he does not understand humour" the first demon Cavgor said, "We do not know why you're here" the first one stated "You have no reason to be" 

Ren lowered her sword a little "Y'know, I know you're not the actual Keepers, but I would have figured you other lot to know a little about what was going on here" 

Realisation dawned on the first Cavgor to speak "You're here for the Slayer and her companion" the demon smiled strangely "They did not arrive how we expected them to. They killed our link to the Keepers." 

"Your link?" Ren was not anxious to get into a conversation these guys but seeing as how there was something not right about this whole situation she needed to hear what they had to say. 

"Only one is permitted to speak with the Machen Bhren and that was Ithral. He made a mistake. It got him killed." 

The other Cavgor spoke "We could not help him. We were not permitted to leave the building. None of us are. We knew only what Ithral told us" he paused "Which was not a lot." 

"Demon" the first Cavgor addressed Ren again "What business is it of *yours*?" 

Ren took a step closer to the two demons, losing patience "I suggest you get out of my way" she said menacingly. 

"We cannot do that," the second demon said. 

"Then you die" Ren told them before she launched herself at them. 

And die they did. 

Ren didn't even give them a second glance as jumped over their strewn bodies and carried on quickly down the stairs, noting that the wind she had heard previously had suddenly picked up. Quickening her pace even more as she realised that the main source of the sound was now coming from a room that led off the main entrance hall where she was currently. 

Then the noise stopped and so did Ren. 

//This isn't good// she managed to think to herself before she was thrown to the floor by the sheer force of the joint explosion of sound and light. 

------------------------

Six pale, blue skinned, two legged, humanoid demons stood grouped together in the middle of the room. Six demons that each appeared to be seven foot tall and built like WWF wrestlers, all wearing chain-mail tunics and brandishing a great sword each. Not one of them looked happy.

"Oh fuck!" Buffy and Xander both exclaimed before scrambling to their feet. Buffy quickly got into a fighting stance and brandished her own, and tiny in comparison, sword in front of her as two of the demons began to advance towards them.

"Xander get outta here!" Buffy yelled.

"No!" Xander answered "I'm not leaving you!" and with lightening speed Xander pulled one of the vials from his pocket and threw it at the nearer of the two demons that were heading towards them.

It hit the demon in the chest, making a sound like bacon being thrown into hot fat as it made contact. Smoke began to rise from the point of impact, clouding the demon's vision and stopping it in its tracks as it tried to disperse the cloud around itself.

The other four demons remained in the centre of the room, although it showed they were concerned about their colleague who was now lying on the floor convulsing. The other demon that had been advancing with the one Xander had thrown the potion at stopped and looked at Xander with interest.

"You attack *us*? The Machen Bhren?" he addressed Xander with a low growl "That is most unacceptable" the demon, called D'nyn, turned to Buffy "We assumed you might give us the most trouble"

"Oh, I'm still going to give you trouble" Buffy said before launching herself at D'nyn. Her first blow was blocked and despite the demon's size and bulk it moved surprisingly quickly and blocked her next two attempted blows.

Xander meanwhile had snatched his crossbow from the floor. He quickly took aim and fired at D'nyn who, unfortunately, simply knocked it out of the air before it hit him and continued his battle with Buffy.

"Xander I thought I told you to go!" Buffy managed to yell at Xander who was struggling to reload.

"I'm *not* leaving you!" Xander reiterated then swore as he struggled with his weapon. A second later he looked up when Buffy let out a cry of pain as D'nyn landed a blow on her upper arm. 

Buffy lost concentration for a split second which allowed D'nyn the opportunity to backhand her across her face and Buffy hit the floor from the sheer force of the blow.

"Buffy!" Xander threw down the cross bow and rushed at the demon who then immediately spun around and clotheslined Xander, bringing him to the ground, whereupon Xander let out a loud grunt of pain. Then D'nyn pulled him up by his shirt and tossed him ten feet across the room where he landed with a bone crunching thud at the feet of the other four demons, two of whom then stood over him, the tips of their swords poking into his neck.

"Xander!" Buffy cried out as she flipped back onto her feet. She was about to charge at the group of blue skinned demons but D'nyn landed another blow on her arm. Luckily the jacket of Willow's stopped any major damage to her limb but not enough to stop Buffy losing her grip on her sword. Incensed Buffy jumped high and kicked out at D'nyn, hitting him full force in the chest. It caused D'nyn to stumble back only a few steps and he immediately retaliated with a high spinning kick of his own which Buffy couldn't block. A split second later she found herself in the same predicament as Xander. On the floor with a sword at her throat.

------------------------

Ren's breath caught in her throat when she saw the scene infront of her. The Machen Bhren had both Buffy and Xander at swordpoint. She saw that only one of the demons had ceased to be, although from what method Ren couldn't tell. That left five to deal with.

"Time to even the score a little" she said.

In a flash she whipped out a dagger from her belt and threw it with deadly precision at one of the demons who was standing over Xander.

It howled as the eight-inch blade embedded itself up to its hilt at the base of its neck. So much so that Xander could see the tip protruding from the other side.

All attention now drawn to the new player in the game, gave Buffy the chance to roll away from underneath the blade, only drawing a little more blood, before D'nyn had time to react. From her position on the floor Buffy sideswiped D'nyn, crashing her legs into his and bringing him to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor Buffy flipped to her feet.

Xander meanwhile had taken advantage of the fact that the demon Ren had just killed had fallen on to the other demon that had been holding a weapon to him. Xander scrambled out of the way and onto his feet

Buffy, back on her feet, realised her own sword was too far away for her to reach. Quickly, she extracted the small dagger that had been nestling between her breasts, using it to inflict a small but deep wound on the upper leg of D'nyn who had gotten to his feet.

"I'd say the odds are a little more even now" Buffy said "Wouldn't you?"

"It has certainly made things more interesting" D'nyn replied, spinning around and advanced quickly towards Ren.

"Buffy!" Ren called out as D'nyn headed towards her "Catch!" and hurled her own sword towards the Slayer who caught it deftly "Get him out of here!"

Buffy didn't need telling twice and sped towards Xander who was managing to hold off the demon, called D'haln, who had been previously felled by his dead colleague, with only a vial of potion in each hand. Buffy dodged the only two demons that hadn't seen any action yet who had come racing towards her and sent them both to the ground with two kicks to the base of their spines. When she was with in a few feet of the demon who was preparing to attack Xander, Buffy leapt into the air and somersaulted, her feet crashing into the shoulders of the demon. Buffy landed on the demon's back when it crashed to the floor from the force of her blow. Straddling it she threw the sword to the floor and grabbed D'haln in a chokehold.

"Xander, get back down to the cellar!" she pleaded as she began to choke the life of D'haln "Get out the way we came in!"

"No!" Xander said picking up the sword Buffy had thrown down "I'm not leaving either of you!"

Buffy gave D'haln's neck a hard twist to the left and felt him go limp. She got to her feet and snatched her sword back off of Xander "If you don't get out of here now, you can forget about number three on your to-do list!"

Then Buffy let out an "Oomph!" as Xander knocked her to the ground and Buffy watched as one of the other demons flew over them and then landed in a heap a few feet away.

"See?" Xander said, "You need me"

Buffy pushed Xander off of her and flipped back to her feet "I *need* you out of here" Buffy told him "Go!" she pleaded as she turned to face the demon who had just launched itself at them a few moments ago.

"No!" and Xander hurried past her and towards the other demon who was trying to decide which one of his colleagues help.

"Hey!" Xander yelled, reaching in his pocket for one of the vials "You gonna just stand there?!"

"Xander, get your fucking arse out of here!!" Ren cried as she dodged another blow from D'nyn. She'd managed to get his weapon away from him and was now fighting him hand to hand. Unfortunately she wasn't as big or as strong as he was and was realising that this was not going to as easy as killing the Cavgors.

Ren saw Buffy managing to hold her own against her foe, but it wasn't going to be easy fighting him one on one. They'd all got lucky managing to kill three. Ren herself hadn't even been sure that her strike with the dagger would have been enough to kill.

Then she watched in horror as the demon that Xander was egging on had finally had enough. Xander hadn't thrown the vial and the demon had simply launched itself at Xander knocking him to the floor and the vial out of his hand.

"Xander!!" both Ren and Buffy shouted at the same time and both of them lost their concentration enough for their opponents to get the upper hand.

Ren was sent flying a few feet through the air and she hit the wall, her head smacking against the hard surface. Ren slid to the floor and was joined quickly by Buffy who had been sent tumbling backward by the demon she had been fighting. Xander had been hauled to his feet and the demon, called Reshe, who had attacked him, now held Xander in front of him with his sword pressed up against his Xander's throat and manoeuvring him further away from the others.

Buffy tripped and found herself sitting on the floor next to a dazed Ren and being stood over by a madly grinning D'nyn and the other blue skinned demon, Javeh. Buffy looked to Ren and did a double take. "Fun facial feature you got there" Buffy said.

"Don't take the piss blondie, I look like a Klingon and now is not the time to be discussing it" Ren turned to D'nyn who now had his sword pointed at her chest "Can I just say you guys went to an awful lot of trouble for this. What, you couldn't have just killed them in their beds?"

"Oh, give them ideas won't you, Ren?" Buffy said, eyeing warily the weapon pressed too close against her own heart.

"You do realise this is all your fault" Ren answered Buffy "You couldn't have just died when you were supposed to?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Ren. "I *really* don't like you, y'know?"

Ren matched her glare. "Feeling is mutual."

"Quiet!" D'nyn commanded, gesturing for Ren and Buffy to get to their feet "Stand and face me. Try anything and we find a nasty and gruesome way to kill the boy. Right in front of you."

Buffy and Ren responded by quickly getting to their feet.

"That's better" D'nyn said and placed the tip of his sword against Ren's throat "Now, would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

Ren winced slightly as the sharp blade cut her skin but she stared defiantly at D'nyn "That seems to be a popular theme around here" she replied "Those Cavgor that are around didn't seem to know a lot about what was going on"

"That is because Ithral only told them what they needed to know" D'nyn replied "I repeat. What is your purpose?"

Ren glared at D'nyn and purposely twisted her neck a little so the blade cut a little deeper into her "Why do you think I'm here, moron? I don't just go about trying to save everyone's arses."

"You're here to save the Slayer?" he asked.

"Do me a favour" Ren replied, twisting her neck even more "Demon like me?"

Buffy sighed frustratedly "Could you two please *cut* the chit chat? I thought you lot wanted to just kill us and get out of here" Buffy grimaced slightly as she felt the point of Javeh's sword press a little more into her chest.

"D'nyn is not peaking to you" Javeh said warningly "You will only speak again when spoken to or Reshe will harm your boy"

Buffy glared at both Javeh and D'nyn but kept her mouth shut.

D'nyn stepped a little closer to Ren. Close enough so he still kept the sword in place against her neck and close enough so she could feel his breath on her "I want you to answer me without another question" D'nyn demanded "And to let you know that Javeh lives to kill. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"I'm here to protect him. I'm here to protect Xander" Ren answered.

"Why?" D'nyn asked "What is he to you? Friend? Lover?"

Ren swallowed hard and moved her neck yet again, hoping that D'nyn wouldn't know what she was doing "Was a lover" she replied "No. I'm here because it's my job."

"It's your *job* to protect him?" D'nyn's eyes narrowed "He's paying you?" D'nyn laughed and called out to Xander "You pay her to protect you? Obviously you picked the wrong demon!" he laughed.

"I don't pay her!" Xander replied "She was sent"

D'nyn laughter died off and studied Ren carefully "Sent?" then D'nyn looked at her neck where blood was beginning to quickly ooze out of a growing wound on the side of her neck "If you didn't move so much you wouldn't get hurt"

Ren grinned "I live for the pain" she held out her arm "Go on, cut me" she met D'nyn's eyes "Dare ya."

Buffy suddenly realised what Ren was doing. It was what she had read about when she had researched about Aurora demons. Wound them and a noxious gas incapacitated their attackers. Buffy cleared her throat and looked meaningfully at D'nyn. 

He turned to face her "Speak" he commanded.

"I was just going to say that I wouldn't mind if you made her bleed" Buffy said, "I hate her quite a lot"

D'nyn held Buffy's look for a few moments before turning back to Ren "You *live* for the pain?" he said disbelievingly then he pressed the blade of his sword a little further into her neck and Ren winced "Will this do?"

"It's enough" Ren said "A little bit more to the left though"

"You said you were sent" Javeh asked, "Who sent you?"

"Yes I am most interested to know who would value him so" D'nyn said.

Ren didn't answer, merely holding D'nyn's curious look.

D'nyn pushed his face up close to Ren's "Answer. Me. Now."

Ren didn't blink "The Powers that Be" she said finally.

D'nyn held her look for few minutes, searching her eyes for any hint of deception. Finding none, he took a step back from Ren, though still holding her look and keeping his weapon in place.

"Reshe" he called out "Let the boy go."

"You want me to let him *go*?" Reshe said incredulously "Did you take a blow to the head?"

"Reshe, do you remember the last time we killed someone the Powers That Be had under their protection?" D'nyn replied.

"It was not pleasant" Javeh added with a sad shake of his head.

"You mean we get to go?" Buffy asked, "Man, if I knew that all it would have taken to avoid this was to write you guys a letter explaining everything-"

"Silence!" D'nyn commanded "*He* gets to go. *He* gets to live. *You* don't"

Buffy glared at him "Then why hasn't *he* been let go yet?"

Holding Buffy's glare D'nyn called out to his colleague "Reshe. Let the boy go."

Reshe still held his weapon to Xander's throat "I don't like this" he replied "It undermines what we stand for"

"You'd like it even less if you had to answer to the Powers" D'nyn said "Remember what happened to Jehn when he went up against them?"

Reshe thought this over and with a frustrated grunt he withdrew his sword and pushed Xander away from him. Then he seemed to change his mind and before Xander had a chance to react, Reshe hit the young mortal over the head with the hilt of his weapon and knocked Xander unconscious.

Buffy winced as Xander slumped to the floor "That's *not* letting him go" she said.

"He's not dead though" Reshe replied stepping over Xander's body and sauntering over to where Ren and Buffy were trapped against the wall "Thought that was what you wanted." Reshe spoke to D'nyn "If we had let him go he would have come back with re-enforcements."

"That is a good point" D'nyn replied "Well done."

"Y'know, if you two want some alone time, feel free to take it" Buffy said sarcastically.

Reshe ignored her and looked Buffy over "So *you're* the Slayer?"

Buffy huffed "Why does everybody say it like that? It's not that hard to believe is it?"

Reshe didn't answer and turned away from her to look properly at Ren. Then to the wound on her neck.

"D'nyn what are you trying to do?! Kill us all?!" Reshe exclaimed.

"Oh look, *finally* someone clues in" Ren said as Reshe pulled D'nyn away from her.

Ren stepped towards Reshe who let go of D'nyn and backed away from her, but D'nyn had quickly taken up his sword again and was pressing it against Ren's back.

"Take one more step" he warned "And I'll run you through."

Ren stopped and addressed Reshe "Tell him why he won't. There's a good demon."

"D'nyn" Reshe warned "Get *away* from her. She's lethal. Her blood... it's poisonous!"

Ren took a deep breath "Mmmmm. Smell that air. All those noxious gases floating about" she turned around to face D'nyn who had backed away "Buffy, want to tell them what their other mistake was?"

Buffy grinned at Javeh who had managed to manoeuvre himself and Buffy away slightly from the rest after hearing his colleagues warning "Well I guess it could be the fact that you were only stopping us from attacking you by threatening to kill Xander..." Buffy paused "Well we know *that's* out of the window-" she never finished the sentence, instead she smashed her foot into what she hoped was Javeh's knee cap. The blow caused him to reel backwards enough to draw the tip of his blade far enough away from her chest so she could then move to the side and use her other foot to kick the sword out of his hand entirely. Whereupon Buffy immediately swooped down and claimed the errant weapon for herself.

Ren grinned again at the two demons that were keeping their distance from her "Big mistake. *Big* mistake. *Huge*!"

Buffy held her recently acquired sword up against Javeh's chest, reversing their positions "Not so funny the other way around is it?" Buffy prodded him "Now seeing as how we've got your attention now. I'm going to ask one question and remember-" she prodded Javeh again "-Oh the hell with it" Buffy spun on her heels with lightening speed and whirled the sword around her head as she did so. Javeh didn't manage to duck in time.

"Two against two" Buffy said as she stepped over Javeh's corpse and walked over to Xander's prone form, crouching down to check him over. Satisfied that he was going to be OK she stood up and faced the other two demons.

Meanwhile Ren had positioned herself so she could get D'nyn and Reshe to stand side by side. Both now were holding their weapons out infront of them as a defence against Ren. "Y'know" she said "*I* think I might ask you a question while you have the chance to answer..." she trailed off and looked at D'nyn "Feeling a little dizzy there are we?" she asked the demon who seemed to sway slightly "That's good. Now as I was saying, while I have you here, and alive, perhaps you might tell me why you take it upon yourselves to do this job? Obviously you don't get benefits or pension, so there must be some incentive, right."

"It's a hobby" Reshe replied "Gives us something to do at the weekend."

Buffy glared at him then said slowly "It gives you something to do at the weekend?" Buffy exploded and Ren jumped out of the way, letting the Slayer take a swing at Reshe while Ren kept D'nyn at a distance. 

Reshe blocked Buffy's first blow and then returned her gesture, swinging his sword heavily at Buffy's head. Buffy ducked and dived between Reshe's legs. She spun around quickly on her heels and thrust the sword into Reshe's back, severing his spinal column. Buffy let go of the sword and Reshe fell forward.

Ren looked at the dead demon laying on the floor with the sword sticking out of his back "Nice moves" she said to Buffy who looked at her with an eyebrow raised in a dubious expression. Ren shrugged "What? I don't like you. You were expecting more?"

Buffy just looked at Ren, fought the urge to say something bitchy and turned her attention to D'nyn "So *hobby* boy. Mr 'I-like-to-kill-people-at-the-weekends'. Any last requests?" Buffy pulled the sword slowly and pointedly from Reshe's back as she spoke "Y'know apart from the popular 'Please don't kill me' theme"

"You won't kill me" D'nyn said.

"No, but *I* might if you just keep standing there" Ren added.

D'nyn looked at Ren "I didn't mean me personally. I meant what we, the Keepers of the Written try to do. If you kill me, eventually more will come to exact judgement because of you going against the prophecy" D'nyn swayed slightly and turned to Buffy and tried to sound menacing "You will *always* be looking over your shoulder. Always wondering when we're going to strike next. You'll *never* be rid of us"

Buffy just looked at him with a bored expression on her face "Why doesn't anyone *ever* come up with anything original?" she sighed "I'm the *Slayer*. Demons and other assorted evil people are *always* trying to kill me. You really think you're something *new*?"

Buffy took a step closer to D'nyn who blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eyesight, the sign's becoming more obvious that Ren's defence mechanism was taking it's desired effect. Buffy shook her head and grinned "You really don't get it do you?" she said, "I was only ever worried about Xander. You tried to hurt him. You tried to kill the man I love" Buffy ignored Ren's glare and continued "You then tried to kill me when you couldn't kill him. Naturally, I'm a little pissed off."

As Buffy took another step towards D'nyn, he managed to focus enough to get himself in a defensive stance. Ren meanwhile took the opportunity to hurry over to the still unconscious Xander. Sliding her hands underneath his arms she hauled Xander to his feet, propping him up against her.

"Buffy" Ren called out "Just kill him so we can get out of here."

"Gladly" and before any of them still conscious could blink, Buffy had leapt straight up into the air and somersaulted, her feet landing on top of D'nyn's shoulders. A weakened D'nyn crashed to the floor and Buffy nimbly jumped out of the way and didn't even pause for breath as she brought the blade down across D'nyn's exposed throat.

Ren just looked at the Slayer as she began to walk away from the now dead D'nyn "You really *do* like chopping off demon's heads don't you?" Ren said as Buffy joined her.

Buffy shrugged and looked at Ren "Your face is back to normal" she said "Didn't realise you went all bumpy anyway."

Ren manoeuvred Xander so she could pick him up "Don't usually. Extreme conditions and all that."

"Oh" Buffy said then indicated Xander who Ren was now holding in her arms "Want me to take him?"

"Thought you already had" Ren replied, holding the look Buffy was giving her "Come on we'd better get going" she said quietly, turning to leave. "The clear up can wait." 

Buffy took a look around her at what was left of the demons who had been so desperate to see her and Xander dead. It was over for Xander but she still had a price over her head

Buffy sighed //But don't I always?// then she turned and jogged a little to catch up with Ren who had already begun to walk away. They both walked in silence until they were outside and standing on the driveway.

"Is Giles OK?" Buffy asked "And Willow?"

"All doing fine."

"That's a relief" Buffy replied then switched to walk the other side of Ren so she was nearer Xander's head. She put a hand on his shoulder and stoked it as they continued to walk "Can't you bring him round? Y'know with your healing thingy" Buffy asked.

"I can only do the healing if he's conscious" Ren answered "As soon as he comes round I'll do it. Won't need to take him to hospital then."

"I take it we're going back to Giles'?"

"It's the nearest."

They walked along in silence for a couple of minutes before Buffy spoke again.

"Was that *it*?" Buffy asked, "I mean, what happens now?"

Ren shifted Xander's weight in her arms and turned to face Buffy "For you Buffy, I don't know what's going to happen next. If it's any consolation I don't think they'll be back" she paused "As for Xander" Ren turned away from Buffy and looked at Xander "As for him, he's going to be OK" she smiled slightly.

"Which kinda begs the question 'why?' don't you think?" Buffy said and Ren looked at her. Buffy continued "*Why* the PTB felt he shouldn't have to die at those guy's hands" 

Ren stopped in her tracks and Buffy turned to face her "Because I think they know what we already do about him Buffy. He's special" Ren said, "He doesn't have to do any of this. He doesn't have to go out patrolling with you nor do the research thing or anything remotely likened to fighting the forces of evil. But he does. Not because he has to, like you. But because he wants to. He would die for anyone of his friends without hesitation" Ren paused then said quietly "He's done so much more for all of you than you even know about"

Buffy gave a puzzled look "What don't I know?" she asked quietly.

Ren hesitated "Later. Right now all I want to do is get him back to Giles'."

Buffy gave her a small smile "You didn't call him Rupert"

"I've been spending too much time with you lot, that's why" Ren replied and started to walk again.

Buffy walked along with her "No, you've been spending too much time with *Xander*"

Ren sighed "And there I was thinking we were starting to have a civil conversation" Ren turned her head to look at Buffy "I don't see what your problem is. You've got him now. Be happy about it" she said bitterly.

"I am" Buffy said truthfully "But you're not."

"Go figure" Ren bit back.

This time it was Buffy's turn to stop in her tracks "Hey" Buffy began and Ren turned round to face her "It's not like you two would have worked out. For one thing ... y'know... you're a demon"

"Oh say it a little louder why don't you?" Ren let go of Xander's legs so they dropped to the floor and Xander slumped up against her "I don't think the soldier boy prowling around the bushes with his laser gun heard you! And I've three words for *you* blondie. Pot. Kettle. Black!"

"Yeah, well that's exactly *why* he and I didn't work out Ren" Buffy softened her voice a little "I realised that a long time ago. And he's *not* what I want anymore"

"What? So you *settled* for Xander?" Ren retorted.

Buffy gave her an indignant look "I did *not* *settle* for Xander! God Ren, I tried to get him to notice me for months. Do you call that *settling*? 'Cos I sure don't. I *love* him" Buffy paused for breath "Just as much as you do" she added quietly.

Ren unconsciously pulled Xander closer to her and remained silent.

"He does care about you" Buffy continued "He doesn't want to hurt you"

"Well he did" Ren replied, her voice barely above a whisper "And you got him didn't you?"

"Yes I did" Buffy replied simply.

Ren held her look for a second then took Xander in her arms again "Guess we'd better get going huh?" she said, changing the subject.

"You sure you don't want me to take him?" Buffy asked as she joined Ren in their journey to Giles' "You've had kinda a rough day"

"I'm still on the clock as his guardian" Ren replied, shifting Xander slightly in her arms "At least give me that."

Buffy did. Ren carried Xander for the rest of the way back to Giles'. Just as they neared his door, Giles and Willow emerged, arms loaded with assorted weapons. Willow, taking one look at Xander in Ren's arms, dropped her load and rushed over to her friend.

"Is he OK?" she asked worriedly. Her eyes widened "He's not..."

Buffy smiled, reassuring her "No Will. He's fine. Just following in Giles' tracks of getting hit on the head."

"Yes, very funny" Giles said, then he smiled "Glad to see you're OK. I take it that everything went well?"

"Couldn't have gone better" Buffy told him as Ren took Xander inside, closely followed by Willow "They don't want Xander anymore. They gave me the usual 'I'll be back' routine, but don't they always?" Buffy paused "I'll go into more detail later Giles. Right now I just want to wait until Xander comes around, let Ren do her healing thingy, tell Xander I love him then sleep off the last few days" Buffy yawned pointedly and walked past Giles to join the others.

Giles turned around and stared after her, a perplexed look on his face "What was the third one again?"

Ren laid Xander on Giles' couch. She grabbed the blanket that had previously been used to cover her and placed it over Xander. Brushing some hair away from his forehead she knelt down by his side "Hey Xand. Feel like waking up anytime soon?" she smiled when he stirred slightly. Ren looked up at Willow "He's coming round."

"That's good" Willow replied kneeling down next to Ren "Hey! You're bleeding" Willow said touching her finger's to Ren's neck.

"Oh that" Ren brushed Willow's hand away and closed her eyes, concentrating and Willow watched as the wound healed itself.

"You really must save on Band-Aids huh?" Willow said.

Ren turned to look at her "Yes. That's one of the many *perks* of being a demon" she said more harshly than she meant to.

"I didn't mean... oh forget it" Willow said and moved away from Ren. Willow then hurried over to hug Buffy who had just come in "Hey Buff."

"Hey Willow" Buffy returned her friend's hug "Told you I'd see you later" she pulled away from Willow and looked over her shoulder at Ren and Xander when she heard Xander groan. She quickly hurried over to his side and knelt next to Ren.

Xander opened his eyes a little "Ow" he managed before screwing them shut again "That hurt."

"He did hit you pretty hard" Buffy said.

Xander opened one eye warily "I'm not dead then?" he said and looked at his surroundings with his one eye "Oh good. We won" Xander opened his other eye slowly "That's good" he tried to sit up but Ren pushed him back down again.

"Stay" Ren said and placed her hands either side of his head "You remember how to do this?"

"I remember what happened afterwards," Xander said, catching Ren's eye.

A faint smile flickered across Ren's face "Just relax, OK?"

Xander closed his eyes and began to feel his head grow warm where Ren's hands touched him. About a minute later the pain was gone and the bump he knew was there before had disappeared.

"Better?" Ren asked when Xander opened his eyes.

"Much" Xander replied, holding her gaze for a moment before adding warmly, "Thanks."

Ren dropped her gaze from his and stood up "All part of the job."

Xander sat up "Ren..." he began and reached out for her arm but she brushed him off and she turned to Giles.

"I'm going to go back up to the mansion," Ren said "There might still be a few Cavgor lurking about. They've probably gone but still-" then she turned around to face Buffy when the Slayer gasped. "What?" Ren asked.

"Oh god, I totally forgot! Angel!" Buffy exclaimed, ""He's there... at the mansion. Unconscious but still alive... or... undead I guess"

"Where is he?" Ren asked, heading to the door "I'll get him."

Buffy stood up "One of the rooms off the cellar. There's a hidden door."

"I think I can find it" Ren replied sharply "I'll go by myself. It'll be easier. I can move quicker than all of you." she gestured to all of them "You all need some rest. Buffy especially" Ren added "You look *really* rough"

Buffy glared at her "Gee Ren, don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out"

"Would you two just stop it!" Giles said loudly "This has all been hard enough today without you two starting to bicker! Ren just go and get Angel" Giles turned to Buffy "You take Xander home. I'll take Willow and her friend back to the dorms" Giles then turned to Willow "That OK?"

"Uh... sure" Willow replied and ran up the stairs to wake up Tara who had crashed on Giles' bed having been tired out by spellcasting earlier.

Buffy looked at Giles "Y'know you'd think with all the sleep you got you'd be a little less grumpy"

Giles sighed "Buffy, please... let's just do this tomorrow" Giles turned back to Ren, only to find her already gone.

"Guess she thought you were grumpy too" Willow said, rejoining them with Tara by her side "But you're right. Let's do this tomorrow."

Xander allowed himself to be pulled up off the couch by Buffy "That's if Ren *comes* back" he said, "I've got the feeling she might not"

"She'll be back, honey" Buffy said taking his hand "I don't think she's finished here just yet"

"I hope you're right" Xander replied "I need to talk to her"

"I know" Buffy said and looped her arms around Xander's waist "Just remember what you promised was going to happen before that" she smiled shyly up at him.

Xander smiled and leant down and kissed her.

Giles looked stunned momentarily and before turning to Willow who simply smiled back at him. "I'll tell you tomorrow" she said.

-------------------

Fifteen minutes later Buffy and Xander were strolling, hand in hand, along a deserted street heading towards Xander's.

Xander turned to Buffy "Y'know I'd just like to say Buffy, that being the guy here, I really think I should be walking *you* home"

"Chauvinist much?" Buffy said lightly "And anyway, I'm just following Giles' orders" She squeezed his hand "Are you complaining that we're alone together?"

Xander laughed and Buffy stopped, turning to stand in front of him "What?" she asked, "Are you laughing at me?"

Xander smiled "I'm not laughing at you Buff. I'm just a little weirded out by you saying things like that."

"Explain."

Xander smiled warmly at her and took hold of her other hand "Buffy, I've held a torch for you ever since I set eyes on you. And at first it was a really big torch, y'know, Olympic size" he grinned when Buffy blushed "But then came the other girls and well... you know who they were, and I guess the flame kinda dimmed" Xander squeezed Buffy's hand when her face saddened a little "But" he said "It never went *out*" Buffy's face brightened and Xander continued "You know you said you started to feel the way you do about me after I said those things to you when you started college?" Buffy nodded and he went on "Well after that and when we started to spend more time together while Willow and Oz did their stuff... Buff, we seemed to be getting on so well and I thought that... *maybe*" Xander paused for breath "*Maybe* there was something there. And now it seems I was reading the signals right, but back then you never said anything. Then you started mooning after that Parker guy and I hooked up with Anya and well... badness ensued."

"Not to mention Ren" Buffy said. "Why did you get involved with her Xander?"

Xander sighed "I... I guess because I-" he broke off "You really want to hear this?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Xander took a deep breath before starting "When Ren first got here" he said "I was like 'Wow' she's like...Wow. A crush developed, the usual young male fantasies took place" Buffy made a face but Xander carried on "I was quiet happy to admire from afar then one day I find out she likes me back. Shocked? Yes. Happy? Yes. Doubts? Not until *you* kissed me at that frat party" he looked at Buffy "You really screwed me up there y'know?"

"I guess that was when things began to go wrong?" Buffy asked, "When she got jealous?"

"In a nutshell yeah" Xander replied "I knew that it wasn't going to last when we started out, but it was... fun. I liked being around her, I liked spending time with her. I liked that someone like her would like someone like me. Then she got jealous and you... you were putting out those signals again and well, you know the rest" he paused "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Did you ever think you... *were* you in love with her?" Buffy asked tentatively.

Xander hesitated "There was a point when I thought I might be" he admitted "But then I realised that if I was thinking about you when I was with her... then I wasn't. I love her Buffy, but I'm not in love with her."

Buffy leaned against his chest "And I think we're done with the heartfelt talks for tonight, don't you?"

"Hey, don't even get me started on Angel" Xander said.

Buffy leaned back a little to look up at him and saw he was smiling, but she responded anyway "Hey, who's up at the mansion with naked Angel?" she began to point out "And who's standing in the middle of Sunnydale freezing her butt off with you?"

"Point taken."

"So it should be" she grinned at him "Kiss me?"

Xander leaned down and captured her lips with his. He pulled Buffy closer, threading his fingers through her hair. Buffy responded by sliding her hands from his and around to his rear, pulling his hips closer to hers. She felt Xander smile into the kiss before breaking off the kiss. He laughed again.

"What now?" Buffy demanded with a smile.

"Your hands are on my ass."

Buffy raised an eyebrow as if to say 'And?'. Xander continued "Still in the realm of 'weirded out'" he said with a grin.

Buffy raised both eyebrows "What? Oh for..." she rolled her eyes "Xander, we've just been fighting big blue demons who wanted to kill us and the only thing you feel *weirded* *out* about is the fact that I'm now *groping* you?" Buffy stared at him "Xander Harris you are the strangest person I have *ever* met"

Xander smiled warmly "Buffy I have no problem with you groping me. In fact I plan to encourage it. It's just... Its just a few days ago it was... Ren... groping me and... I guess I'm just adjusting to the change over as well as it being well... *you* with *your* hands on *my* ass"

Buffy sighed and leaned her head against Xander's chest again and wrapped her arms around his waist "You want to take things slow?" she asked, knowing it was more of a statement than a question //Please don't say yes. Tell me you want me like I want you//

"Not *slow*" Xander replied "Just at a leisurely pace. I want to do this properly. I mean we haven't even been on a date yet" he sighed "I want to date. I want this to be a nice normal relationship. Y'know with no issues of either of us being a demon for one thing"

"I get it" Buffy smiled "OK. But you just say the word and I'll be there in a clinch, ready to put my hands on your ass" //Or anywhere else//

Xander laughed and reached behind him to pull Buffy's hand from his waist. Keeping hold of one of them "Come on. You're supposed to be walking me home remember?"

-------------------

__

(Ten minutes later)

"How come you don't feel as tired as I do?" Xander said yawning as they stood by the door to his basement.

"Slayer stamina" Buffy said "It helps a lot with late night study sessions" Buffy smiled and placed a hand on his chest "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Sleeping mainly" Xander said "Then I have to go to work."

Buffy looked at him incredulously "You have to go to *work*?"

"I like this job, Buffy. I called in sick yesterday" he told her "And I really don't think they'll buy, 'Sorry, but I was fighting demons last night with the Slayer and my bodyguard'."

"But Xander..." Buffy pouted "I wanted to spend some time with you."

Xander placed his hand over the one Buffy had on his chest "Buffy, it's an afternoon shift and it's only five hours. You could come and see me on my break" he suggested "Maybe I'll let you grope me again" he added with a smile.

Buffy grinned "You're so romantic" Buffy kissed him lightly on the lips //And I love you. And why aren't I telling him this? Because I don't want to scare him off that's why// Buffy smiled to herself //No, that wouldn't do at all// "What time is your break?"

"Four o'clock-ish" Xander replied.

"I'll be there" Buffy said, kissing him again and started to turn to leave. She got a few steps before she turned back "I hope you get to say goodbye to her" Buffy said truthfully.

Xander just gave her a half smile, letting her know he appreciated her gesture. Buffy smiled back and then began to make her own way home.

------------------------

Ren handed Angel his clothes that she retrieved from the headless demon Buffy had left outside the mansion. Angel snatched them off her and held the bundle in front of him.

"You really don't have to stay" he said pointedly "I'm sure you have better things to do"

Ren didn't move, she smiled evilly "I know it's cold, but that's really-"

Angel scowled at her and began to get dressed "You know, I'm sure Xander-"

"Has *nothing* to worry about" Ren remarked.

The point was lost on Angel as he tugged on his black sweater "What?"

"Your bat vision obviously wasn't working earlier," Ren said following after Angel as he began his exit from the mansion "Seeing as how you never took your eyes off Buffy, I'm surprised you didn't pick it up"

Angel turned to her "What are you talking about?"

Ren shook her head in disbelief "Vampires" she said, brushing past him "You really aren't the smartest of demons are you?"

Angel reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him "Listen I really don't think you know me well enough to take your bad mood out on me."

Ren glared at him "I suggest you take your hand off me before I pummel you into the ground" 

"Like you could" Angel responded but he let go of her arm anyway "Bad break up, huh?"

"What?"

"You and Xander."

"Piss off" Ren stalked away from him.

Angel caught up with her "Do you want to talk about it."

Ren spun around "Why the hell would I want to talk to *you* about it?" she said "Like you said, I don't know you" Ren paused "And I really don't think you'd like the reason as to why we broke up"

"Why? What was it?"

"Buffy" Ren said bitterly "Because of Buffy."

"I don't get it" Angel said, "What did it have to do with Buffy?"

"*Xander* *and* *Buffy*" Ren said pointedly.

Realisation finally dawned "Xander and Buffy?" Angel repeated.

Ren shook her head again "You really didn't see it before did you?"

"I can't believe it" Angel said, incredulously "*Xander*?"

Ren responded by landing a bone-crunching blow on Angel's jaw. She glared at him as he lay sprawled on the floor "Don't you *ever* say his name like that" Ren said angrily.

Angel stared up at her and was about to respond when he saw a figure appear behind Ren.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked the figure as he got to his feet.

Ren spun around when Angel addressed someone behind her "What the...?" she said.

"Nice punch" their new companion said to Ren as he emerged from the shadows. He then spoke to Angel who was rubbing his jaw "I guess you know what *not* to say to her now"

Angel ignored him "I'm surprised we didn't *hear* you coming with those clothes you're wearing" he remarked.

"I dare to be different" Whistler replied "I see you still favour the black. Very original I must say" Whistler turned to Ren "But Serendipity you, as always, look stunning" he leered at her "I don't suppose I can persuade you to spend some *quality* time with me later, can I?"

"If I answered you by kicking you in the bollocks, what would you think?" Ren replied.

"That it was a maybe?" Whistler grinned "But alas I have other matters at hand here to discuss with you."

"Which are?" Angel enquired.

"Nothing to do with you" Whistler responded "LA needs you" he said mock dramatically "Go, fight the evil" and when Angel didn't budge Whistler added a simple "Fuck off"

Ren smirked and Angel glared at her before reluctantly taking his leave.

When he was sure that Angel had gone Whistler began to speak "So, you really fucked this job up didn't you?"

"Excuse me!"

"You and that Xander kid getting horizontal was a bad move Serendipity" he replied "Screwing the kid was not in the job spec was it?"

"What Xander and I did has nothing to do with that!" Ren said, "I was still doing my job."

"Even when you were on the job?" Whistler responded "And here I was thinking it was only guys that thought with their..." he trailed off "Well what ever the female equivalent is. You my friend did a bad, bad thing."

Ren glared at him again "You were never my friend."

"OK business acquaintance. But as a business acquaintance, I have a word of warning for you" he paused "Leave."

"I was going to" Ren replied.

"You'd stay if he asked you to though, wouldn't you?" when Ren didn't answer, Whistler continued "I thought so. Man, you have it bad for him."

"So what if I do?" Ren said, "He doesn't want me. He wants Buffy. That's the end of it" Ren narrowed her eyes when Whistler gave her an strange smile "What?" she asked then she sighed "Oh *please*, you're going to tell me that there fated to be together aren't you?" then added somewhat sarcastically "You know that their love will save the world?"

"Who the hell knows?" Whistler said with a shrug "I just meant you seem to be dealing with the fact he chose Buffy over you quite well"

"Well looks can be deceiving" Ren answered "I mean, you look like a nice guy."

"Ouch. OK, I take it back Serendipity. But jealousy does *not* look good on you"

"Is this all you came here to say? That I made a mistake and that I should go?" Ren asked, "You could have just called me"

"Serendipity, you know I never turn down the chance to leer at you" Whistler said and then proceeded to leer at her "But I do have job for you. It seems an evil twin has resurfaced. I originally got the job but I'm willing to share."

"Oh *great*" she sighed "Resurfaced where?" 

"South of France" Whistler replied "Interested?"

Ren sighed and closed her eyes "I really don't have a lot of choice do I?" she said resignedly.

"Not really" he replied and Ren opened her eyes. Whistler gave her an unexpected warm smile "Go and say goodbye."

Ren began to walk off when she turned back to Whistler "Are they going to come back?" she asked, "I mean, the Machen. For Buffy?"

"Doubt it" he replied "After you two kicked the asses they'll have serious recruitment problems. And seeing as how it's mostly demons who get killed by the Machen anyway..."

"That's a no then?" Ren said. Whistler nodded and Ren began to walk away again.

------------------------

__

(A little later that evening)

Xander hadn't yet managed to get to sleep. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and his thoughts were taking it in turns to do mini presentations of themselves in his mind. The current one was the fact that for some reason or another his life had been spared. Which he had decided was always a good thing. Although *why* it had been spared was another matter. //But something that really should be debated later// he thought //Sleep is needed badly//.

Xander rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. But no sooner had he done so though when he heard his door being opened and someone entering his room. Xander sat up and turned to his new companion.

"Forgot you had a key" he said.

Ren placed said key on the workbench "You can have it back"

Xander grabbed his sweatpants from the floor and tugged them on. He stood up and faced Ren "I didn't think you'd come and say goodbye"

"You knew I was going?" Ren said quietly.

"I thought you might do" Xander replied "Why did you change your mind? Why didn't you just go?"

"Would that have been easier?"

"I don't know" Xander sat down on his bed "I don't know what the hell happened between us either" he looked across at her "Sorry I was such a asshole in the way it ended" Ren was silent and Xander added lightly "You're supposed to now say I wasn't an asshole"

"Well you *were*. A little" she moved a bit nearer to Xander "But then I was being a total bitch so I guess we're equal."

"I didn't want to make you feel like I'd used you" he said "That's never what I wanted."

Ren looked at the floor "I know"

Xander got up and stood infront of her "But I did make you feel like that, didn't I?"

Ren looked up again. She raised her hand and placed her thumb and forefinger close together "Just a little bit" she looked down at the floor again, but Xander caught her chin with his finger and raised her head.

"I never meant that" he said softly.

Ren blinked back tears. She looked into his eyes "I'm sorry I got jealous. Obviously now I know I had reason to be, but I should never have let it get to the point it did."

"It's okay Ren. Really" Xander gave her a lopsided grin "Are we done with the apologising now?"

Ren nodded, not trusting her self to speak, and Xander pulled her into a hug. They just held each other for a few minutes before the tears Ren had been holding back forced their way out and began streaming down her cheeks.

She pushed herself away from Xander, but when he saw her tears he held onto her arms. Concern washed over his face and filled his eyes "Ren, what's wrong?

Ren used her strength to pry herself out of his grip and sat down on his bed, burying her face in her hands. Xander was momentarily stunned. He hadn't expected anything like this from Ren. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, which were shaking, trying to get her to look at him. But she brushed him away.

Undeterred he sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms "Ren, what's wrong?" he asked again "Tell me."

Ren pulled away from him. Her sobs fading slightly "Oh god" she said, her voice cracking still "I can't believe I'm sitting here doing this"

Xander tried again to get her to answer him. He put his hands on her shoulders again and this time she turned to face him. "Ren what's wrong?"

Ren sniffed "Do you know I was going to come here and be all stoic? Y'know, just tell you I was sorry for being a bitch, that I wasn't going to stay and... and" she sniffed again "Then you start being all nice and well *you* and... and I start crying like it's going out of fashion" Ren tried to smile "I can't believe I'm being a total *girl*"

Xander wiped a tear from her face "You still didn't tell me what's wrong"

Ren didn't answer. She just leant forward and rested her forehead against his chest. Closing her eyes she let Xander put her arms around her and she listened to his heart beating.

Xander held her tighter, letting his head rest on the top of hers "Ren, tell me" Ren still didn't answer. Then he realised. He closed his eyes and held her tighter "Oh Ren" he said softly.

Ren felt her heart ache with those words //He knows I love him//. Pulling herself away from Xander she found herself looking into his eyes again. She lowered hers quickly.

"Ren I didn't know" he whispered.

"I know" she whispered back. Ren sniffed again and stood up "Guess that's not what you wanted to hear, huh?"

Xander stood up as well "It's not what I *expected*" he admitted "I just... I don't know what to say Ren. I really don't."

Ren looked up at him "You don't have to say anything Xander" she said softly "I don't expect any instant declaration of undying love or anything. You don't love me like that. You have Buffy."

"But-" he didn't finish as Ren put her finger to his lips cutting him off. Then she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Ren-"

"I'm going now. I can't stay" she cut him off "I've got another job to do. It's in France."

"Wha..? France? Are you coming back?"

"I promised Rupert a Christmas dinner. I didn't turn up to the last eighteen, I think I owe him one by now"

"Are you going to say goodbye to him?" Xander asked, trying to get Ren to look him in the eye.

She wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm leaving now. I was hoping you might..."

"I'll tell him." 

Ren headed towards the door and Xander followed her. She turned to him when she'd opened the door. Ren reached into her pocket and pulled out something and pressed it into Xander's hand. "The rent is paid up until the end of the year" she said "And I'll leave most of my stuff there. There wasn't a lot anyway and I can't be bothered to put in storage. You have it."

Xander opened his palm and looked at what Ren had given him. Her keys. "Your apartment?" he said "Ren I can't" he tried to give them back to her but she stepped away.

"Xander, look at this place" she gestured behind him "It's musty, damp and horrible. I hate your basement. I only put up with it because you were in it" she put a hand on his arm "Trust me" she said "Buffy *will* feel the same"

"Ren, I-I don't know what to-."

"I'd better get going" Ren cut him off. She stepped back "I've got someone waiting for me outside."

"Ren wait-"

"Bye Xander" and Ren held his gaze for a split second before she turned and walked away.

Xander stared after her for only a second before she disappeared into the night. "Send me a post card, won't you?" he whispered softly.

------------------------

"How'd it go?" Whistler asked her.

"It wasn't pretty."

"I can imagine" Whistler replied "You ready to go?"

"I just need to grab a couple of things from my place" Ren said "Then I have one more thing to do."

------------------------

Buffy opened one eye and swore. She rolled over to look at Willow, hoping that her friend was more awake than she was and willing to get up and answer the door. Unfortunately her redheaded friend was, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world.

Swearing again, Buffy made sure she was wearing clothes and clambered out of bed to go and answer the door then drop kick the person who was banging incessantly on it. Buffy yanked open the door and glared at a courier who was standing on the other side.

"Do you *know* what *time* it is?" she said angrily "I was *trying* to *sleep*"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon" the courier said smugly "Late night was it?"

"Actually yes" Buffy replied "I kicked the ass of some guy who had pissed me off"

The courier stared at her "You Buffy Summers?" Buffy nodded and the courier handed her his clipboard "Sign here please."

Buffy signed and took the brown envelope the courier gave her and then slammed the door in the guy's face.

The slam of the door actually woke Willow. She pushed her hair from out of her face, sat up and looked at Buffy "What's going on?"

Buffy shrugged and sat down on Willow's bed and showed her the envelope "Somebody sent me this"

"Well you'd find out who it was from if you opened it" Willow pointed out lightly.

Buffy made a face at Willow and proceeded to tear open the package. She pulled out a slim folder, attached to which was a note.

"It's from Ren" Buffy said, reading the note. Then she rolled her eyes when she came to the last bit.

"What does it say?" Willow took the note when Buffy handed it to her and Willow read aloud what it said "'So much more than you know'" Willow turned to Buffy "What does that mean?"

"It was something she said last night" Buffy replied "I like the personal touch she put at the end."

Willow looked at the note again "'If you break his heart, I'll find you and kill you'" Willow turned back to Buffy "That's so... sweet"

Buffy smiled and opened the folder. Inside there was a photocopy of a picture of Xander clipped to what looked like a few general details about him. Buffy flipped over the page and read what was on the other sheet. Most of it was stuff she already knew. Stuff that her, Xander and the others had done over the last couple of years. Buffy flipped onto the last sheet and got about half the way down the page before she stopped reading.

"What is it?" Willow asked, seeing the startled expression on Buffy's face "What's wrong?"

Buffy handed Willow the folder and Willow read down the page that Buffy had just seen. "Oh my God" she said and looked to Buffy.

"He never said a word" Buffy said standing up and running a hand through her hair "Not *one* word"

------------------------

__

(Half an hour later)

Buffy stormed into the restaurant where Xander worked. Not seeing him straight way and oblivious to the people sitting down and enjoying their meals, she yelled at the top of her voice:

"Alexander Lavelle Harris. Get your ass out here *right* now!"

The entire restaurant clientele stopped eating, staff stopped working and immediately a clatter of a tray and plates hitting the floor was heard from the kitchen. A few seconds later Xander stuck his head around the door nervously.

Buffy spotted him "Xander!" she pointed to spot in front of her "Here. Now!"

Xander emerged from the kitchen but stayed by the door "Uh, hey Buff. What's, uh, wrong?"

Buffy stormed over to him and waved the folder she had got from Ren "This is what's wrong!" she put the folder down on the nearest table "Just a little something Ren sent over. Just something you never told me or anyone else about!"

"Buffy what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your little adventure with a certain Jack O'Toole. Ring any bells?"

Xander's eyes widened "Oh... God."

"You never said one word. Not one word Xander! You did all that and you never said a thing!"

"Buffy-"

"I haven't finished yet!" she yelled, "You always do this. You always sell yourself short Xander, and I'm sick of it! Do you hear me, I'm sick of it! Why the hell do you do it?!"

"Because that way no-one gets disappointed!" Xander said, "I don't let anyone down"

"Did you let me down when you saved my life? Did you let me down all the other times I went to you for help? You said I was your hero Xander!"

"You still *are*"

"*Good*. And 'leisurely pace' my ass, Xander. I *love* you and you'd better *damn* well like it!" 

Xander stared at her. Buffy was standing in front of him. Her eyes were blazing and she was flushed and Xander thought she had never looked more beautiful. He struggled for something to say, but not able to find the words, he reached out quickly and pulled Buffy to him, kissing her.

Immediately the entire restaurant either started cat calling or burst into spontaneous applause. Buffy and Xander suddenly realised they had an audience and broke off their kiss. They both glanced around sheepishly and Xander heard someone clear his throat. Xander turned around and came face to face with his boss, Jack.

"I'm fired aren't I?" Xander said.

Jack shook his head "No, you're not fired" Jack sighed "Go on, get out of here. You're obviously going to be useless for the rest of your shift. Just take your scary girlfriend and go."

Buffy grinned "Thank you Xander's boss" she grabbed Xander's hand and pulled Xander back though the tables towards the exit. When she reached the door she turned back to Jack "I don't suppose he can have the rest of the week off?"

"No" Jack replied. He pointed outside "Go."

"Gone" Xander said and let himself be pulled by Buffy. Once outside, Buffy let go of his hand and looped her arms around his neck "I meant what I said" she told him "I love you. I was going to tell you yesterday but after you said about taking things slowly I-"

"I'm glad you told me" Xander cut in "I do 'damn well like it'" he grinned.

"Well good." Buffy grinned back "'Cos I'm going to be saying it a lot"

*~* END *~*

__

Read the sequel **Mirror Mirror**


End file.
